So Close But Still So Far
by gohaangten12
Summary: Kenny McCormick is a 16 y o poor boy who lives in South Park with his family. Kyle Broflovski is a 15 y o who also lives in South Park. But one big difference; Kyle's family is loaded! What happens when these boys' cross paths? When Kenny and his family go and work for the Broflovski family they soon find out. There's a twist as well; someone's out to get Kyle. But who? K2 LEMONS!
1. Prologue

_Hello~ I'm b__**aaaa**__ck! Sorry for not updating In Deep waters in soooo long, it's school, y'know? But summers a coming! I've chp 3 started!_

_Anyway! New story! This is a South Park Fanfic with the Paring K2 (KennyxKyle) Btw, this isn't apart of __**Who wears the pants. **__This an AU, sort of. Yeah an AU fic. I'm doing this with a friend; she has an account, forget what it's called but, I'll let you know. I did the Prologue, she did the beginning to Chapter 1, but she gets relatively busy with school and other things as well, so I typed part of ch 1._

_So, read and tell us what you think? I'll get chp one up when it's finished!_

_~Enjoy~_

_~gohaanten12_

* * *

So Close But Still So Far

Prologue

It's a wet spring night and a young ten year old blonde child curls up against the side of a building in an alley way. Next to him is his little sister, Karen, age four. Next to her their older brother, Kevin, age thirteen. Then, next to him is their parents. There was a pretty good age difference between the children. The young blonde, named Kenneth Christopher McCormick, pulls out a old brown notebook and began to write.

_April 16, 2014; 12:43 AM_

_Dear Journal,_

_It's pouring rain yet somehow we manage to stay dry. I'm cold, wet and hungry. It's been almost a month since we were evicted from our small, poor as shit house. I wanted to cry but crying is considered weakness and I don't want to look weak in front of Karen. She looks up to me ya know. What would she do if she knew I was just as scared as she was? Life is so fucking unfair. I'm ten years old! I should be in a nice warm bed right about now. Then again I'm not just an ordinary ten year old boy. I know it's crazy and I know if I'd tell someone they'd think I was crazy. But since no one will ever read this I think I should just write it down. _

_I'm Kenneth and I can't die._

The boy rubs his eyes then closes the book and puts it away in a small bag full of things only he could carry. It's tough living on the streets, even for a young boy like him. The economy is shit and God is nothing but cruel to him.

He lets a tear slip by but quickly wipes it away before it could trail down his cheek. He coughed roughly. He'd been sick for a while and he knows what's going to happen. He's going to die of it then be born again as if nothing happened. It's a vicious cycle. He hates it. He'd been cursed.

'_You're an evil prick.'_ he thinks, looking to the sky. He takes his notebook back out and continues.

_What's the use of writing all this stuff done when no ones gonna read it anyway... maybe that's the reason for writing it down in the first place...that way no one __**can**_ _know. Although I do wish I could scream it, then they'd all know. But, what's the point it that? They'd all just forget it the next time I die. Once I come back it's like I was never gone. They're all, "Hey Kenny, where have you been?" or some shit. I'm ten years old and I already know a lot. Life isn't something you can take then give back. That's just playing. I don't like to be played with like some toy. _

_Sometimes I'm sick of dying and dying again. The only good thing about it is that I see Damien. I guess that's the brightside of all this. But that's actually really small compared to all the pain I go through. Yeah, Damien's cool, I like his company while I'm in Hell but I don't think we're that close of friends. I spend maybe a day or two down there till I'm resurrected and start all over. Damien isn't living, we don't hang out all the time, only when I'm dead. I don't even think I consider him my friend. I don't think he considers me his friend either. He hangs around with that kid, umm... Pip, I think his name is. He died a while back. _

_Anyway, I'm quite tired. But I can't sleep with the crack of thunder every five minutes. I hope I don't get struck by lightning, that wouldn't be good. But it would make dying and coming back be faster. Nah, it'd still hurt like a son of a bitch. _

_I'll live another day; and even the one after that. There must be something more to this. If there's not I'm gonna be pissed!_

_-Kenneth_

As this boy grows up with his siblings by his side he learns that life isn't just a cruel bitch. But he'd have to wait for someone to show him that. What Kenny doesn't know is that that someone isn't that far away.

* * *

_Review and Keep Reading along!_


	2. Ch 1- Boy Meets Boy

****Sorry this is a tad late. Here's Chapter 1 then! The first and half of the second paragraph was written by: twi-chick34. She is the co-author of this fic. She was busy so I finished writing it. I have Chapter 2 is a quarter of the started sooo excepted it in maybe a week or two. I've got two other stories to write so yeah. ****

****This is more or less an intro to the boys and them meeting each other and all. ****

****So enjoy and review please!****

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Boy Meets Boy**

Kenny wasn't sure himself why he couldn't die or why he felt so alone while living. There was a part of him, and he wasn't sure what it was, that was missing. A part that he was determined to find, no matter how many times he has had to start over. He had decided on going on a stroll around South Park while his family slept. Walking through the trees, thinking about possibilities for what he was missing.

He chose to write down all the possibilities into his old brown notebook. Thinking over each one he wrote down.

Meaning To Life

A Home

Love….

Love? No, no. That couldn't be what he was yearning. "I die so often. It wouldn't work out.." He told himself, trying to think over the possibilities. Why would that even enter his mind? Maybe there was one part of him that...did...

That's not important. Who would like a poor white trash homeless sixteen year old anyway? He didn't like to be worried about or be worrying about someone else. It should be the farthest thing from his mind, really. But, maybe...

No.

He looked upon the trees. They were rather tall. He remembered when he was a boy, before everything went to shit, and his brother and father came to camp out here. (Before Karen.) Kenny was maybe six and his brother nine. He remembered climbing the trees and laying under the stars at night. His brother and him were quite close then. But now, being older, they'd become distant. It was a horrible kind of feeling. His brother barely spoke to him and Kenny barley did the same.

Kenny kept roaming till he came to a clearing where there was a pond and some ducks, quaking and swimming around. Kenny's lips grew into a soft smile. The sight was beautiful. The sun was starting to set and made the water water shimmer in a gorgeous way. It was a mixture of purple and orange along with the pond's original murky color.

"_Woah..._" Kenny whispered, almost inaudibly. Birds flew up and past him and he turned to watch them in astonishment. He turned back to the pond and walked to it. He stood in front of it for just mere seconds before he sat crosslegged near the edge. He watched the pond for a second then closed his eyes and brought his hands together in his lap and sighed. He always liked to come here when he was stressed or overwhelmed. He liked going to the pond and meditate. Breathe in; breathe out. He concentrated on those possibilities again. He tried not to consider it but, maybe...love was something he wanted. But then, again, the whole dying thing was a turn off...so he forgot about it.

He took his last breath out and opened his eyes. To his surprise, when he did, there was a little white bird sitting in front of him. He held his breath for a moment as the little bird stared at him. The bird chirped and hopped forward, cocking it's head to the side and looked at the blonde teen curiously. Kenny stared into it's eyes and the bird stared at his blue ones. In one quick movement the bird spread it's wings and jumped up into the air flying in the direction of town.

_'That was a...a dove...' _Kenny thought.

For some reason, Kenny was compelled to follow it. So, listening to those internal instincts, he did. Kenny stood and went into the direction the bird did; into town. It took about ten minutes to make his way out of the forest, even at a sprint, but he got there.

Now what was he to do? He had no idea where the bird went.

_'Shit.'_ He thought. _'Good goin' Einstein, now what?_' He walked forward into town causally, not minding the strange looks he got from people. He knew he looked like a mess, so what? He'd lost hope now. Finding that bird was stupid. And thinking he could made him a fucking Idiot. Until, he caught sight of something. 'There!' His mind shouted, seeing the white bird. It stood on top of a newsstand with all those magazines and newspapers. He walked over. The bird jumped down onto today's newspaper.

It chirped, looking at the teenage boy. He reached out and the bird jumped off the paper and he picked it up. He looked on the front of it. The headline read _'BROFLOVSKI DOES IT AGAIN.'_ As Kenny read the paragraph and finds out that, Gerald Broflovski is a lawyer, and had just closed another case. He looked at the picture of the man inquiringly. The man looked about mid thirties early forties. He had brown hair and a beard. He had a Kippah on his head meaning he was Jewish.

_'Figures,'_ Kenny thought.

He looked to the bird. "What?" He asked. "Is this what you wanted to show me?" Kenny must've looked quite crazy talking to a bird, but nonetheless, he did not give a fuck. The bird seem to have nodded. Kenny then had the urge to...to take this to his father. But he had no money for this. He looked around, nobody seem to be looking. He folded the paper up, and put it inside his jacket. He zipped up his jacket and put up his orange hood and pulled the strings tight to conceal his face. It was cold, so it didn't seem odd. Kenny began to walk slowly down the sidewalk. The dove jumped onto his shoulder, watching behind to make sure he wasn't being followed. He wasn't. He turned the corner and booked it. The bird jumping off his shoulder and into the air. It flew and Kenny watched it silently thanking it, for what reason, he didn't know.

He returned to the alley where his family was. They were all awake by now and his mother was quite upset that he'd left without telling someone. She let it slide and he thought he was okay until he pulled out the newspaper and his dad was unbelievable livid.

"Kenneth Christopher McCormick, what did you do now? You know we don't have the money for this, how'd you get it?" His dad fumed.

"I-I stole it," he murmured into his hood.

"You did what now, boy? Take yer damn hood down so I hear ya!" He yanked the hood off Kenny's head. "Now, tell me."

"I stole it, but I had good reason!" Kenny said.

"What reason is there ever to steal somethin'?" His dad asked.

Well, shit, Kenny had no good reason. He was silent. His dad stared at him, then huffed taking the paper from the boy. He saw the front page and his eyes immediately widened. Kenny froze. He thought his dad would have a freakin heart attack with that expression on his face.

"Carol, look." His dad called to his mother.

"Isn't that the same Gerald you were friends with when you were a boy?" She asked.

"Yeah, we were...the best of friends, until he left for college and I didn't..." He trailed off. "It says here that his looking for people to be on his staff at his home."

"Maybe, he'll let us?" His mother said with hope in her eyes. "I mean, you two were friends at one time, right?

His father thought for a moment and then nodded. "Children, gather yer stuff, we're headin' out!" His father called. His brother and sister jumped up doing just that along with Kenny himself.

They'd arrived at the Broflovski mansion about an hour ago. Stuart, Kenny's father, had been talking with Gerald for a while. Suddenly, his father and Gerald came out from what Kenny assumed to be Mr. Broflovski's office and out into the area where the front door was and also where the rest of Kenny's family was standing. Kenny was in awe at how big it was when he and the rest of his family had entered. It was rather large and it opened up into stairs and hallways off to the sides.

Carol, Kenny's mother, looked to her husband and he nodded indicating that their search for work had ended.

"Are these your children?" Mr. Broflovski asked.

Stuart nodded,"This here is Kevin, he's the oldest. He's nineteen." He pointed to Kevin. "And this one's Kenneth, just turned sixteen in March." He pointed to Kenny. "And then this is Karen, she'll be thirteen soon." He finished, pointing to Karen.

"You should meet my boys." Mr. Broflovski signaled for a fairly well dressed man to come over. "Samuel, would you please grab my son's and bring them down to meet the new help?"

Samuel bowed,"Certainly, Master Broflovski sir." Then left up the stairs were Kenny assumed the boys' rooms were.

'Help?' Kenny thought. 'What kind of job is this anyway?'

He was halted out of his thoughts when two boys walked down the stairs. One was clearly older, maybe about Kenny's age, wearing an orange button up shirt and dark green, slim jeans. He was wearing a green aviator, winter cap, concealing his hair. Mr. Broflovski told him to take the darned thing off and so he did. He revealed a sea of fiery red curls that cascaded down the side of his slightly freckled face and falling perfectly into place. The boy also had shimmering emerald eyes. Kenny couldn't help but stare.

The other boy looked almost Karen's age, with black hair and blue eyes. He wore a plain blue shirt and dark jeans as well.

Mr Broflovski began to introduce them,"Meet my sons. This one is Kyle, he'll be sixteen in May." He pointed to the boy with the red fro, obviously. "And this is Ike, he's my adopted son from Canada, he'll be thirteen soon as well." He said pointed to the other boy. "Boy's, say hello to Stuart, Carol, Kevin, Kenneth, and Karen." He said, pointed to each one as each name was said. "They'll be the new help." He said.

There was that word again. Help. Why did that aggravate Kenny so much? He decided to just brush it off and smile softly at the boys.

"Hi," Kyle said, smiling as well. Kenny blushed lightly and tried to keep his smile up and hoped Kyle or Ike hadn't noticed it.

Ike stayed silent for a moment then turned his head saying,"Yeah, hi." Sounding uninterested, looking off into the distance.

"Kyle," Mr. Broflovski called to his oldest son. "Please show Kevin, Kenneth and Karen to the rooms that they'll being staying in?" He said.

"Sure, dad," Kyle obliged.

"Samuel, please take Mr. and Mrs. McCormick to their room please?" Mr. Broflovski said.

"Yes sir," Samuel said leading Kenny's parents off down the hall.

"Follow me," Kyle said, starting to climb the large staircase. The kids picked up their bags and followed Kyle. Kyle turned to the left at the top of the stairs leading them to their rooms. Soon stopping in front of a set of doors. Three to be exact. "Here you go. You guys can decide amongst yourself who gets what room. They are uniforms inside for you." He said strolling back down the hall.

Karen grabbed Kenny's sleeve to his hoodie and looked to him. He understood and called to Kyle. "Hey, um, Kyle right?" Kyle turned and nodded, raising a questioning eyebrow. "Can, uh Karen and I share a room? She get's scared being alone."

"That's fine," Kyle said, the corner of his mouth turning up slightly to a smile. "If you need me my room is down the hallway, past the stairs, and the second door on the right."

"Thanks, nice to meet ya, dude." Kenny says.

"Same to you, Kenneth." Kyle says turning back down the path to his room.

In Kyle's room, he walks over to his bed and picks up the book he was reading before he came down to meet the McCormick's. He puts his reading glasses on and opened his novel. Not be able to finish a paragraph without being bombarded by his thoughts, he sighs and sets the book on his side table. He takes his glasses off and folds them up, then placing them by the book. His thoughts were racing and those thoughts were of Kenneth McCormick. He seem like a nice and pleasant young boy and would probably be great friends with Kyle. But, he didn't want the boy to just merely be his friend...

"No," Kyle said aloud to himself. "I just met him. I can't possibly..." Kyle trailed off. This one thing about Kyle that probably no one could pick up on about him by first glance. Kyle was gay. He'd figured this out a while ago. He hadn't really been attracted to girls and kind of freaked out when this one girl kissed him when he was younger. Kyle'd come to the conclusion he was gay last year.

He was in town and was talking with some of the men that were gay. He wasn't sure if he was just confused or he really did like guys, so he decided to ask them. One of them said there was two options, the first one the men thought the boy was to young for so they told him to just kiss a boy and see what happens. So, Kyle asked one of his friends to let him kiss them. This friend just happened to be his best friend, Stan Marsh. Kyle knew Stan was straight and had a girlfriend so the kiss would really mean nothing but a friend helping a friend.

Kyle felt awkward about asking him, but Stan said that it was fine. They kissed and it turned out Kyle liked kissing Stan. Which meant he probably was gay. He then declared he was. Though he never told anyone but Stan. Stan was completely fine with the fact that his Super Best Friend was gay because they both just happen to be tolerable of gay people, thus it never altered their friendship.

Kyle laid back onto his bed and sighed. His face turned red at the thought of the blonde boy. His blue eyes are the first thing that came to mind. Then, his perfect face and hair and then his body...

"Woah, slow down Kyle," Kyle said again to himself. He sat up hearing a knock at the door. "Come in." He said. The door opened to reveal the blonde himself. "Kenneth..." Kyle whispered, the blush still upon his face. He shook his head slightly, thinking of something slightly intelligent to say instead of just gawking at the boy. "Um, hey, did you need something?"

_'Way to sound so ignorant, asshole,' _Kyle mentally face palmed himself.

"No, actually," Kenny said. Kyle perked up. "I wanted to talk with you, get to know you since I'll be working for you." Kyle nodded.

"Sure, come sit on the bed." Kyle said.

'_Way to sound suggestive, retard,'_ Kyle thought. '_Shut up! It wasn't that suggestive!' _Kenny did as told, smiling as he sat.

"So, Kenneth.."

"Please, call me Kenny," Kenny said cutting off Kyle.

"Oh, okay Kenny then," Kyle said.

_'I like that way that sounds,' _Kyle thought.

"So, what do you wanna know?" Kyle asked.

"Anything you're willing to tell me." Kenny replied.

"Okay..." Kyle said, thinking of something. "I um...I like to read..." He said, pointing to the rather thick book beside his bed. Kenny nodded acknowledging it.

"You a smart kid?" Kenny asked.

_'Well, that was stupid,' _Kenny thought.

"I'm an honor's student," Kyle said.

"I'm kind of glad you said that 'cause I got a question." Kenny said.

"And what's that?" Kyle asked.

"Since you're smart 'n all, I was wonderin' if you'd teaching me somethings." Kenny said, rather embarrassed that he'd practically told Kyle he was dumb as fuck.

"What kind of things?" Kyle inquired.

"Like, educate me...?" Kenny said.

"I'd love to help!" Kyle smiled.

_'Well, way to let that one slip out Poindexter, if asking him to sit on your bed wasn't suggestive, that sure as hell made you desperate!' _Kyle shouted in his mind.

"What all do you know?" Kyle asked, completely ignoring his own thoughts.

"I stopped going to school in third grade," Kenny said, sheepishly.

"Oh, alright, but you know how to read and write though, right?" Kyle asked.

"'Course, not at a high reading level, but yeah and I know how to write as well." Kenny answered. He shifted on the bed and sat crosslegged. "I wasn't able to continue school after my family'd been evicted." He said.

"You lost your house? I'm so sorry." Kyle said. "How old were you?"

"I'd just turned ten. We were basically living on crap anyway." Kenny explained.

"I'm sorry." Kyle said. "But, atleast now you have somewhere to stay,right? Don't dwell on what was the past and look toward the future." Kyle smiled, smalley.

"Yeah," Kenny said, not making an attempt at eye contact. He looked up then,"You know, you're a really cool dude, Kyle Broflovski." He smiled.

"Right back at you, Kenny McCormick." Kyle smiled too. "Do want to start now or tomorrow?"

"Huh?"

"Me tutoring you," Kyle laughed.

"Oh, actually I'm pretty tired right now. So yeah, tomorrow's good." Kenny said.

"I have school tomorrow so I wanna say after dinner which is six, so around six thirty, sound good?" Kyle asked.

"Perfect. Six thirty, everyday?" Kenny asked.

"On weekends we can have a break, like regular school works." Kyle said.

"I should let you know, I'm not the hard of a worker so you're gonna have to push me some." Kenny smiled, standing.

"I'm actually a pretty good tutor, so no worries." Kyle assures. "Last year, my best friend Stan was failing a class and there was only like two weeks of school left. Obviously not enough time to bring his grade up, but with my help he brought his F to a B-."

" I hope you're not just all talk Broflovski." Kenny folds his arms. "Well, goodnight Kyle." Kenny smiles and turns to leave.

"Goodnight, Kenny." Kyle smiles too. Kenny turns to face Kyle one last time then exits the room. Kyle closes his eyes sighs and falls back onto his bed. His cheeks flush red and he covers his eyes and has a mild freak out. He sits up and shakes his head. "What did I do? I mean it was nice about what I did but...I..." Kyle squeaks uncomfortable "He's so... but what if he's not... what do I do?" He taps his fingers on his head and thinks for a moment. '_Do I really like this guy or is just a small crush that will fade as I get to know him better?' _His eyes close and he swallows hard. '_Or is he someone I want to hold to forever and never let this feeling fade?' _He opens his eyes, "I need to talk to someone about this." Kyle says, but realizes the time is far too late to wake anyone. "I'll talk to him tomorrow anyway." he says. he jumps up and slips on his pajamas and hops into bed. He claps his hands twice and light fades out in his room. He closes his eyes and waits for sleep to take him.

Kenny sighs as he stops after closing Kyle's door. He then turns and descends down the hallway to his room he shared with Karen. Once he reaches it he finds Karen to no longer be in it. He figures that Karen went off down to where their parents room was. Sometimes she just needed her mother and Kenny understood that. Kenny went that same phase when he was little. He always want to be with his mother and no one else. Although Kenny was five when he went through that phase, Karen is 13. But he understands none-the-less. Karen only speaks to Kenny or their mother, other then that she is considered mute.

The blonde rubs his eyes and walks further into the room. He walks next to the bed and reaches for his bag of stuff. He takes out his journal and begins to write.

_April 24, 2020; 11:43 PM:_

_I'm tired but I felt that I needed to write something's down, just incase I forget them and also to make sure this is real and not a dream. Then I'd wake up to a nightmare. Just this morning my family and I were on the streets. We had nothing. Then, I went for a walk, to that place I always go to think and clear my mind; the pond. There I saw a dove and all this crazy shit started happening. It flew into town and I followed it, I don't know why I just thought I had to. Then, I saw this newspaper and I stole it. In retrospect I feel bad now. But, moving on, my dad saw I had it and scolded me for stealing it. Then my dad had a look of both shock and relief on his face. Turns out the guy on the newspaper; the lawyer, was my dad's old childhood friend. After talking for about twenty minutes with the guy we now work for him. I met his sons, Kyle and Ike. I talked with Kyle, told him about my past, then asked if he tutor me. He said yes, we both told each other goodnight I came back here wrote this down and we start tomorrow-just want to make sure that all really happened today._

_My family and I found a place to live but I wouldn't call it home just yet. I scared to think this isn't real and I got hit by car and that dove was actually a crow and I'm in this freaky in between stage where I enter into Hell. It's happened before I wouldn't call me crazy just yet. I better stop now, I'm faded out and I don't want anyone finding this while I'm sleeping. My personal thoughts are mine; anyone else with a journal or a diary would agree with me. My last question of the night: will this be a fantastic new life or will it all crumble before my eyes and lose everything I love?_

_-Kenneth_


	3. Ch 2 Are These Words Just Reassurace

Chapter 2 - Are These Words Just Reassurance?

A knock sounded off his door as he rolled over and sat up. "Yes?" Kyle called. The door opened and Kenny appeared. Kyle blushed when he saw Kenny and realized he was a little bit of a mess. He put his hand to his head and pretended to scratch it but was really trying to tame his red hair. He hoped Kenny hadn't noticed his red face.

"I was told to get you up. It's 5:30," Kenny said.

"Yes thank you, Kenny," Kyle said, removing the covers off himself as he stood.

"Also, I was told to tell you breakfast is downstairs." Kenny said.

Kyle nodded, "Thank you, Kenny. I shall be down in a moment." Kyle smiled. Kenny nodded and closed the door. Kyle stood up and walked over to his dresser and opened it. He pulled out an orange button up shirt and a green sweater vest. He also grabs his green jeans from another dresser. He stripped himself down to just his boxers and throws his sleep ware in the hamper. He pulls on his jeans and then his button up shirt. He throws on his sweater vest and grabs his socks off the dresser and puts them on. He then goes to the closet, grabs his green converse and puts them on, too. He makes an attempt to brush his hair. In the end he thinks it's decent enough and puts his winter hat on. He grabbed his cell phone and book bag then exits the room.

Kyle arrives downstairs just as the table is finished being set. Kenny and his family are also downstairs standing in their uniforms for their first day on the job. Kyle takes a mental picture of Kenny, '_Damn he looks good in that.' _ Kyle turns slightly away as he thinks this, his face turning red. A plate is set down in front of the seat Kyle usually sits, by Kenny. Kyle comes over to his seat and smiles at him.

"Am I doin' okay?" Kenny asks as Kyle passes him.

"You are doing just fine, thank you Kenny," Kyle says, Kenny nods in acknowledgement. Kenny then walks back over to his sister, who is sitting in a chair just a little ways down the table. It's always tradition that everybody eat at the same time. and together, even the servants. But that is not until everyone is served of course. Soon after about a few minutes Ike and Mrs. Broflovski arrive down in the dining area and then everyone is served.

Sometime later that hour that both Ike and Kyle dread came around. School Time. Kyle was a bit anxious to say the least. He needed to talk to Stan. Maybe needed was too light of a word; more like he had to. Kind of like life and death here. But not really. Kyle and Ike left for the bus just an hour after breakfast and now both boys were in school. Kyle scurried through the hallways to make it to his best friend's locker where he knew where he'd always met up there before the bell for their first class rang. Kyle came up so fast all Stan saw was a blur of orange of green. But he knew who it was when his name was called and by the tone of his voice, he knew it was urgent. Like a girl who just started her period in the middle of class urgent.

"Stan," Kyle said. "I need to talk to you, like now! And in private," Kyle's tone wasn't to far fetched from a panic.

"Sure, dude," Stan said and the next thing he knew they were in the boys' bathroom.

Kyle checked under all the stalls before he ran back over to the door and locked it.

"Dude Kyle, what's going on? Why are acting like this?" Stan asked, a hint of worry in his tone.

"Stan, we're best friends, right?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, super best friends, dude." Stan said.

"So that means I can talk to you about anything, and I mean _anything, _and it will stayed just between you and me and for _no reason at all s_hould it leave this bathroom?" Kyle said in a rush of words and a motion of his hands all put together with a serious look on his face.

Stan wanted to inquire what _anything _meant, but just nodded instead.

Kyle took a deep breath in and for a moment he'd lost his nerve but, then it came back and he totally spilled the beans, like the _entire _can. "Okay, so yesterday my dad's old childhood came back asking for a job. My dad accepted. I met his kids. And there was this one who I was quite fond of and by fond of I mean I totally had a boner for the guy. We talked for a while. I learned a lot about him. I agreed to teach him a few things since like he stopped going to school in third grade. He seemed really nice and I was wondering if you seriously have feelings for someone you just met. Oh and by the way his name is Kenny; blonde hair, blue eyes and did I mention I had the hots for him? I should probably stop before I go into too much detail and freak you out." Kyle finished with a huff, looking at his feet as he shuffled them.

"Okay.." Stan started, talking all in what was just dumped at him. "Kyle I'm going to tell you how to feel. Only you can figure that out. If you like him like that, I say go for it. But, if he's not like that then you two could turn out to be good friends. But that look on your face tells me that's not what you were hoping for." Stan paused. He took a breath, "Look dude, my family's coming over for dinner tonight. I'll have something sorted out and reassuring by then, promise. But, I know you're scared. You've probably never felt this way get this warm fuzzy feeling or whatever and you like how that feels. And you always want to feel like that. I understand. I just don't want you to get hurt, okay?" Stan said. Kyle nodded.

"Stan," Kyle asked, shuffling his feet.

"Yeah," Stan inquired.

He tugged at the bottom of his shirt. "I'm scared; this feeling scares me. I might fall for him. And get hurt. I don't know how to feel cause this has never happened to me before. I know if I ask you to describe what a relationship is you wouldn't really know how to answer. And I'm not going to ask because I know what you're going to say: it's complicated. I mean I know yours is and yours is the only one I've seen so there's not much to go from." Kyle sighed.

"My relationship with Wendy is complicated, that's because she made it that way. Yours doesn't have to be." Stan said. "You have to make it work. It's like gears, one can't spin without the other. Kyle if you like this guy it's fine by me if you want to go for it., go for it. I trust your judgement with this. You're a smart kid. Just give it time though, okay?" Stan smiled and Kyle did too. Kyle reached out and hugged Stan.

"I knew having you as a best friend was a good choice." Kyle laughed. "Thank you, Stan."

"Welcome, dude." Stan said. They then left the bathroom and went to their shared first class which seemed to go on forever.

School was a drag and Kyle wanted to curl up in bed with a good book. He was tired. But, he had things to do tonight and well sleep seem to be too far for Kyle's liking. He smiled to Kenny as he pass him in the hall on the way to his room. He gets this feeling in his stomach that makes him want to squeal like a girl at a Jonas Brothers concert. But he pushes the feeling away quickly. He decides to skip his afternoon reading and take a nap. With him ahead in his school work he rarely ever had homework to do. And boy does he need a nap to clear his mind. He flops onto his bed onto his stomach and closes his eyes.

About an hour later Kyle wakes up tangled up in his blanket from tossing and turning consistently thinking nothing about his conversation with Stan and Kenny. Kenny's hair, Kenny's eyes, Kenny's smile, Kenny's voice, that twinkle in his when he does smile. Kenny this and Kenny that. Can he think of one thing not Kenny related? One of his orange shirts has a stain on it; wait Kenny wears a worn _orange _jacket. Dammit! It's completely obvious that Kyle has a total boner for the guy. That will probably not go away unless he does something about it. Kyle sighs, he really needs to talk to Kenny. Nothing like getting a guy off your mind like going off and finding him to talk to him to keep him out of your mind, or something messed up like that. Kyle rolls on his side and rotates to sit up. He shakes his head and stands, running his fingers through his hair.

He walks out of the room and looks down both ends of the hall. He then makes his way down the hall while having no clue where to look for the blonde. He decides to start in his room. As he starts off pass the stairs, he spots the blonde boy heading up them. He smiles when Kenny looks his way.

"Hey," Kenny starts, finishing his dash up the stairs.

"Hello," Kyle said. "Are busy at this moment?"

"Nope," Kenny said.

"Oh well, how was your first day on the job?" Kyle asked.

"Fine, a little boring, but fine." Kenny answers shuffling on his feet. "How was your day? You seemed kind of tired when you past me in the hall earlier." Kenny said.

"Yeah, I was. I had a lot on my mind and it kind of stressed me out. I slept it off though." Kyle answered. He stopped cold when he saw how well Kenny was paying attention to him. He was looking straight at him, into his eyes. But it felt like he wasn't looking at his face it was more like he was looking into his soul and seeing everything that made Kyle, Kyle. Kyle shivered lightly and flushed bright red. He was used to having eyes on him from making speeches and among other things, but the way Kenny was looking at him, it made him want to melt onto the floor.

"Hey Kyle," Kenny snapped his fingers in his face. "You alright there?"

Kyle stumbled back, his hands rise up to hide his face. '_Jesus Christ! Did I really just look at him like that?! I've got to learn to control myself.' _he thinks, shaking it off. He looks over at Kenny and the room starts to spin. He gets this strange sense of vertigo and stumbles back more, but this time on the floor.

Kenny is down at his side the moment he hits the floor. "Woah, dude, are you okay?" Kenny helps Kyle sit up.

Kyle shakes his head, "Yeah, just a little dizzy is all, I guess." Kyle blinks a few times and notices Kenny's hand around his wrist and on his back. He flushes and jumps up, "I just need some water." Kyle dashes down the steps, taking two at a time. Kenny blinks a few times, trying to figure out what in the hell is up with him. He shakes it off and heads downstairs to find Kyle to see if he was alright. He'd been acting kind of weird, not that Kenny knew how Kyle acted after knowing him for one day, but normal people just don't freak out like that, panic and run away all of a sudden. Unless you're Tweek Tweak. Now that kid was weird. Kenny'd met the kid a few times, while grabbing a cheap cup of coffee, but he didn't know him personally. Kenny made his way to the kitchen to find Kyle muttering to himself. Something about how he's being stupid and needs to pull himself together before he does something more stupid.

"Kyle," Kenny asked. Kyle spun around from leaning against the sink and stared wide-eyed at Kenny. "You okay dude?" Kyle nodded, regaining his composure. "Okay." Kenny said.

"Hey Kenny, um, tonight my friend Stan and his family are coming over for dinner. I kind of would like you to meet him." Kyle said, regaining more of himself.

Kenny smiled, "I'd be more than happy to met him." Kyle breathed out, contently.

"Good, cause he's my best friend and I want us all to be the closest of friends." Kyle smiled. He held in his breath of regret at saying that him and Kenny would just stay friends. "Well, I can't wait for you to meet him. I'm going to go upstairs and get ready for dinner, okay? Oh, and don't your tutoring lesson after dinner." Kenny nodded and Kyle passed him, hurriedly out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his room. Kenny listened as Kyle's sneakers made a clapping sound on the marble floor that echoed as he climbed the stairs.

Kenny sat in the kitchen for a while and just thought. He's life sure had changed in the past few days. He went from living on the street with no food, no job and no friends. Now he has a place to sleep, he's fed, has a good paying job and has a friend that could change to possible _friends_. Kenny couldn't be anymore than happy. Yet it had only be one half of a day, so there's no saying he's staying. Well, he hadn't died today, that was a good start. Yet, the day isn't over. He just hoped he never died in front of Kyle or this Stan guy. That would so mess them up. Kenny would tell it's just, he wants to make good impressions and he doesn't want anyone to think he's crazy. He's not, but it's not everyday you hear _I can't die, _and learned to live with it. Kenny has, he's just sick of dying and coming back to life. Being immortal isn't all it's cracked up to be.

Kenny shakes his head with a sigh. All he ever wanted was something like this; a home with a happy family. Its just feels like something's missing to him. Like a gaping hole in his heart. He thinks back to those things he wrote down in his notebook. He found a place to live; he'll call it home for now. There was also the meaning to life. Hell if he knows. Hell is really all he knows. Then,...what was that third one again? It was something ridiculous, right? Love?

Kyle's name flashes in his mind. "Wait what?" He asked himself aloud. He scratched the side of his temple. '_Maybe it's love in the form of like being brotherly like or something...? Yeah let's go with that..' _Kenny thought. Suddenly Kenny's heart beat picks up, his palms start to sweat and his mouth goes dry. _Kyle._ He barely knows the guy. He can't get feelings for him right from the get go. Kenny liked girls, well that he was aware of. Those Playboy magazines are plain as day proof. Then he thinks of _Kyle _in those skimpy outfits, _Kyle _in those errotic postions, _Kyle _half naked, _Kyle_ panting and moaning Kenny's name; begging him to take him while he quivers and shakes underneath him. Oh, _my god. _His hands started to shake and his pants get tighter. He then tries to erase those dirty and naughty images of Kyle in a bikini,with sweaty flush red skin with his one hand in his bikini bottom, the other in his mouth as his bucks his hips and- 'O_kay, stop.' _Kenny thought. He feels his lower region throb as he licks his lips. '_Why'd I think that? Kyle'd hate me if he knew I even thought about that! Okay, get a grip McCormick. Dinners in an hour, just go deal with this and be done with it. No more naughty Kyle images._' Kenny thought and dashed out of the kitchen and to his room to get this taken care of.

Kyle sat on his bed, in his room, and thought for a while. He wanted Stan to like Kenny; to be okay with him. Stan was his best friend, he wanted Kenny and Stan to be good friends too. He wanted them all to be the best of friends. A part of him wanted to be friends with him, then the other part wants to be more than friends. None of this makes sense to him. His never felt this way before, this feelings aren't registering well and he has no idea what to do about them. He wanted to ask Stan what to do but, his advice wouldn't help much when it comes to liking a guy. Stan's only ever liked girls and only knows how to talk to girls, well talking to Wendy, since he's only ever been with her. Kyle hadn't been with anyone. He doesn't want to make a move and get rejected because Kenny's _not like that _or doesn't like him _that way._ Then it gets so weird to the point that they can't even be friends and everything becomes awkward and the tension between them becomes so intense that Kyle can't take it anymore. And then its all gone.

Kyle takes a deep breath and shakes it off. He forgets all of that and moves on. Stan'll be here soon and will be able to help him sort this out. He tells Stan everything, all his secrets and dreams; his worst fears and everything that he is. Stan knows all of his problems and does his best to help. Although sometimes he feels bad for dumping all of his problems on Stan and expecting him to help and to know what to do. Without Stan to lean on he'd already have callopsed and surcomed to the stress and be nothing; just a hollow shell of the ever so confident and intelligent Kyle he was. Stan encourages him and he is always there for him. He knows it's a cliché, but without Stan he would be nothing.

He smiles and shakes it off. Tonight... tonight will be okay. Stan and Kenny will meet and they'll all become great friends. Right? Right... Kyle wanted to keep Imagining a reality where all this could and everything could be perfect. But life doesn't work that way. Not always. Being a gay teenage boy sucks when everything is too much to handle. Growing up in a town where it's okay to be one thing one day and the next it's not is very...difficult. Kyle hated being scared of being who he was. It's a good thing he has his best friend or else everything would be spinning and crap would be flying everywhere. He sure was thankful for Stan.

Kenny was to greet the Marsh family at the door when they arrived. It was a job that Kenny was sure he couldn't mess up or die doing it at least. It's not like when he opens the door a satellite will fall from the sky, throw the ceiling and crush him and then a random guy comes in with a sawed off shotgun and makes his death quicker while he scares everyone around them, right? Oh _god _can that happen? It can't happen. Kenny was finishing getting ready for dinner, he had to wear his uniform and clean up nice. It's funny, he can't really remember a time when he had to _get ready_ for dinner, usually it was just like a roll over and see what you find in a dumpster sort of thing. Things were really that bad.

Before he could finish tying his bowtie, the door bell chimed. Kenny wrestled with his bowtie while he rushed down the stairs to meet the Marsh family. He got it as soon as he reached the bottom step and thankfully he didn't trip fall and snap his neck while doing so, so win win! He makes to the door and suddenly feels nervous. He's never felt nervous when meeting someone new. It's an emotion, along with others, that he'd lost while living on the street. He just assumed that all people were the same so he didn't have to act any different than he usually did. But, that all changes when he met Kyle-erm Kyle's family. He didn't think people could be so nice. He thought if Kyle's family was nice, then others were too, right?

Kenny opened the door to see a man with black hair, about late thirties, a woman with brown hair, about shoulder length and looking about the same age. Another with brown hair, only longer and she seemed to look about Kevin's age, the girl had braces and she gave him a sort of annoyed look that made Kenny feel uncomfortable. The last was a boy with black hair, that he could see, he was wearing a blue hat with a red puff ball on it.

'_This must be Stan.' _ Kenny thought to himself.

He pulled himself from his thoughts and cleared his throat, "Hello, my name is Kenneth and if you follow me I will lead you to the living room." Kenny thought using his formal name would make it sound more professional and make it seem like he knew exactly what he was doing. It didn't; he felt like a dunce. He lead them there and continued, "Dinner will be in about thirty minutes. Mr. and Mrs. Broflovski will be down in a moment." Kenny said. The man nodded in acknowledgement.

"Thank you Kenneth," The woman said. Kenny smiled. Kenny turned to exit the room as Mr. and Mrs. Broflovski entered.

"Uh, Kenneth?" Came a voice that was unfamiliar to his ears. He turned to see it be Stan. 'You mind taking me up to Kyle's room?"

Kenny smiled and nodded, "Sure and hey call me Kenny."

Stan nodded, "Sure, okay, Kenny." Kenny walked out of the door with Stan and they walked to the stairs. "So, um, Kenny, Kyle told me about you, today."

Kenny glanced around, "What'd he say about me?"

"Good things," Stan said. "I heard that your dad and Kyle's dad were great friends when they were kids." Stan continued.

Kenny nodded, "Yeah, but they went in to different directions when that time came. But they're still good friends. He's paying us to work here and gave us rooms to stay in so yeah." Kenny said quite awkwardly. They traveled up the stairs and made it to Kyle's room. Kenny knocked on Kyle's door.

"Come in," came Kyle's voice through the door. Kenny opened Kyle's door. Kyle spun around at in his computer chair, away from his desktop to face the door. He smiled,"Oh, hey Stan." Kyle could practically feel the sweat roll down his neck. _'How long has Stan been here? Did he and Kenny talk? Oh, god I'm so nervous right now.'_ Kyle thought.

"You okay, dude? You look a little pale." Stan said, stepping further into the room.

"I'm fine!" Kyle said, flashing Stan and Kenny a fake grin. It was too fake. "I think I'm just a little tired, is all." Kyle stood up and walked over to the boys,"So have you two been properly acquainted?" Kyle asked. Stan now could tell Kyle was nervous about this. Kyle always used big words when he was.

"Yeah...?" Stan quirked up an eyebrow to compile a questionable look directed at Kyle. As to say,_'is everything alright?_' Kenny just nodded.

"Well, we should head down stairs. Dinner should be ready soon." Kyle said. So they left the room. With Kenny leading, followed by Kyle, then Stan. They made it to the stairs and started to descend down them when Kyle felt Stan's hand on his shoulder.

Kyle stopped, feet in between stairs and pivoted to face Stan. "Dude, don't worry," Stan said. "Kenny's an okay guy. Don't worry about how I think of him." Kyle nodded.

"Everything alright?" Kenny called from the bottom stair.

"Yes, Kenny. We're coming." Kyle smiled. Stan smirked as a blush started to appear on Kyle's face. Kyle only glared back before walking the rest of the way down the stairs. This was going to be a long dinner. Stan had to tease him about this just a little bit.

At dinner, Kyle was eyeing his food more than listening to Stan talk to him about finals and school ending in a month and a half. He nodded absentmindedly and occasionally said,'_Uhuh,'_ or '_yeah.' _Stan noticed this, but didn't say anything about it. He kept talking. He talked back and forth with Kenny for a while and found that they had a few things in common. They both thought that PlayStation was was way better than Xbox, which Kyle rolled his eyes at. They all used to watch Terrance and Phillip. Well Stan and Kyle still watched it, Kenny really couldn't.

Kyle was really a loaf in this conversation until Stan said something that intrigued him. "So Kyle, about this celebration party that's happening next week for your dad's victory or whatever the hell it was, bringing someone, you know, as a date?" Kyle flushed. He knew who he wanted to be his date. But, he really didn't know he wanted one until just now. Dammit Stan!

'_Say something doofus, you look like a retard!' _Kyle thought.

"Um, n-not at the moment.." Kyle murmurs.

'_Why did I stutter?' _ Kyle asked himself.

Stan leaned forward and smirked at Kyle. Kyle mouthed, '_You asshole! Don't you dare!' _

"Hey Kenny," Stan started. Kyle grit his teeth. "Wanna help Kyle find a date for the party?"

"Sure, I don't think I'll be much help but, um yeah." Kenny said, rather stupidly and he knew this. He shuffled in his seat as they stared at him.

"Thank you Kenny," Kyle said. Kenny nodded. "Are you bringing Wendy?" Kyle turned to Stan.

Stan fidgeted, "Um, I don't know.."

"Why not?" Kyle asked.

Stan cleared his throat, "Um we...vroke mp..." He murmured.

"What..?" Kyle asked.

"We broke up, kay?" Stan said, widening his eyes with each word to emphasize how annoyed to repeat it.

"Oh, sorry Stan. What about this time?" He regretted asking that. He always did. He felt bad for making him retell what he'd been through and make him feel more like shit. But at the same time, Kyle wanted to support Stan and all.

"She said she just wasn't happy. Like it was any different from any other times we've broken up." Stan sighed.

Kyle shuffled in his seat, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"It's fine. I know you only ask cause you care a lot." Stan smiled, facing Kyle. "But, I'm fine. Wendy's just...a hell of a lot of work." He swallows, glancing away. Kyle leaves eye contact as well, glancing at his plate. "But, I'll be okay." Kyle glances back up at Stan. "Promise!"

Kyle smiles, "You better double promise, I don't want to deal with goth Stan ever again.

"Okay, I triple promise!" Kyle giggled slightly.

Kyle glances back down at his plate and scoops up some mash potatoes and slides the spoon into his mouth. "So, Kenny you ever had a girlfriend?" Stan asked. Kyle's eyes open wide and he nearly choked on the spoon itself.

'_Shut the fuck up, Stan!' _Kyle screams in his mind, spitting the spoon out.

"Um... one time.." Kenny said, trying to his best to ignore that Kyle nearly choked on his spoon at that exact moment Stan asked his question. "But it was when I was young and I don't think it really counted. Plus, I don't really have time for a girlfriend, anyway." Kenny said. Kyle felt his heart sink a little at the words. _Girlfriend._ Kyle knew Kenny was straight he just wanted to believe he was something else for just a little bit.

'_That hurt.' _ Kyle looked down at his plate for the rest of dinner.

Stan and his family left after. Before Stan left Kyle hugged him and Stan said, "_In the darkest of times hope is something you give yourself. Don't lose hope because of what happened. It'll be okay." _Kyle felt himself nod as he turned out of the hug. Stan smiled, "See you at school tomorrow!"

"Yeah, see ya." Kyle said as the front door shut. "Hey, Kenny, want to head up to my room. I'll be up in a second. I need to grab paper and pencils. Which subject do you want to start with?"

"I think I liked english most." Kenny said.

"Very well then, we'll start there." Kyle said. Kenny nodded. Kyle and Kenny went separate ways; Kyle to his father's office to grab paper and Kenny up to Kyle's room. Kyle raced back to the stairs and up to his room. "Okay, got the paper and a few other things. I don't know how far we'll get but I'll start you off with a few simple reading exercises, just to see what level you're at and we'll work from there, okay?" Kyle smiled.

"Uh, sure...sounds good!" Kenny said. Kyle handed Kenny a book. He looked at it for a moment.

"Well, sit down." Kyle motioned to his bed. "Okay just read the title to me."

"Listen.." Kenny said.

"I got this book around when I was ten but, I think maybe this one'll be okay for you." Kyle said. "Just read me the first paragraph of the first chapter. The words are in a big print, so it shouldn't be too bad. Let me know if you can't figure out a word and I'll help you, okay?"

Kenny nodded, opening the book. From what he could gather by looking at the cover, this book might be about a dog. Then, reading the chapter title, _dog, _his suspicions were confirmed. Then, Kenny began to read:

" '_Charley is halfway across the dam, sweat dripping down her back under her T-shirt, when her father drives past her on his way back to work. She doesn't look at him. As slowly as he is driving, the car still kicks up gray-white dust from the gravel road. She walks through the dust, as straight and tall as she can make herself, jamming her walking stick into the stones as she goes, trying not to limp. She is walking. It is what he wants, and she is doing it. But if he's so interested in the best thing for her, why can't he let her decide what that is?' "_

Kyle nods, "Good. I didn't hear you make any mistakes and your pace was slow and steady." Kyle writes down something on the paper but Kenny can't see it. "If you don't mind, I would like you to read the book halfway through, or further if you like it. Maybe read it to your sister? Oh, and also, if there are words in the book you can't get or don't understand, write them down and I'll helping you with them, sound good?"

"Sounds good." Kenny nods.

"When you're reading be sure to pace yourself, okay? Rushing through it would only make it harder for you to read it." Kyle smiled. "Hey here's a trick I learned when I was in elementary school. Hold your hand up with it open and while you're reading if you come across a word you don't know or understand, one finger goes down. If you can't get through a page without putting all five fingers down, it's just too hard of a read for you."

"I learned that trick too. A teacher in third grade taught it to me." Kenny said.

"Well then, there's one thing you already know! You're smarter than you think I guess." Kyle said. Kenny chuckled lightly. Kenny set the book down and they continued their english lesson. They did some mathematics, then learned a little history. Kenny learned so much his head hurt.

Kyle brought out his literature and decided to take a chance at reading poetry.

"So what's up next?" Kenny asked. He looked at the clock and noticed it was already eight thirty. They'd only have time for one more thing.

Kyle blushed lightly, he was a tad embarrassed to even suggest it. "Umm, I was thinking maybe some poetry...along the aspect of Shakespeare."

"Poetry..?" Kenny questioned.

"It has good morals and life lessons." Kyle said.

Kenny shrugged, "You're the teacher."

Kyle smiled, "Great, let's get started." Kyle opened the book to a familiar page at which he'd read time and time again. It was one of his favorites of Shakespeare's work. "Okay, how about...um how about _**Romeo and Juliet**_?" Kyle flushed.

'_Why did I just go there? I could have said have said a different one like __**Macbeth **__or... or something else by him!' _Kyle panicked inside, hoping Kenny wouldn't think it weird that Kyle had suggested a _romantic _story. Kyle felt pity on himself for being so low.

"Sure, I like that one." Kenny said.

Kyle tilted his head, "Really?"

Kenny blushed, "Y-yeah, it's a classic right?"

'_Did he just blush? Fuck. Now I'm blushing.' _Kyle flushed again.

"Yeah, one of my favorite ones actually." Kyle smiled sifting through the pages trying to find a good spot.

They read the play halfway through. By that time it was almost ten o'clock. Kyle put his bookmark back into his book under the _**Romeo and Juliet **_tag and closed it. He sighed, rubbing his eye rather tiredly.

"Thanks Kyle, for helping me out tonight." Kenny said. Kyle nodded. "And I'll be sure to read some of this." Kenny said, holding up the book.

Kyle looked at Kenny, his heart pounding in his chest; listening to every word he said. His fallen head over heels for this guy, hasn't he? Is that saying even really true; love at first sight? Kyle didn't know. The heart wants what the heart wants and what Kyle's heart wants is Kenny. He could feel himself losing grip; his stomach was sinking and it kept getting harder to breathe. What was it about Kenny that made Kyle literally drool at the thought? Was it his eyes or that smile? Or his laid back attitude despite everything he's been through his eyes still shine bright for the day ahead. Kyle wanted nothing more than to stare up into those eyes for the rest of his days. Kiss those pale lips that curved so perfectly when forming a smile or a smirk. Be held in those arms at night and in the morning when either was too lazy to get out of bed. He wanted nothing more nor anything less. Why must he feel this way when he knows those feelings can't possibly be returned? He'll never be able to look up into those eyes forever or be kissed by those lips or even held in those arms. It was all wished upon a star that was too far away for Kyle to reach. Star's in it of themselves were already dead; burned out over thousands of years ago. Kyle was a thousand years too late. He's dream of ever being with Kenny dead like that star he wished on.

'_I don't understand this feeling. I don't understand love. I don't know much about being in love. But, I do know this: I know I feel when I look at him, this heart pounding, mouth drying, nervous sweat sort of feeling. I know he doesn't get the same feeling. I know I'm gay. And...I know..Kenny's...straight.' _ Kyle breathed slowing, he felt his chest get heavy and all of a sudden something wet run down his cheek. He blink a few times and sure enough it happened again.

"Kyle," Kenny asked, a bit of concern in his voice. Kyle turned to see Kenny's eyebrows furrowed and his face mustarded into a concerned look to match his tone. Kyle reached up and touched his face. He was crying. He was confused. Why?

"I-I'm sorry...I don't know why I.." He trailed off, feeling his stomach clench. He knew why he was crying, he was just too embarrassed to admit it to himself. His heart was breaking. Tears began to fall more and he had no control over it. "I...really don't know why I'm... I'm so sorry..."

'_Why do I always hurt myself? I'm just stating facts. But yet the truth still hurts. And now I'm crying right in front of him. Real smooth Kyle, yeah he thinks you're so cool now. Why do I say and think things and I don't realize how vulnerable I'm making myself; how hollow and fragile I make myself. Just one move and I break. I'm scared inside and thinking these things attack my insecurity barrier and once there is a crack; one small crack, I fall apart. The little confidence I have errodes away and what's left is ruins. Just a dark desolate place full of depression and fear. I am scared. Maybe that's why I'm crying. I'm just scared. So scared that I can't even decipher the emotion anymore; any emotion anymore. I'm just...I'm just..numb. So very numb.' _Kyle stops thinking for a moment. He feels Kenny's arms around him. This guy maybe a little too trusting or just so goddamn kind it's an impulse for him. '_Fuck, now I'm crying harder. I'm soaking his shoulder. When did he take hold of me? When did I latch onto him? He...he's just...fuck. The only other person I know that would do that for me is Stan. But that's because we're so close. I know I'm a tad sensitive when it comes to a few things, and Stan knows not to upset me that way, but I guess I didn't know I was this sensitive. Especially when the topic of love came about. I don't like to listen to him talk about Wendy; Wendy's hair, Wendy's eyes, sometimes I wish she'd dump him right then and there so I don't have to listen to him talk about how perfect she is. In retrospect, when she does break up with him, I always feel bad for thinking it. I guess I'm just jealous that he had someone to love and someone who loves him back. Even if it is off and on again. I want to be loved and to love someone too. I know it's hard and makes me sound like a desperate teenage girl. I know it. When Stan tells me he and Wendy broke up for god knows what time and tells me how it feels to have your heart shatter and reassembled with some imaginable hope that it's a fluke and everything will be fine. I wanna tell him that's how I feel all the time. Welcome to my life. My unloved person from inside screams and rips apart my insides and tears me apart. And now what's going on? The person I'm crushing on is holding me while I cry for reasons I won't tell him. Here comes that imaginable hope that he actually likes me. I suck. Why do I have this sinking feeling in my chest; why the fuck does it hurt so bad? Is it a good hurt? Like the prick of a needle when you get a shot? What is it called that I'm feeling. This good hurt; it's pounding hard in my chest that increases every time I feel his hand rub my back. It's called being scared and in love isn't it? Fuck...'_

"I'm s-sorry. I don't know why I'm crying," Kyle finally speaks aloud again.

'_Liar. Is that even all you can say? I'm sorry? I'm sorry I love you so much it hurts, but I can't tell you this, we literally just met yesterday. How can you love someone you just met? You don't know anything about them but that pounding in your chest proves that you have feelings for them; all you want is to be irrational and in love that it makes you blind. And then you get hurt.' _ Kyle berated himself for loving someone he just met. Love is an emotion that becomes clear over time. You might feel it, but don't realize what it is. Kyle just might be one of the foolish few who realize it right away.

"It's alright." Kenny's voice rung out among the white noise that was Kyle's thoughts. "Maybe you had so much angry-frustration pent up inside from some other time that it just decided to come out at the most inconvenient of times. It happens to me sometimes, so don't worry about it." Kenny reassures. With Kenny's words and the ministrations he was doing, Kyle calmed in Kenny's arms.

"I think it might be stress, maybe. I've been working so hard lately, with school and I guess I just wasn't aware that I was." Kyle said, feeling himself sink into Kenny's embrace. It felt so good to be held. That last time he was held was by his mother when he was eight and had a nightmare. He forgot how it felt to be held. He didn't want to forget again.

'_How come you keep lying? Why don't you just fess up and tell him what's really going on inside your head?' _ Kyle fidgeted slightly. '_What are you? Why the fuck am I harassing myself? Am I developing voices now? The fuck? Just shut the fuck up and enjoy this!' _ Kyle closed his eyes and found himself falling asleep in Kenny's embrace. Soon enough, he did.

Kenny laid him down in his bed and covered him up. Kyle curled over on his side facing Kenny. He looked...cute. His fist curled by his head and cuddled into his pillow. Kenny put his hand on his head and brushed his read curls out of his face. Kenny leaned down and kissed the side of Kyle forehead.

'_What the fuck? Stop it you'll wake him up, dumbass!' _ Kenny then stood up, backing away from Kyle.

Kenny watched Kyle's face for a moment and could have sworn he saw Kyle's lips curl into the faintest smile. Kenny smiled then too, looking to the ground. "Some sleep should do ya some good, Ky." Kenny whispered, glancing up. He raised his hand and rubbed the back of his neck, "Some sleep could do me good too. Night Ky." Kenny said, then exited the room.

Kenny entered his room and found that his sister wasn't there again. She didn't do well alone, so Kenny knew. Kenny stripped himself of his clothes and decided to shower in the small wash room that was in his room. He grabbed his jacket, a white tee and a pair of boxers. He tossed them on the counter in there and then grabbed a towel from under the sink. He closed the door and locked it behind him. He turned on the knobs in the shower and the shower head fizzed as warm water came through the holes. Kenny checked the temperature, twice, just to be sure. He then stepped into the shower and closed the curtain.

For the first five minutes under the warm water he just stood there and thought about today; thought about his life, thought about Kyle. He seemed so vulnerable just now. He wanted to think that Kyle had a different reason for being upset so suddenly. Kenny knows that _so suddenly _feeling all too well. He sighed as the water lathered his hair. If only Kenny knew what was going on inside Kyle's head. He hated not knowing. Not knowing anything.

Kenny reached for the soap and somehow, out of the universes own good will, he slips on the plastic and slams his head on the shower knobs. Thank you, the universe! He falls with a hard thunk and splash as water that hasn't made it to the drain is stopped by Kenny's body hitting the plastic floor.

"Fuck.." he mutters as the blood leaves his body and mixed with the shower water around him. It isn't long before the world goes black. Well thanks a hell of a lot Death.

* * *

**_Hello~ Long time no read, eh? I hope it was worth the wait! Please review!_****  
**

**_Thanks to everyone who faved/followed my story! You are the best! And thank you to the one person who took the time to review! You're the best I love you! Keep reading reviewing and following because this story is about to get a whole lot better and it's all thanks to you guys! _**

**_~gohaangten12_**


	4. Ch3 Let Things Run Their Course

_A/N: Sorry this took forever! I'm dead on creativity since school started. So, here is chapter 3! And again, faves, follows, and reviews are very much appreciated! Introducing two other characters to the story hope you like!_

_~gohaangten12_

Chapter 3- Let Things Run Their Course

A growl low and gruff rumbled in his ears. This woke the boy, rather slowly though. His eyes peeked through the lids as to test the light. But it was more of a slight glow then the usual pulsating, blinding light he was used to. The growl made itself known again. He turned around, looking into a fire ablaze in small, usually black orbs.

Kenny jumped up. Staring into the eyes of Damien, Kenny fumbled around his feet, trying to stand.

With his teeth grit, he asked,"What'd you do this time, dumbass?" Holding back another growl, Damien helped Kenny up. His gruff nature made it seem he was forcing him to stand rather than help the blonde.

"I slipped in the shower." Kenny said, solemnly.

"Dumbass." Damien muttered. Kenny glanced around. He appeared to be in Damien's living room.

"Damien don't be so rude!" Came an accented angry tone. Kenny looked over to the kitchen doorway. There he saw a blonde, about 15, not yet 16, with his red jacketed arms crossed, frowning at the demon.

"Hey, Pip." Kenny throw his hand up to wave toward the British teen.

He uncrossed his arms and smiled. "Hello Kenneth, lovely to see you again. Although rather inconvenient for you, I must say." Pip said, curving his lips into a shy smile. Kenny nodded. "Damien, please don't be rude to him, he is your friend, say hello." He crossed his arms again.

"More like unsavory acquaintance." He muttered. Pip swatted the back of his head. "Okay fine! Hi Kenny." Kenny giggled into his hand. The all powerful Anti-Christ submitting to his British lover. Their relationship was rather amusing to watch to say the least. At first, when Pip had first died, he was rather fearful of Damien. He was more shy and innocent at the time. But, as time grew, they got closer, and Damien went soft for Pip. It's strange to say the least. Most of the time, when it came to other things, Pip was the one to submit and do as told. Although Pip maybe older and wiser than he was when he was eight, he still was the same innocent British boy he was was seven years ago. "This could be categorized as abuse Pippers." Damien brushed the back of his head.

"You're the bloody Anti-Christ." Pip stated. "And if you'd stop being rude to our guests, I wouldn't strike you in the back of the head." Pip folded his arms once more.

"Is someone on their boy-period today?" Damien teased.

"Oh, Damien, grow up a little?" Pip clenched his fists at his side and walked out.

"He's hot when he's pissed off." Damien said, looking at the direction Pip had left. A smirk graced his lips as he thought about what he'd do to him later.

"How long will I be here this time?" Kenny asked. Damien pursed his lips, thinking quite hard on the question.

"I'd say till about 6 in the morning since you died at around 10 at night or so, right?" Damien calculated. "Really it's hard to tell. Sometimes you're here for a few hours or a few days." Kenny's facial expression become worried. A few days, it feels like no time at all when he's in Hell. "It will seem like a few minutes back on Earth, though." His facial expression softened. "Here in Hell the time plain is different than the one on Earth. Although it's just a guess, I figure you'll be here for a while."

A sound of tumbling objects and an '_Oh, oh no!' _come from the kitchen and Damien immediately dashed up and that way. Kenny follows and as they enter they see Pip on the floor, gathering three plastic cups from the floor. He stood and they could see Pip's front was soaked with whatever was in the cups.

Pip sighed, "Oh dear." He said, looking down at himself. "I've gotten myself all wet."

"Are you alright; what happened?" Damien asked.

"I'm fine, Damien. Flame just got in the of where I was walking. I'm fine no need to fuss." Pip looked around on the floor and found their baby dragon, Flame. Pip picked the little one up. "Are you alright? I'm terribly sorry Flamey!" The dragon squeaked lowly as its tail wiped around. The dragon seem to be fine for the most part, but Pip would always feel bad if he accidently hurt the poor little guy. It was just a baby after all.

"What were you doing?" Damien asked.

"I was bringing tea out for everyone." Pip smiled, sheepishly.

"Ah, but the British thing to do right?" Damien made fun.

Pip stomped his foot, "No! I was being polite and bring our guest a drink! Unlike you, being so rude to Kenneth!" Pip folded his arms again. The frown had also made a come back. Damien always did this, made fun of Pip's native land, but Damien didn't ever think he'd stir the pot to many times. There's one thing Pip can never do, stay mad at Damien, even though it hurt his pride a little that his own boyfriend would mock his home country. Pip simmered down a bit. He took a breath, "Kenneth would you like something to drink?"

"That's okay Pip, but thanks anyway." Kenny said.

"Very well then, excuse me, I need to changed." Pip left the room in search of dry clothes.

"Do you always do that to him?" Kenny asked.

"What? Make fun of him? Yeah." Damien said. "Why?"

"Well, he didn't seem to like that to much." Kenny said.

"He knows I'm just kidding though." Damien said.

Kenny took a breath as he said, "Damien...how often is it that you two don't throw angry words at each other?"

"It's not like I do this all the time. He knows I love him." Damien said.

"Do you tell him?"

"What?" Damien inquired.

"That you love him. Have you said it? Like ever?" Kenny asked.

"Of course I have!" Damien said.

"When was the last time?" Kenny asked. At this Damien took a breath in, like he was about to say something, then let it out. Come to think of it he couldn't remember the last time he and Pip had told each other they loved each other. This made Damien's non-beating heart sink a little.

"I can't remember..." Damien sighed.

As their conversation came to an abrupt end, Pip returned. A bright smile on his face.

"Kenneth, I've been meaning to ask you, ever since you got here you seemed to be, how should I say this, distant. Is something bothering you?" Pip asked.

"Actually I've got a lot on my mind." Kenny said. Pip sat down and offered Kenny a seat.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Pip smiled.

"Oh, Pip don't make this a therapists office," Damien said.

"Hush Damien!" Pip said, rather roughly. "If you don't _want _to be here you don't _have_ to be!"

Damien rolled his eyes and took a seat next to Pip anyway. Kenny then began to explain what happen the last few days. How he met Kyle and begun getting these feelings. It was strange, really, Kenny had never felt like this before. He didn't know exactly what these feelings were. Pip smiled as Kenny explained these things to him. He knew what it was. He was falling for the boy. Pip knew the feeling.

Pip chuckled lightly as Kenny finished. "Well, Kenny, it seems you are developing feelings for Kyle." He took a sip of tea he'd poured for himself earlier. Kenny nodded, he knew it was happening; he just didn't think he would ever like a guy before. "You're confused?" Pip asked.

"Yeah, maybe a little." Kenny admitted.

"That's normal." Pip's eyes softened as he set his cup down. "I know you don't know what's going on right now, but the only thing you can do is let things run their course." Pip smiled. "That's the only way to know if your feelings are for sure. If they aren't then...I'm sorry." Kenny nodded, acknowledging each word that left Pip's mouth.

_Let things run their course._

"So what you're saying is, if I follow and trust in the feeling in my gut to see what happens? And, if the feeling goes away then it was really never meant to be?" Kenny asked. Pip only nodded. "Thanks, hey I think-" Kenny disappeared.

Damien looked at the non-existing watch on his wrist, "Hmm, record timing." Pip sighed, a soft smile on his face. Talking about this really did make his heart flutter. It made him think about him and Damien. He felt his cheeks go flush. They'd been dating for a while but Damien really didn't have to do anything to get him flustered.

Damien looked at the smiling, blushing Brit. He was so cute; the way his blonde hair swayed at the side of his cheeks, when his blue eyes sparkled, it lite a fire in his own. He always loved the way his lips puckered when ever he went to take a sip of his tea.

Damien put his arm around his waist and Pip squeaked. Noticing it was Damien he smiled. "Hey Pip?" Pip hummed, smiling at Damien. "I love you." Damien kissed his forehead.

"I love you too, Damien."

Kenny groaned, rolling over in his bed. '_What time is it?'_ He sat up and stretched with a yawn. Kenny's vision came in blurred, then shapes started to form. He saw two big brown eyes stare at him shyly.

"Hey, Karen, what's up?" He smiled.

"Um... it's noon. But...um...that's okay, cause I told...momma...you weren't feeling...well." She mumbled in a whispered tone.

"I feel fine." Kenny said.

"I didn't...um really know...um be...cause the red mark on your head..." She said.

Kenny sighed calmly, "I'm all right really." Kenny said with a smile. Karen nodded and stood silent. "How are you doing?" Kenny asked, tilting his head a little.

"I-I-I'm alright." She answered. This the most she'd ever talked in less than a minute, to be honest. But, it was a lot more when she talked to Kenny or her mother. "K-Ken, can I stay up here with you tonight?"

"Of course, Kare-bear." Kenny said. Karen smiled, not just a self-assuring smile, a real one. Those were often rare. When it came to Karen all you'd get a shy smile; you'd be lucky enough to get that. Kenny and Karen are as close as close can get really. Karen loves her big brother; him and his problems too.

A few days later, it was Thursday and Kenny, along with the rest of his family had gotten to know their way around the Broflovski Mansion. As well as getting used to the job itself. Kenny and Kyle were getting closer as friends, but they were also as far as possible from being more than that. Which, in the end, disappointed Kyle a bit. But, he decided that if the person he really, really liked didn't like him back, he'd be okay. It would hurt, but he was almost sixteen and had an entire life to find the love of his life.

Kyle was in this huge room, which was considered the ballroom, since this was were all their celebrations were held. Kyle wasn't really doing anything in there but thinking. The celebration party was Wednesday of next week and, well, Kyle felt weird about it. He never wanted something so much. All he wanted was for Kenny to be his date. Not that he had high hopes of that ever happening; he just wanted it so much.

"Hey Kyle," Kenny said. Kyle snapped out of his daze and stood.

"Oh, h-hey Kenny." He smiled.

'_Damn stutter.'_

"What are you doing in here. And, uh, where exactly is here, anyway?" Kenny asked.

"Oh, this is the ball room. This is where all the parties and celebrations happen. I wasn't doing much, just thinking." Kyle explained.

"Whatcha thinkin about?" Kenny asked.

"O-Oh, just um, about the party that's coming up and I should probably find a date." He said. He swallowed, mumbling the next line.

"What was that last part?"

"To find a date."

"No after that."

"That...uh, I, well, I can't dance." Kyle admitted, blushing and looking down at his feet.

" I can. I could teach you." Kenny offered. Kyle looked up.

"Like, what kind of dancing?" Kyle asked.

"I know this..." Kenny reached out, taking Kyle's hand in one and wrapped the other around Kyle's waist. "Take that other hand around my shoulder," Kenny instructed. Kyle did, blushing so hard that his cheeks were almost a shade redder than his hair. "This okay by you?" Kenny asked.

"It uh- It's um...uh...yes," Kyle stammered. Kenny chuckled to himself. Kyle wanted to hide his face it was so red. Kyle was being so cute. Kenny felt himself go a shade pink as his cheeks heated up.

"Ready?" Kenny asked. Kyle swallowed and nodded. "I'll lead." He smiled. "Follow my lead." They began to move; Kenny adjusted their arms and began moving backwards, Kyle followed as instructed; gliding his feet across the marble floor. On occasion Kyle would step on Kenny toes through his shoes, whispering a soft but hurriedly, _sorry._ Kenny assured Kyle it was fine and just stay steady. Even though the pain shooting pain in his toes told him otherwise. Kyle was getting nervous and could feel his palms get sweaty. Kyle felt his heart speed up and his breath hitch. His hands shook and he backed away. He looked down to his feet and dropped his hands. "What's the matter? You were doin' alright."

Kyle avoided making eye contact, glancing around the room; frantic to avoid his fleeting heartbeat. "I...um... it's nothing." Kyle finally made eye contact. "Why don't we meet up in my room in a few minutes for your afternoon lessons. I feel I need to get to bed after dinner so...just meet me up there, 'kay?" Kyle said, turning and dashing off, leaving Kenny quite perplexed.

Kyle ran the stairs and down the hall to his room. He opened and slammed the door. He suddenly began to break down in tears; all of his emotions bursted forward like the wall that held him altogether had shattered into tiny pieces of glass; and tearing his heart into pieces.

'_I can't hide it anymore.'_ he thought, wiping his tear stained face. '_I'm in love with him. I'm in love with Kenny.' _He tried to contain his little hiccups and sobbing noises but, how could he? He was in love with someone who, to his knowledge, was straight. He had to pull himself together; this wasn't the time to have _another _breakdown. He took in a few deep breaths to calm himself and to slow his heartbeat. He sniffled a few times and cleared his throat.

It was about ten minutes into the lesson and Kenny hadn't mentioned anything that had happen earlier which, Kyle was thankful for. He really didn't want to talk about it. Really, at this time, they were having a lot of fun. Kyle put on some music on shuffle. Kenny seemed to like it. It was a mix between Linkin Park, Skillet and Fall Out Boy with some now and again P!nk and t.A.T.u. Well, he liked a variety of music. But limited it to one playlist for now. Which was mostly that. Kyle still felt awkward about earlier but he was really good at disguising it. And even though the more he tried to ignore that fact that it happened the more his chest ache, he still kept a straight face.

"Ugh, I remember now, I hated math!" Kenny groaned.

"It's never exactly a piece of cake." Kyle said. Kyle opened his math book to a review page. "I know this maybe more advanced than what you know, but there are always basic steps in tough equations like these." Kyle grab a sheet of paper and wrote down an easy one step equation. "Basically what you are to do is find x. You remember from yesterday right?" Kenny nodded and solved the equation with ease. Kyle smiled, "Good, now how about a two step equation? It's not so hard all you have to do is the same first step but instead of x being by itself it has a number in front of it and you have to get x by itself so what you do is divide the number you get from the first step to the number in front of the variable...like this...got it?" Kyle explained while writing down the problem.

"Yeah." Kenny said. Kyle wrote down a new equation and asked Kenny to solve it. Kenny began and Kyle immediately saw an error.

"No, no." Kenny looked over at Kyle who scooted closer, stealing the pencil from Kenny. "You have to subtract first." Kyle explained fixing Kenny's mistake.

"Okay," Kenny nods, finishing the problem.

Kyle smiled,"Yeah, good."

"Can we take a break. My brain hurts." Kenny said.

Kyle nodded, "Yeah."

Kyle gathers the materials and put them to the side. Silence filled the room and Kyle feared the subject would come up. Kenny needed to come out with it though. He needed to tell Kyle how he felt. He felt Kyle needed to know. Whether it would end the friendship or make it stronger, he didn't know. He had to tell him.

"Kyle," Kenny spoke up.

Kyle shifted on the bed and looked toward Kenny. He tried not expect it, but he knew what he wanted to talk about. "Y-yeah?"

"I need to tell you something and I-I know...I'll understand if what you think of me afterwards... I'll understand." Kenny took a breath and swallowed. Kyle just intently stared at him. He didn't know what he was going to say but, the possibilities scattered in his mind and his breathing picked up. What was Kenny going to say? Does he know? He made it obvious enough, so he could. He was terrified.

"Yeah...g-go ahead." Kyle said.

"Kyle I..." Kenny began. Kyle lost all mental capacity and absentmindedly leaned closer to Kenny. "I like you. Like really really like you." Just as his sentence ended Kyle unconsciously touched his lips to Kenny's.

Kenny was in shock. He had just confessed and expected to get awkward silence, instead he got lips on his. He closed his eyes and kissed back; he's brain malfunctioned and tried to comprehend this.

'_Well Shit.'_


	5. Ch 4 Shy Faces and Warm Smiles

_**A/N It's finally up! So sorry it took so long; I got caught up in writing some other things I didn't make as much time for this one like I did with the other one. Consider this Thanksgiving day present. You should be very happy with this chapter actually. Go ahead and read on! I've keep you waiting long enough. **_

_**Enjoy!~**_

Chapter 4- Shy Faces and Warm Smiles

Kyle was fully aware that he had kissed Kenny and was aware of and totally shocked Kenny had kissed him back. He'd completely missed what Kenny said and was racking his brain about what was happening.

'_Fuck.' _Kyle thought.

They pulled apart slowly, eyes locking as they backed away. Kyle's heart rate and breathing had picked up as mental began to have a panic attack.

"Uh...I'm sorry!" Kyle panicked.

"No...it's fine...didn't you hear me?" Kenny said.

"W-what...?" Kyle asked.

"I said I like you...alot." Kenny said, turning a shade of red.

"Oh," Kyle whispered. Kyle looked to the side blushing. "Um...I like you a lot too.." He murmured softly.

"You do..?"

"Yeah..." Kyle nodded, glancing around.

"So what do we do now?" Kenny asked.

"I kind of liked kissing you." Kyle blushed, looking to his hands, a small smile on his face. Kenny smiled and scooted closer. He took Kyle's chin in between his pointer finger and thumb then brought their lips together. Kyle made eye contact just before they did. They closed their eyes and Kenny pulled Kyle's face closer to his. Their lips connected; lips sewn together lip and smushed, pulling back and going back in. Kyle could barely believe this. He was kissing the guy he'd been crushing on for weeks and it was absolutely amazing. Kenny storked Kyle's cheek with his thumb. Kyle let's out a subtle moan against Kenny's lips. He immediately pulled back, embarrassed beyond belief. Kyle covered his mouth, flushed and bright red. He looked to his knees as Kenny cupped his chin, removing his hand from over his mouth.

"Don't be shy, Kyle. It happens sometimes; don't be embarrassed." Kenny whispered. Kyle's face flushed a deeper shade of, throwing his hands up to hide his face. Kenny smiled and chuckled. He removed Kyle's hands from his face. Kyle smiled at Kyle. Kyle's mouth moved but no words came out. Kenny dove back in and captured Kyle's lips into a passionate kiss. Kyle muffled a moaned and flushed, but didn't pull away. The kiss took a turn for the better when Kenny took a chance and let his tongue dip into Kyle's mouth. It felt kind of strange at first, well, _really_ strange. And kind of gross, but it slowly became more arousing. His cheeks felt like they were being pinched. His face felt hot as their tongues tangled and re tangled.

It felt like nothing he had ever experienced before. It felt like the air was leaving his lungs and just as the last breath was about to exit his body it all re entered and sent tremors throughout his being. It was doing the same for Kenny. He'd kissed before, but it was never this hot. His heart pounded hard and fast in his chest; it felt like he might be having a heart attack. Oh please don't let him have a heart attack in his first make out session with Kyle. His erratic heart beat steadied but he could still hear it pounding in his ears.

To both their disappointments, they pulled apart; in need of air. They both steadied their breathing and Kenny smirked, "Didn't know you could kiss." Kyle smiled, tilting his head down, covering his mouth.

"You never asked," He muffled into his palm. "You kiss well, too." Kyle's face was burning up. He thought his face would explode. Kyle suddenly looked up at Kenny, remembering something. "Oh, Kenny I have something for you." Kenny face became curious as Kyle went over to his bedside desk. He pulled out a box. "My dad ask me to give this to you," Kyle began pulling something out of the box. "My dad thought it be good for you to have it." He pulled out an older flip phone. It was a blue LG ENV3. A very older looking phone, but it was the least he could do.

"A cell phone?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah, uh my dad thought that it might be a little more convenient for the staff to have one. Your parents and siblings will get one as well." Kyle explained. "I put my number in it, if you want to test something out."

"Can I try texting you?" Kenny asked.

"Go for it." Kyle replied. Kenny fumbled with the Qwerty keyboard around his fingers.

Kyle's phone buzzed and he opened the message.

'_I think it's cute when you blush.'_

Kyle immediately flushed pink, looking down at his Iphone. Kenny glanced up and smiled, then back down to text him again.

'_I also like it when you smile.'_

Kyle smiled.

'_Your eyes are beautiful.'_

Kyle's face began to burn up like an active volcano. It only got worse when he say Kenny's last text.

"K-Kenny!" Kyle sputtered out. Kenny chuckled wholeheartedly, covering his mouth with eyes closed. Kyle reviewed the text and his face was glowing brighter than fireworks exploding in the sky.

'_I'd wear your ass as a hat.' _

Kyle slightly punch the boy in the shoulder. "Ow.." Kenny muttered. "You should atleast know from the beginning that you're dating a pervert." Kenny smiled, glancing down at his phone.

'_Dating,' _Kyle thought. '_Just like that?' _

"Dating?" Kyle murmured softly, averting his eyes.

"Uh, I mean if you want, I just assumed..." Kenny rubbed the back of his neck looking away.

"It's fine, you didn't ask, is all." Kyle said.

"Oh.." Kenny said. "Oh! Then, uh...um...Kyle do you wanna be be my boyfriend."

"Yes." Kyle smiled. Kenny smiled too. He cupped Kyle's cheek and brought their lips together.

They parted quickly hearing a knock to Kyle's door. "Kyle?" Came Ike's small voice through the door.

"Yeah, Ike?" Kyle asked.

He opened the door. "Mom needs you and Kenny. She out in the garden."

"Okay," Kyle responded, quite dully. "C'mon Kenny."

They stood and walked out the door. "What were you guys even doing?" Ike asked.

Kyle could never lie when under pressure. Him and pressure didn't mix well. "Uh...tutoring Kenny." Kyle said. Well, it wasn't a _total _lie. They were previously just not up to that very moment.

Ike started at Kyle for a few seconds, "Okay." He shrugged it off and went down the hall.

Kyle sighed in relief. He turned to Kenny and smiled, "To the garden?" Kenny asked.

"To the garden." Kyle confirmed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyle lead Kenny to the backyard where they followed arches with flowers climbing around them all the way to the greenhouses towards the end.

"Wow." Kenny said.

"Yeah, mum loves her flowers." Kyle said. He opened the door to one of the greenhouses and stepped in. Kenny following suit. This greenhouse had more than flowers: it also had fruits and vegetables.

"Hello, bubbla and Kenneth, nice to see you." Sheila smiled.

Kenny nodded, "Hello."

"Kenneth, I will be taking a trip later in the week and I would love it if you would water my garden while I was away? I'd do it myself but, obviously I won't be around and I'll be traveling a lot more in the next month so it's good for you to know what's what." Sheila explained. Kenny nodded. "Kyle would you mind explaining to Kenneth, I need to speak to your father." Kyle nodded and Sheila left them alone.

There was silence for a few moments until Kenny spoke, "Bubbla?" Kenny chuckled.

"Oh, shush up." Kyle said.

"No, it's cute." Kenny laughed.

"Then stop laughing, god dammit!" Kyle flushed. "Just...follow me." Kyle said, shaking his head and walking towards the other end of the greenhouse.

Kyle explained everything to Kenny; what to do and how it should be done. Kenny understood and Kyle offer to help him the first few times. Kyle walked over to one of the plants and picked something off of it.

"Want some strawberries?" Kyle asked, walking over to one of the facets and washing them off. "They're my favorite."

"Sure I'd love some." Kenny replied.

"They're a lot better freshly picked." Kyle said, holding out the bowl as Kenny grabbed a few.

"They are." Kenny said, biting in to one.

"My mom takes extra good care of them, too." Kyle said. "My mom's always love to garden, she's done even before I was born." Kyle said, putting the bowl down. "Good?" Kyle asked, folding his hands behind his back as Kenny finishes his last few. Kyle smiles

"Great," Kenny says, licking his fingers when done. Kyle chuckles lightly. "Got anything else to...uh...taste test?" Kenny asked, with a sly smirk spreading across his face.

"Dinner's soon. You can eat then." Kyle said. Kenny smiled, leaning his face closer to Kyle's. About to connect lips, Kyle shifted away looked to the side.

"W-what?" Kenny asked. He was a tad confused.

"The dining room is visible from here." Kyle said, glancing toward the large window outside the greenhouse, which was indeed in view. "My...parents...don't know.." Kyle said, trailing off, biting his lip.

"Oh," Was all Kenny could think to say. He figured as much, really. A teenage boy with a successful father and basically the center of attention of the town, that wasn't really something he'd want to get out.

"The only one that _does _know, is Stan. I trust him with something like that." Kyle explained. "I'd trust him with anything."

"Even about us." Kenny asked.

"Most likely," Kyle says. "If that's alright with you, though."

"It's fine with me." Kenny says. He reaches out and grabs Kyle's hand. "I'm okay with whomever you want to tell." There was silence between the two boys for a moment, but it was a comfortable silence between them as Kyle watch Kenny hold his hand; a tingling sensation start in his stomach and spread to his face and across his cheeks.

"We should go inside; dinner should be done in a few minutes." Kyle said, pulling Kenny along with him. Kenny stopped, looking at their hands intertwined and then up to Kyle when he felt eyes on him. "What's wrong Kenny?" Kyle asked, with a tad of concern lining his voice. The way he was looking at their hands made Kyle worry a little.

He shook his head with a smile, "Nothing." He reassured. "Can...can I ask you something?" He asked, Kyle nodded. "Since, you know, we're together now...um...do you wanna be my date to your dad's celebration party...maybe?"

Kyle licked his lips as they stretched into a smile, "Uh...um yeah I'd like that." Kyle glance to the side, checking for anyone in their sights and reached over and cupped Kenny's cheek, kissing the other side. Kenny cheeks lite up as Kyle smiled at him, continuing to pull him along.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_5 Minutes Before_

Off in the distance, there's a sound of rustling of the vines and bushes accompanying the sound of a camera shutter; snapping pictures of the two every 20 seconds. Shifting his crouching position, he smiles, capturing every little affectionate thing shared between the two. Every blush, shit grin and look. Chuckling to himself he set the camera down for him to view. All turning out great, he picks the camera back up to take a few more pictures. He caught them holding hands and blushing more. Snapping one last picture, unsure of what he caught he pulled it back to look at it. He smiled even wider, and creepier than before.

"Oh Kyle," He smiled down at the photo of him kissing Kenny's cheek. "Revenge is a Son of a Bitch." He said, wondering off as Kyle and Kenny left the greenhouse; unaware that their little displays of affection were caught on camera. They don't realize how much danger they were in from just a few pictures.


	6. Ch 5 To the Beat of My Heart

_A/N: So sorry to keep you guys waiting with this; I really am! But, I'm sure this is worth the wait and I just know by the end of this chapter you guys are going to hate me._

_Oh; and Kyle has uped the gay scale 99.99999999999999%, Just thought you should know :)_

_Enjoy then!~_

_-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-_

Chapter 5

To the Beat of My Heart

The night of the Celebration party rolled around quickly. Kyle was a bit nervous. Not only was he going with Kenny, but it their first thing they were doing as a couple. That was pretty nerve racking to him. He had the jitters and he couldn't tell if it was from being nervous or excitement. His stomach was practically in knots over the feelings, like they were having it out with one another to see which feeling would overtake the other. This made him more nervous and started to think nervous was beating out excitement. It wasn't a fair fight to begin with.

He'd also been working on something special. It was a surprise and he was excited about it. Therefore, the excitement struck back. He'd been working on it in secret and very diligently for about a week. And he was very pleased with how it turned out.

Kenny walked into Kyle's room with Karen attached to his side. "What's up." Kenny grinned.

"I have something for Karen." Kyle said. Karen jumped slightly, hearing her own name. "I've worked on it for about a week now and I thought you'd like it." Kyle went to his closet and shuffled around. Karen was nervous; Kyle made her something? What could it be? Kyle pulled out a dress on a plastic hanger. Karen's eyes lite up, eyeing the fabric. It was gorgeous. It was pink with white poka dots and a red bow around the waist. It also had red lace surrounding the collar. Karen's eyes were wide with joy. She'd never seen a dress so pretty. And Kyle made it just for her. Why'd be go and do that? Karen thought it weird, but accepted it nonetheless.

"It's beautiful." Her small voice said. "And...it's for me?" She asked. Kyle nodded as she took the dress from Kyle's hands.

"I thought you like to wear it tonight." Kyle said.

"Yes I would," she said. "Thank you." She squeaked. She hugged Kyle tightly. She released Kyle from her death grip and exited the room.

Kenny watched her leave, then turned back to Kyle, "I think that's the most she's talked to anyone, but me and my mom." Kenny smiled. "You're something special then."

"I'd hope so." Kyle said, hugging his arms around his own waist.

"Didn't know you could sew." Kenny said.

"Never asked." Kyle counted, grinning.

"It's a good thing you're cute," Kenny said. Kyle blushed. Karen came back in and whirled around in her dress.

"Do I look pretty?" She asked.

"Beautiful." Kenny said, patting her head gently.

"Th-thank you so much Kyle." She said, shyly.

"It was my pleasure." Kyle said. She then took off down the hall to her and Kenny's room. Kyle and Kenny both smiled at her energy.

-/-/-/-

Later, some of the servants were decorating the ball room. This included the McCormick's as well. Kyle walked over to Kenny, he was in a corner hanging a few things. The blonde looked down and smiled. He hopped down off the later and landed in front of Kyle.

Kyle groaned, "I can't believe dad is making you work tonight." Kenny glanced around before pulling Kyle toward him. Kyle did a room check after as well; the ball room was all set up and so no one was in the room.

Kenny kissed Kyle, "I'm sorry." He said. "But maybe we can hide and I could steal a dance," he winked. Kyle flushed, then Kenny remembered. "Don't worry." He whispered. "You didn't do so bad before. May have broken a few of my toes but, still not bad." Kenny laughed and Kyle playfully punched his chest.

"I just want it to be romantic and yes, I know I sound like a sap, but...you mean that much to me." Kyle said, barring his face in Kenny chest.

"You mean a lot to me too," he whispered. "Don't worry; I may not be the master of romance, but I do have a few tricks up my sleeve." Kenny said, kissing Kyle's cheek. Kyle checked his surroundings before pushing Kenny into the closet behind them, lips locked with his. He held onto Kenny with one hand and pushed the door closed with the other. He felt so flushed and embarassed by what he had just done, but continued to do so. Kenny chuckled at Kyle's anxiousness. These last few days were kind of stressful and Kyle needed something to help him escape. It didn't help that Kenny was always busy and his dad always had him on his toes. He needed this. He needed Kenny.

Their lips and tongues laced and mesh together with fast movement. The closet was small so they were in close quarters, but they certainly didn't mind. It was like their lips were sewn together by time, not caring that, just beyond that door were unknowing family and friends. They both needed this, with school ending and finals coming and also, not to mention how busy the Broflovski house was in the summer time, they needed this. Either not caring at the very moment if anyone opened the door and found them. Kyle didn't care. But, as soon as their lips parted, the fear crept up his back. Biting his lip, he looked at the door, then back a Kenny with a sheepish grin. He was so embarrassed by what he'd just done, his face was so hot and red it could melt the snow and outshine the sun.

Kenny smirked, "Someone's an egar beaver." He commented, earning a slap on the shoulder.

"Hey I've been missing you and not having are evening tutoring isn't helping." Kyle said.

"I know," Kenny said. "I've been missing you, too" Kenny said, giving Kyle a quick peck to the cheek.

"At least we have tonight." Kyle smiled, fixing and focusing on Kenny's bow tie, which was miss-allined from their little make out session.

"Yeah," Kenny said, contently. Kyle pulled at Kenny bow tie after fixing it and pulled Kenny's lips to his. It was quite and as Kyle pulled away Kenny groaned a little. "I look forward to tonight." Kenny whispered, kissing Kyle's forehead.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Later that night, Stan and his family had arrived earlier than the rest. He and Kyle were talking in the dinning hall.

"So," Stan asked.

"Soo, what?" Kyle asked.

"About Kenny; I know I usually stay far away from shit like this and I feel like a total chick asking, but you're my best friend, I wanna know everything." Stan said, rambling on.

"We're...cool...still... just friends." Kyle internally berated himself for lying to his best friend, but he needed this, for himself, to just adjust to being in a relationship before he tells Stan about it. Even though Kenny said it was alright to tell Stan about them. He'd never been in a relationship before and Kyle was still very nervous.

"Oh, that's cool, I guess." Stan said. Lately, Stan had felt Kyle was on edge and it was making him uneasy. It made him feel Kyle was hiding something. But, Kyle would never hide anything from him right; I mean they're best friends after all. "Okay, Kyle, is there something wrong? You've been completely on edge this entire week; what's up?" Stan asked, a bit concerned. "I'm your best friend dude, you can tell me anything."

Kyle looked at Stan thoughtfully, "I...just, well, something have changed in my life and I'm just settling into it and don't feel like explaining it all to you yet." Kyle said, slumping in the chair slightly.

"It's okay, I understand." Stan said, a small smile on his face. "Come on, I think more people should be arriving soon; we should go to the ball room." They both stood and walked side by side to the ball room. There, they met up with Kenny who was sat in a chair in the far corner of the room. "Dude, that really sucks you have to work tonight." Stan said as they made their way over to Kenny.

"It's no big deal," Kenny shrugged. "We can still hang out, that's what you're worried about."

"Yeah, about that..." Stan muttered.

"What?" Kyle furrowed his eyebrows. He knew that tone in Stan's voice. He always used it when he knew Kyle'd be mad or upset for what he was about to tell him.

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, last week, Wendy and I sort of got back together and I promised her I'd hang out with her tonight." Stan said.

"When," Kyle asked.

"What?"

"When did you get back together?" Kyle asked, harshness in his tone.

"Give or take," Stan said, weighing his hands side to side. "Two or three days after we broke up."

"Stan, why didn't you tell me? You two have been like this since grade school; I don't know what it is or why you let her do this to you, but Stan, she's going to do it again." Kyle said, a hurt expression across his face.

"Because I knew this is how you'd react. You don't know Kyle, you don't what it's like to be a relationship." Stan said, raising his voice a tad.

"You know what Stan, neither do you!" Kyle said beyond rage full.

"Excuse me," Stan asked, furrowing his brows.

"You don't know what it's like to be in one because you are never in one long enough! It's two, three weeks before Wendy decides she doesn't want this, but then decides to crawl back saying she was wrong. And the only reason she does is because she has you around her little finger and knows just how to manipulate you. And that's you're problem; you trust too easy. One day I hope you will wake up and realize that." Kyle said. "I know it's hard because you're in love but it's doing you know good." Kyle crossed his eyes and fell silent.

"Kyle, I-" Stan began.

"No, no need to explain yourself. I shouldn't have run my mouth off at you like that. Go ahead, I'll just hang out with Kenny," Kyle said, wrapping a hand around Kenny's arm and pulling Kenny along. Stan called after, but Kyle wouldn't listen.

They stopped in the hall, Kyle releasing his grip on his arm and folding them across his chest and looking to the ground. "You okay?" Kenny asked.

"I'll be fine." Kyle said, eyes still glued to the floor.

Kenny came closer, putting his hand on Kyle's cross arms, a concerned look on his face. "Are you sure?"

Kyle shook his head and put on a fake smile, "Yes, of course I will." He said, lightly pecking his cheek. "You don't need to be concerned." Kenny nodded, returning the kiss.

"I know, I can't help it." Kenny said, smiling. "Well, we have 10 minutes to ourselves before guests arrive...wanna go find a place to make out?" Kenny smirked. Kyle laughed.

"Okay," Kyle said, smiling like a giddy teenage girl.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

About thirty minutes into the party Kenny and Kyle slipped away in a small secluded room. Just them. Kenny brought back a small thing of strawberries for them to share. It was quite romantic. Kyle was as red as the strawberries as they began a heated make-out session. Kyle smiled as Kenny pulled away.

"This is nice," Kenny whispered. Kyle hummed, Kenny kissed him again.

_Click_

Kyle pulled away, "What was that?" Kyle asked.

Kenny shrugged, "Didn't hear anything; what'd you hear?" Kenny asked.

"I-I'm not sure." Kyle murmured. "Forget about it, it was probably nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Kiss me," Kyle said, Kenny obliged.

_Click_

_Click_

_Click_

Kyle'd head snapped away and he looked around. "Did you hear something?" Kenny asked.

Kyle sighed, "It's nothing." Kyle said, shaking his head and turning back to Kenny.

"Yo' sure?" Kenny asked. Kyle answered by locking lips with Kenny. Kenny wasn't so sure, but didn't push further.

_Click_

_Click_

_Click_

The last few, Kyle convinced himself was just noise from the party. They sat in there for a while, talking and kissing mostly. There was something on Kenny's mind and Kyle could tell. Kyle wanted to ask, but he was afraid of what the answer maybe, so he didn't push.

"Are you and Stan gonna be okay?" Kenny asked.

"We'll be fine. We have fights a lot. It'll blow over. We're best friends, ya know? Been through a lot, can't let history like that disappear like it meant nothing. Besides, he knows too much," Kyle said. They both laughed. "He knows...so much..." Kyle mumbled, glancing to the side.

"I'm sure you'll work it out right?" Kenny asked. Kyle smiled and then nodded.

"Why're you so wise?" Kyle asked.

"As far as I'm concerned, I'm dumb as shit." Kenny laughed.

Kyle laughed too, "You know more than you think." Kyle said, smiling. Kenny kissed Kyle on the top of his head.

_Click_

_Click_

_Click_

"Thanks dude," he said.

"Welcome. Never doubt yourself, it doesn't suite you." Kyle said, shaking his head.

"You're cheeky bastard, has anyone ever told you that?" Kenny said.

Kyle giggled, "_No."_ He said.

"Well I guess there's a first time for everything m'right?" Kenny winked.

Kyle blushed, he was over-accessing things again. Kyle smiled slightly, "R-right." He stuttered. His heart beat fast in his chest. Just thumping hard and fast. It sounded like a metronome; hypnotizing and just _thump, thump, thump! _Kyle felt more blood rise to his cheeks as Kenny began to kiss him again. It was amazing in all honesty. The feeling of never thinking this could happen and how it was, it was...it was nice. Kenny's hand intertwined with Kyle and he could feel Kenny heartbeat in his hand. It felt like the two halves joined in whole and were now creating a symphony. A great Ode about two lovers on two different political levels coming together, at last. Kyle could feel those sparks people say they get when they've found _the one. _Kyle wondered if Kenny felt it to. He hoped so,at least.

"Hey Kyle," Kenny said.

"Hmm," Kyle hummed.

Kenny didn't know how he was going to say what he was about to say. He just knew he had to. And Kyle needed to hear it. He didn't know how Kyle would feel about it or how he would reacted. He'd hoped it would be in a positive way. "Kyle... I have to t-tell you something." Kyle stared at Kenny and nodded, a small smile adding to his features. Although in his heart, the stutter made him nervous and he began to sweat. He braced himself as Kenny's lips began to move again. "Kyle..I think I love you. No. I know I do. And it's alright if you aren't ready to tell me the same, I just needed you to know how I felt."

Kyle clasped their hands together and smiled, "I love you, too! I mean, I knew from the moment I met you that there was something special about you. And I know that that sounds so cheesy and cliché, but I don't think I need a reason or an excuse cause, I'm like so super gay." Kyle laughed. "I feel so super gay for saying that," Kyle said to himself. Kenny laughed and brought their lips together in a kiss.

_Click_

_Click_

_Click_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The night lasted long, late into the night. The last few people left at around two thirty in the morning. Kyle felt bad that he didn't catch Stan before he left. And Stan felt bad for leaving it the way they did. Come Monday morning they'd have a talk and be back to normal like always. They were super best friends; they couldn't stay mad at each other forever.

Kyle and Kenny spent a good three to fours hours around each other for the night. They didn't spend too much time apart because it was unbearable. Kyle hung around Kenny whenever he was working at the tables or carrying around a tray. They stuck by each other's side all night.

Kyle couldn't have been happier when Kenny told him he loved him. And there was equal satisfaction when he got to say it in return. By the end of this on-going night, Kenny walked Kyle back to his room. He wanted to give Kyle a sweet goodnight kiss before bed.

They made it to Kyle's room and Kyle opened the door. What he saw next made him almost stop breathing.

Strewn about his room where countless prints of him and Kenny, strung about in a chaos of a mess. On the prints were him and Kenny, kissing or hugging or holding hands. There were some from when they were in the greenhouse and some from just hours ago, when they thought they were alone to everything else in were everywhere! String from one wall to the other like a banner. They were all over the floor; all over his bed.

Kyle felt panic struck him and rushed into his room. Kenny stood in shock as well. Kyle was bouncing around everywhere trying to get everything out and in so little disarray. Fear stood in his eyes like stone. He was terrified.


	7. Ch6 Always Watching

_A/N: Fast update! Woohoo! More faves and follows and reviews! Thanks guys! You know, I thoroughly enjoy British words :) Makes things fun! Hopefully I didn't just give anything away. I did? A well screw it, enjoy!_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Chapter 6

Always Watching

Kyle was in a panic, ripping and tearing down the sheets of paper like a mad man. Kenny came out of his state of shock and rushed over to Kyle. He grabbed a hold of his shoulders.

"Kyle! Kyle calm down, please!" He said in a harsh whisperer.

"Calm down?!" Kyle asked. "Look at this! Someone has been watching us for the last few weeks and you want me to calm down?!"

"I know!" Kenny said in his harsh tone again. "But causing a ruckus and panicing isn't going to help us none, okay?" His tone softened. "So just, calm down." He released his shoulder, gently.

Kyle took a few deep breathes and his state of mind calmed a tad. Panic left and fear settled in. "Someone knows, Kenny." Kyle mumbled. "I-I'm scared." He squeaked. His eyes were about as wide as saucers. He was so scared to the point he might cry cause he doesn't know how to process this. "Kenny..." Kyle asked, as the blonde had a face of concentration.

He looked at Kyle, noticing the urgency in his voice. He noticed the wide eyes and scared expression. It looked familiar to him. Then, it came to him. The look his little sister gave him when they got evicted. She was so scared and didn't know what was going on. Kenny instincts kicked in and he wrapped his arms around Kyle. He stroked his head gently. "It'll be okay." He whispered. "I won't let anyone near you." He felt Kyle wrap his arms around Kenny and he sighed. He felt secure for a moment.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The following Monday, Stan and Kyle patched things up. They were back to normal as usual. They sat in the lunch room together and Kyle decided he should tell Stan. He then thought to tell him one thing at a time. He was still pretty rattled and didn't want Stan to worry for him.

"St-Stan?" He asked.

Stan looked up from his food and gave Kyle his full attention. "What's up?" He asked. Kyle blushed and pretended he had an itch on his nose and did his best to hide it.

"I-I have something to tell you." Kyle said. As he was about to spill the beans Tweek and Craig came to sit down next to them. Kyle knew that Craig and Tweek were a thing since seventh grade and they wouldn't judge Kyle for being gay, it's just he wanted it to be between him, Stan and Kenny. "In private." He finally spoke. Craig looked up when Kyle and Stan stood. He wondered what was up. He just shrugged and decided it was none of his business and started to talk to Tweek.

"What's going on?" Stan asked as they pushed the doors to the cafeteria open. Kyle look out of place and nervous.

He took a breather and stopped walking; Stan raised a brow. "Remember how I said things were okay with Kenny?" Stan nodded, wondering were the Jew was going with this. "Well, I lied." Kyle swallowed. "Let me explain though! It's more than okay!" Kyle said, shifting his weight from on foot to the other. "We're great. And...we're kind of, together now." Kyle smiled, sheepishly.

"That's great Kyle!" Stan smiled.

_'As far as you know.'_

"Yeah," was all Kyle could think to say. "We're...great." Kyle smiled.

_'You know it's not.'_

"Great! For how long?" Stan asked.

"Oh, a few weeks. I told you things have changed and well it was a really big change, to say the least." Kyle said, pulling his arms behind his back.

"I'm happy for you two. And I have notice you smiling a bit more lately." Stan said, just as Kyle smiled a bit wider. "Now," Stan said, swinging his arm around Kyle like was about to teach him a life lesson. "Relationships aren't all fun and games; they're a lot of hard work."

"I suppose you'd know?" Kyle asked, being a smart ass. Stan gave him a look that meant _watch it._ "I'll shut up." Kyle said. Stan grinned and pulled Kyle's hat off. "Hey!" Stan was 5 inches taller and always used it to his advantage and Kyle's expense. He stood 5'9" and Kyle at 5'4". He was always kind of short for boys' his age. "Give it back!" Kyle said, jumping and Stan pivating around. "Come on dude!" This went on for a good ten minutes. Times like these were good.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Kenny muttered to himself about how ridiculous and how many bags of those copies he had to throw away. He'd finally gotten Kyle's room cleaned out of any of them. The thought of someone spying on them made him uneasy. But then, there was something that made it all the more worse. There was a note written on the back of one of them; addressed to Kyle. It was rather haste and quite racists against Kyle's religion.

_Dear Kyle,_

_How's my non-favorite Jew-rat? Hopefully my little display made you uneasy. That's good. You better stay fearful of who I am and what I can and will do. You're not safe, Kyle. Not matter who says they'll protect you. I _will _make you hurt. You going to wish you never met and crossed-pathes with me Broflovfski. I'll always be watching._

This made Kenny uneasy. Even more so than before. Someone that Kyle knew from his past and had a rough patch. Now this guy has a beef to pick with Kyle. That's scary.

Kenny was about to jump down off the dumpster when the lid swung down and slammed him hard into the darkness. It wasn't before long that everything went black.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Not more than five minutes later did his eyes open again. He shot up and check his surroundings.

"_Dammit!" _He said aloud, realizing he was dead once again. He heard slight, miniacal chuckling coming from his left. He turned and say the dark clad teen standing in the doorway with a bright and colorful blonde teen standing aside him. "Fuck you!" Kenny said, clearly irrated.

"Kenneth, please." Pip said, glowering his blue eyes at Kenny.

" 'sorry, Pip." He said, sheepishly.

"Well you clearly seem to know you fucked up." Damien said. Pip glared and growled at Damien for using that word again. They'd had a talk about it last night.

"What did I say!" Pip said, clearly upset.

"'M sorry, it slipped!"

"It slipped my arse." Pip muttered, crossing his arms. Damien kissed his cheek lightly, but Pip continued to skulk.

Damien sighed, "I'm sorry, Pip." Damien hated saying sorry. It was his damn house, he could say fuck whenever he wanted. But, because he loved Pip so much and would quote on quote _'do anything for him.'_ "Really am." Damien said, with pleading eyes. Damien was now eye level with the Brit and was edging closer. He smirked as his lips grazed his cheek. Damien could see the outline of a smile form on Pip's lips. Damien's lips pushed on Pip's soft, delicate skin. Damien then grabbed a hold of Pip's face and blew a raspberry on his cheek. Pip's strong hold broke down in a fit of giggles.

"Alright, Damien!" Pip's squeaked, voice cracking and continuing to giggle. "I forgive you." Damien cupped both cheeks and landed a soft kiss on Pip's lips. "And I love you." Pip giggled, tapping Damien's nose.

"Love you, too, Pipsqueak." Pip giggled some more and then turned back into the kitchen. Damien swatted his hand on Pip's ass. Pip gave out a little squeak.

"Damien!" He said, in a non-threatening high pitched giggle.

Kenny chuckled in amusement. They seemed a little than the last time he saw them. They seemed...happier. Maybe Daimen was getting laid more often. Yeah, that was probably it. Sex and happiness are two different things though, but one can function with the other. But they both can go a long way. And they seem to be one more than the other.

"You seem a lot happier than the last time I saw you." Kenny said, reciting his thought.

"Yeah, guess we are," Damien said, glancing behind him, catching Pip's eye and he giggled lightly. "What about you?"

"Happy as a clam." Kenny said.

"Are you in it with the Jew?" Damien asked. Kenny felt a twinge of anger fill him up as Damien refereed to Kyle as _the Jew._

"Yeah. Could you not, though?" Kenny asked.

"Can I not what?"

"Call him a Jew; it's a little irritating," Kenny said. Daimen furrowed his eyebrows.

"What you got a problem with him being Jewish?"

"No! Of course not; Kyle's a person so please refer to him as such." Kenny said. "I'm sorry, something happened earlier and I'm stil kind of irrated about it."

"I know." Damien said.

Kenny quirked an eyebrow, "What?" He asked.

"These eyes see more than just whats in front of me here." Damien said, pointed to fingers to his eyes. "I see all." Damien said, rather creepily. His eyes glowed red and bursted with little spurts of flames.

"That's creepy." Kenny said with wide eyes.

Damien grinned, "I know." Right at that time, Damien glanced over at the kitchen door way and five seconds later, Pip walked through with a plate of muffins.

"Muffin?" Pip asked, bright and all smiles.

"Of course," Damien said, swiftly grabbing one. He quickly pecked Pip's cheek and took a bit. "Fantastic, as always." Pip giggles.

"Would you like one, Kenneth?"

"It's fine, I should be out in a few," Kenny said. "Can I ask you something, Damien?" Kenny asked, getting an idea. Damien nods, making a mess of the muffin. "Back home, that thing I was talking about earlier, do you happen to know or see who did it. Maybe details?" Kenny asked. Maybe Damien could help him out and better protect Kyle.

"No," Damien thought. "There was some sort of...interference; I can't explain it, it's like some sort of blur from my memory. I don't know." Damien said.

"That's weird, I guess." Kenny said.

"What on earth are you two talking about?" Pip asked, completely lost.

"Nothing, Pip," Damien said, waving it off. Pip didn't know the extent of Damien's powers, and quiet frankly, he was better off not knowing.

"Do me a favor," Kenny asked, drawing Damien's attention back to Kenny. "Check on Kyle for me?" Kenny said. "I-I want to make sure he's safe." He said, a slight pink creeping his way onto his cheeks.

"He's fine." Damien said.

"I remember Kyle," Pip smiled. "Nice boy at times." Pip said. "You two are really cute!" Pip giggled. He sure sounded giddy. Kenny had an idea of why that was, but just grinned instead of saying anything he'd regret.

"Yeah, thanks," Kenny said. "Hey, can you check in from time to time," Kenny said, standing. "This whole thing has me and Kyle both rattled so, it'd be good to know you have my back."

"Sure thing," Damien said. "But, it'll cost ya." Damien said.

Kenny sighed, "What is it this time?"

"Haven't decided yet," Damien folded his arms. "But, when that time comes, be prepared to pay up."

"Fine, I'll see you guys later, cause I think-"

Kenny disappeared.

"You know you could do him a favor without asking him for something in return; he is your friend Damien." Pip said a matter a factly.

"Oh, but where's the fun in that?" Damien asked.

"It's not supposed to be fun. But, you are supposed to enjoy it." Pip said. "You always did things for me and never asked for something in return." Pip said.

"No, not out loud." Damien smirked. "You make it up to me the best way you know how."

Pip blushes, "Oh, I see." Damien winked and Pip covered his red face. "Arse." He muttered into his hands.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Several hours later, Kyle and Kenny were in the greenhouse as Kenny needed to water the plants and Kyle needed Kenny around. He was still rather nervous to be alone. Kenny hadn't shown Kyle the letter in fears of making matters worse, so he kept it to himself. For now, anyway. He would have to tell Kyle sometime. Better late than never. Kyle was doing a tad better, not as nervous as before. He's been awfully quiet for five whole minute, though. The silence was deaf defying. He could feel the uneasiness to it all. Kyle wouldn't sit till, glancing over his shoulder ever few seconds. He looked like he was thinking by how quiet he was being.

Kenny finished watering the plants and washing down the floor. Suddenly, Kyle began to bounce his leg up and down in a nervous manner. Every now and then Kenny would hear a slight tap as Kyle's foot would raise half an inch off the floor and land back down in resession. Kenny tried to stand it, but in the end it made him go a bit crazy from it all. Kenny came over to Kyle and placed his hands on the boys shoulders; Kyle jumped slightly.

"Can ya calm down? Everything's fine! You're driving me insane with your inane tapping of your foot." Kenny said and laughed to relief some tension.

"Right," Kyle smiled sheepishly.

"Just take a deep breath. I'm here." Kenny said with a reassuraning smile. Kyle sighed.

"I'm sorry, there's just...some much going on inside my head right now. Things are just...really crazy." Kyle said.

"I know it's scary, but at least we have each other to watch each other's backs." Kenny smiled.

"I'm so lucky to have you here; I don't know how much longer I can take this...uneasiness. It's driving me crazy." Kyle sighed. Kyle hugged Kenny and Kenny kissed his cheek. Kyle smiled. "It's good to have you here."

_'I need you here with me.'_

"And I'll stay here; as long as you need me." Kyle couldn't hold back anymore, he pushed his lips together with Kenny's. Kenny kissed back.

Kyle pulled back and parted from the kiss and put there foreheads together. With a blush spread across his cheeks he said, "I love you."

"I love you, too." Kenny said, smiling and pecking Kyle's forehead.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The dark clad teen sat in his secluded room for watching the display. He really shouldn't be snoopy like this. But, Kenny _did _ask for him to keep an eye out. Then again, he never meant like this. He wasn't specifically paying to them, was checking the surroundings as well. All the servants and the parents. He checked all around the garden and in the bushes.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Not that he'd know what ordinary was for the Broflovski's. He assumed it was always loud and everyone was always moving around since Kyle's dad was a successful lawyer and always about. So, everything seemed normal. Although, he got a feeling of uneasiness and an unstable feeling coming from two different people. The uneasiness was coming from Kyle and the unstable presence was somewhere else. Although, Damien couldn't pin point it exactly, it was moving around a bunch; like the feeling itself was unstable.

Damien never felt this before. It was making him sick; he had to open his eyes. He shook his head and swallowed. He took a few deep breathes and noticed Pip had brought him a cup of tea. Oddly enough, that's just what he needed. Damien and Pip can feel each other's emotions, so even if one was away, that could always still feel the other there with them. Pip must have felt the nausea coming from Damien. It was good to know that if Damien was in distress, Pip would always be there.

He finished off the tea and jumped right back in. Right off the bat the feeling hit him and this time he was right on top of it. He still couldn't see a face, but he could tell he was there. He was hiding outside the greenhouse. This startled Damien at first; his eyes snapping open, but the image still fresh in his mind.

"_Mortem!" _Damien said. "Aw, shit!" Damien said, wide eyes. What he said was a code. A code meaning to kill Kenny on purpose. Whenever Damien needed Kenny to do something for him he'd say _Mortem, _meaning an instant kill. In Latin it means death. He didn't mean to say it. It had been stuck on his mind for a while and, without thinking just now, he said it out loud. Kenny would die and Kyle would be right there watching. Aw shit indeed, Damien.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

They had just walked out of the greenhouse and were on their way back to the house. Something happened inside Kenny, that he knew, he could feel something about to happen. It had always been instinct to him when that word was said. Kenny slowed up, ending up behind Kyle a ways. He looked around to see if he could see anything coming. Unlike all his accidents, which most could be prevented, this could not be prevented. There was nothing Kenny could say or do to keep it from happening.

Suddenly, his ears perked up as he heard the sound of something heavy being grinded against stone. He looked up, a plant pot was about to be toppled over. He looked straight forward then, hearing his name. Kyle had stopped and turned looking at Kenny with a weird expression. The grinding noise stopped and Kenny looked up. The heavy pot was now making it's descent to the ground, but about five feet in front of Kenny. Kyle was five feet in front of him.

Thinking quickly, Kenny rushed Kyle, pushing him out of the way just as the pot came down right on top of him.

"Kenny!" Kyle screamed. It was clear to the blonde that this wasn't going to be easy. Kyle attempted to clean the dirt and pieces off of Kenny. He didn't attempt to move him; in fear of a broken neck. "Kenny, it's okay, you're going to be alright."

Kenny groaned, attempting to move his lips. This time it hurt a lot worse because Kyle was there. "Listen to me, Kyle," Kenny said, wheezing. "I need you to go inside-"

"But, Kenny-"

"No, Kyle, I said listen," Kenny said as sternly as possible. "I am going to be fine," Kenny saidc, calmly. Kenny gasped, seeing the tears that formed and were now falling down Kyle's cheeks. He took a deep breath, "Everything will be fine. Go inside, I'll be in..." He felt himself starting to fade fast; he needed to do this quick.

"But, Kenny you need medical attention!"

"Trust...me." Kenny smiled as well as he could as pain started to cool in his back. "Do what I say and everything will be fine, okay?"

Kyle looked into to Kenny's eye's and but his lip. He took a deep shaky breath, "O-okay."

"Okay, now you have to promise you want tell anyone about this, alright?"

"Kenny-!"

"No one Kyle, got it. Promise me."

Kyle didn't know what to do, he was shaking and his chest ached. He took another shaky breath. "I promise."

"Good. Now go!"

Kyle kissed Kenny on the cheek and made his way back into the house, but forgot about the tears falling down his face. At that point he didn't care. He rushed in, making it to the front doors and back in the lobby format of the house. He felt something inside of him and it felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. He fell back, only to be caught again. He turned around and saw his mother.

Still completely forgotten about his red and flushed face with tears, his mother, "Bubbla, what's the matter? Why are you crying?" She asked, quite concerned.

Kyle took a few deep breathes and bit his lip, "I..." He began. Suddenly the words left him and all he said was, "I don't know."


	8. Ch7 Sugar We're Going Down

_A/N: Sorry for the wait! The faves, follows and reviews are always appreciated! I'm trying to do well and keeping up with my other stories as best I can. Some chapters may be on a delay because my computer is busted and I can't upload it very well. I can't open google documents on my laptop and have to email them to myself. It takes longer since my computer is slow and all the pop up ads because of that damn virus I downloaded. I _can _although upload when I'm at school. I have study hall and homeroom before that so I can always do that. I don't know what I'm going to do when summer comes around, but I'll try and convince my parent to wipe my computer at least. Although I have my doubts because it was my fault the family computer is busted. I take full blame for that. Anyway as long as I have study hall and homeroom, I can upload and at home, to the best of my ability. Anyway, Lemon in this chapter meaning, MalexMale sex. I told you guys in the summary, but you don't need to read it if you don't feel comfortable reading that. _

_But, enjoy if you are going to read it. I will do my best to make it good for those who are going to read it. _

_Things are started to heat up and get worse. And it's going to continue down hill. Hope you guys like it! Lol let's go._

_***Title inspired by the song by Fall Out Boy!_

_-/-/-/-/-/-/-_

Chapter 7

Sugar We're Going Down

Kenny appeared in a flash with a cough and a sputter. He bounced on the carpet as he heard Damien cursing up a storm and Pip shouting at him for doing so. He knew he fucked up.

"Pip I'm sorry," Damien said, coming through the doorway. "But there are more important things happen then me frickin swearing." Pip crossed his arms and furrowed his brows. Damien could feel this raw angry coming off the blonde as he turned and walked away. He really should explain to Kenny and Pip at the same time, but there wasn't enough time.

"What the hell man!" Kenny said, completely livid. "There could have never been a worse goddamn time for you to have flipped the kill switch!" He can't image what Kyle felt watching him die and Kenny telling him, outright, he wanted to die alone.

"It slipped; I'm sorry." Damien said.

"Sometimes slips can be real fucking big Damien. Kyle was fucking there!" Kenny shouted.

"Shit," Damien said. "And keep your damn voice down. I don't want Pip hearing of this, okay? He's already mad." Damien huffed.

"Sorry," Kenny sighed. "But you better not expect for me to be so goddamn forgiving." Kenny said.

"Yes, I know, I screwed up. I can send you back now if you like." Damien said. Kenny stood for a moment.

"Can you send me back in the morning. I think that'd be better. That way more time would've past after Kyle watched me die." Kenny said, pondering his idea for a moment.

"Okay." Damien said, weighing off a heavy sigh. "I need to go calm down Pip."

"Okay." Kenny said.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_Kyle laid in bed soundlessly. He was in such a daze, things seemed to be moving and he felt dizzy. He swallowed and swayed his head to the other side. He couldn't lift his limps, it's as if they were hundred pound weights and he could only lift them so far. He felt as if in a drunken state. He looked around at his room, as if for the first time. He saw all his dressers; his closet, television; books on the bookshelf and his nightstand next to him. _

_On his nightstand, his bedside lamp and a tea cup. Was that there before? Did he have tea before he fell asleep? Did he fall asleep? Everything almost felt like a dreamlike state. Almost like nothing was really there. He rolled his head and desperately tried to keep his eyes open. They felt heavy; so very heavy. He clenched and unclenched the bed sheets. His fingers felt numb. He felt really relaxed. That made him nervous. _

_He liked his head around for a while. He felt something pull on his jacket. He felt warm; and very heavy. He swallowed; his throat was dry. He rolled his head back over to the tea cup. He couldn't reach or lift his arm. What was wrong with him?_

_Suddenly, a blurry figure appeared. It picked up the cup and brought it to his lips. Green tea. His favorite. The figure put the cup down and dropped something from his hand. Kyle made it out to be a strawberry. Soon that was brought to his lips and he tried anxiously to take a bite of the small fruit. He took a tiny chunk off and the stranger set it down. _

_Everything went black after that._

_-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_

Kyle opened his eyes what seemed to be a few minutes later. He glanced around the room. He must've fallen asleep. It was all a dream. He sat up and rubbed his head. He looked over his room. Everything seem to be normal until his eyes landed and stopped on his nightstand. He nearly choked on air. There on the dresser were three strawberries. Two untouched and one with a tiny bite taken out of it. Kyle felt fear creep up his back. He remembered, before he fell asleep, he came upstairs to do homework. He brought up tea and must've fallen asleep. The tea cup was there, but the strawberries were not when he fell asleep. They were in his dre...am. Kyle's heart nearly stopped.

In his dream he felt very lethargic and heavy. Almost like he was being...drugged. He swallowed. Someone had been in the room with him or could still be there. _Hiding _and _watching. _Kyle no longer wanted to be in his own room. He rushed out and into the hallway. He collided with someone in the hall and fell to the floor panting.

"Kyle?" It was Kenny. "Are you alright?" He walked over and helped him up. He noticed how shaken up Kyle looked. He took a breather, "Kyle, are you alright?" Kenny asked.

"No." Kyle almost whined. "I need to talk to you. But not out here."

Kenny swallowed, then nodded, "Sure we'll go my room." Kyle then nodded and followed Kenny. As soon as as they made it in, Kenny hugged Kyle tight, to calm him down. To show him that he was there and would protect him. "What's the matter?" Kenny asked as he pulled away.

Kyle swallowed; he really didn't know how to explain himself, but he was going to try. "I was in my room and...I was... I _thought _I was sleeping."

"What do you mean thought?" Kenny asked as they moved to sit down.

"I was what I thought a dream like state. I was very dazed and very heavy. I was in my room and just laying in my bed." Kyle explained, slowly. Kenny nodded, following along. "There was a person in my dream, I don't know who it was a blur. But um..." Kyle's voice shook and Kenny pulled him closer and rubbed his back. "Uh, he had strawberries..." Kyle said, sounding a tad confused. "I bite one and I felt like I fell asleep afterwards. Oh and also had tea...Uh green tea. I woke up a little dazed but not much. I found strawberries on my nightstand with one having a small bite taken out of it." Kyle took a shaken breath. "Kenny, I think someone was in my room."

Kenny felt out of sorts after hearing this. He thought for a few moments. He shook off his own fear to focus on Kyle's and do everything in his power to make him feel safe again.

"Kenny," Kyle asked. Kenny looked up at Kyle. His face was all red and fluster with slow falling tears. "I'm scared. Very very scared."

Kenny wrapped his arms comforting around Kyle. "What do you need me to do." Kenny said, rubbing Kyle's back. "I'll do anything to make you feel safe again." Kenny continued his ministrations and kissed Kyle's forehead.

"Stay with me tonight." Kyle said, looking up and wiping his face. "I won't be able to sleep if you don't stay with me tonight...to make me feel safe." Kyle said, blushing.

Kenny nodded. "I love you, everything is going to be alright."

"I love you too." Kyle said, right before their lips connected in a chaste kiss.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Most of the time, Kyle stayed up late for school work or another. After dinner he usually hibernates in his room to do such. Sometimes Kenny joins him, but then again Kenny needs to work. It saddens Kyle to know how little time they actually spend together. Come to think of it, Kyle should get a job too. He knows he comes from a rich family, but Kyle is independent and would like to do things for his own. Make money on his own. It's not like he _needs _more money. Talk about the rich getting richer. He just wanted to prove to himself and everyone else that he can do things for himself and not have to be waited on hand and foot. Even though, it's more or less like that now.

Kyle nearly dropped his book hearing a knock on the door. He was so goddamn jumpy. He breathed out a, "Fuck." He set his book down quickly, "Come in." Kenny opened the door peering in slowly. "You don't have to knock." Kyle sighed.

"Didn't won't to frighten ya." Kenny grinned.

"You already scared the shit out of me by knocking." Kyle breathed a laugh.

Kenny walked the rest of the way in and sat next to Kyle. He kissed his forehead, "Sorry, then." Kyle flushed; he was so lucky to have Kenny. He likes the way he was holding him. He always liked what Kenny did. The kisses, the hugs and occasional cuddle, if they got the chance. Everything about his relationship with Kenny was more than perfect. He never really thought it would be this great. Hell, he never expected Kenny to ever, in a million years, to like him back. Or love him as much as he does, for that matter. He felt special in that sort of way. He felt like he was the center of Kenny's whole world. And he was.

The idea of a relationship was foreign to Kyle. He knew he always wanted one, but never took the time to acknowledge the fact. It only surfaced when he met Kenny. Those feelings of wanting a relationship and being committed to one person. Even if, at the age of almost sixteen, it seemed strange to be ready for something like that. He felt Kenny wanted something similar to that too. He sure acted like it.

Kyle sighed and smiled, "Nevermind that now; I'm tired." Kyle said and Kenny smiled. He kissed his forehead as he let Kyle go; the boy crawling under the covers. Kenny followed after.

"What? No goodnight kiss?" Kenny teased. Kyle blushed and leaned in, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. Kenny put small pressure against Kyle's to kiss back.

"Goodnight, then." Kyle said, closing his eyes.

"Love you," Kenny pushed closer, rubbing their noses together.

Kyle grinned, eyes still shut, "I love you, too." He chuckled lightly.

About two hours into the night, Kyle found how anxious he really was. He couldn't sleep and nothing could keep him calm at that moment. He was sat up in his bed, playing with his hands in his lap and glanced over at Kenny. Talk about out like a light. Kyle gently brushed the hair aside only for it to fall back down in place.

"How can someone like you stay so calm in times like these." Kyle whispered. He glanced out the window and saw a big full moon peeking in through it. Kyle got a rush of fear and walk over to the window and pulling the curtains shut. He looked back, hear small grunts and sighs. He turned back and sighed himself. He was really tired and wanted to find sleep, but it seems like sleep didn't want to find him. He let go of the satin curtains and turned back to his bed again.

"Still not asleep?" Kyle jumped slightly. Kenny lifted his head and searched for Kyle's eyes in the darkness.

Kyle bit his lip, "No." He sighed. "I've tried. I just feel like..." Kyle turned toward the window.

"You're being watched?" Kenny asked. Kyle nodded.

"Yeah..." Kyle sighed. Kenny sat up and rolled over. He studied Kyle for a moment. His disheveled appearance gave off more than just panic. Kyle's eye's dropped and blinked needlessly. His want and desire to sleep was out weighed by his fear.

Kenny repositioned himself on his knees, "Come here." Kenny called. Kyle looked over with tired eyes. He obliged, slowly and kneels in front of Kenny. Kenny pulled Kyle to his chest. He ran his fingers through his red curls. "I have an idea; I don't know if you'll like it all to well." Kenny said.

Kyle looked up at Kenny. "What?" He murmured.

Kenny emitted a small noise and turned his head a side, "We could...I don't know...have sex?" Kyle blushed. "You know, it would make you feel even more tired or even maybe outright exhausted."

Kyle thought for a moment. Maybe that could work and also, a perfect opportunity for their first time. "Alright." Kyle said.

"Are you sure?" Kenny asked.

Kyle kissed Kenny's cheek, "I love you." Kyle's flushed face brightened as he smiled.

"I love you too." Kenny said back. He pushed against Kyle's lips with Kyle immediately pushing back. Kyle pulled away for a moment, biting his lip in concentration.

"I know how this is going to sound, but I kind of feel it important for this." Kyle said. Kenny nodded. "Why don't we share something with each other that no one else really knows. You know..." Kyle avoided eye contacted. "To bring us closer together." Kyle thought it sounded ridiculous in his mind and even more when he spoke it.

"Yeah...yeah sure." Kenny nodded.

"I'll go first," Kyle said, taking a deep breath in. "Okay, so last year I was really edgy about my sexuality and wasn't really sure what to do." Kyle explained. "So I asked Stan to do me a favor and help me. I kissed my best friend, is what I'm tryin' to say." Kyle said. Kyle's face flailed up a deep scarlet and his green eyes complimented it perfectly.

"Okay, good to know." Kenny said. Kyle felt this disturbing feeling in his stomach, but it went away when Kenny gave him a loving reassuring smile. Kenny had a feeling of what he should tell Kyle, but how would he react? Well, if they were going to do this, Kyle had to know. "Okay, what I'm about to tell you..." Kenny sighed deeply. "Just try and be opened minded." Kyle nodded and waited for Kenny to continue. "Last year, let me mind you I _felt _like I had no choice, but last year, we were really strapped for cash, I mean we usually were but this was worse. So, I got money doing something people would really frown upon." Kyle felt his stomach twist and turn as Kenny continued. "Basically I became a male prostitute to get the money to feed my family-well to feed Karen, really." Kenny said. Kyle just sat there for a moment. He let this process slowly in his mind. "I don't have anything, if you're worried about getting a disease. I only did it for a short time." Kenny said, rolling the sheets in between his fingers. "I'll understand if you have second thoughts."

Kyle snapped back to reality in an instant. "No, no, it's fine, just a lot to take in..." Kyle explained. "Okay, it's... Okay," Kyle said. "I'll love you no matter what." Kyle smiled. Kenny smiled back.

"Do you still want to? Or did you change your mind?" Kenny asked.

"Oh, um, no, I still want to...if you do." Kyle said, warily, biting his lip in nervousness.

"Okay, I'll guide you, then." Kenny said, leaning subtlely. Their lips connected and Kyle's arms immediately went around Kenny neck. Kenny slowly guided him down on the bed, lips still connected. Their tongues tangled together in a wet mess of misconstrued motions.

Was he really okay with this? To be perfectly honest he didn't know himself. He didn't know if he could just go along with it. Kyle didn't know the Kenny _before_, only the one after. It was confusing, he didn't know how to feel. As Kenny began to remove clothing he got a good look at Kyle's face. He had a hard look on his face. He was thinking. Kenny learned this expression with the amount of time he'd been with Kyle.

"It's okay," Kenny said. Kyle looked up at him, confusion marring his features. "We don't have to do this if you feel uncomfortable." Kyle got that hard look on his face again. Kenny sighed, taking Kyle's hand, "I'm sorry, I know that's a lot to dump on all in one moment. But I felt you needed to know." Kenny said, searching his eyes for any sort of emotion. All he got was a shimmering stare. "Kyle I understand if-"

"I love you," was all Kyle could come to say. "And I don't care who you were before. I know, it's a lot to take. I just care who you are right now. I don't care about who you were in the past," Kyle said, eye's softening and offering a warm smile.

"I love you too," Kenny whispered before connecting their lips together in a passionate kiss. Clothing began to get removed again. Kenny started by stripping Kyle of his shirt. Kyle had pale white skin. Kenny almost paled himself as he saw how skinny Kyle actually was. He was almost as skinny as Kenny himself. Kenny stopped, "Kyle, do you-"

"It's okay," Kyle said. "I'm diabetic and well a side effect to that is uncontrollable weight loss..." Kyle trailed off. "There's no need to worry." Kyle confirmed.

"Kyle, I will always worry about you." Kenny thought back to the note he found. "As long as I'm with you...I'll _always _worry." Kyle gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you," Kyle whispered. "But you don't-" Kyle was cut off by Kenny's lips pressed to his. What came next was the most intense making out Kyle had experienced. Kyle panted between kisses. They meshed and sewn their lips together countless times. Their mouth were wet and silk and they almost dribbled on each other. Kenny roughly pushed Kyle down. Kyle was startled a moment and then relaxed some what when Kenny's lips attached themselves to the skin of Kyle's neck. It was the most sensitive part of him. His neck was so ticklish. But, when Kenny's tongue, lips and teeth crawled over every inch of skin, Kyle couldn't help but moan in the most embarrassing vocal range ever. Kyle's hand came up and he bit his wrist, whimpering.

"Now," Kenny said with a smirk. "Let's see what make's you tic..." Kyle's face fell flush and he closed his eyes. Kenny's eyes and fingers trailed around and up and down his chest. His fingers stopped at one of Kyle's nipples. He took the nipple in between his thumb and index finger. He twisted and rubbed it like he was trying to get it squeaky clean. Kyle gasped at Kenny's cold fingers and at their movement. Kyle's face was bright red and his mouth was open. Kyle's ragged breathing was prominent and his chest was bouncing at a slow pace.

Then, he felt Kenny's wet tongue lick over the little pink nub. He used his other hand to play with the other nipple. Kyle shielded his moans as best he could, but Kenny's god damn tonuge was too good. Kenny then gave the same treatment to the other nipple and in almost the same exact way. He licked it back and forth and rolled it over and over. Kyle let out a sharp gasped. Kenny stopped, pulling away with a string of saliva.

"Like that?" Kenny asked and Kyle flushed. As embarrassing as the question was, Kyle nodded and cringed all at the same time. "Hmm, what should a do next then?" Kenny said. Amidst his thought, he watch Kyle pant and look away with one hand drawn to his mouth and was absentmindedly tonguing it. Kenny swallowed. Fuck, it was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. Kenny leaned down and brought Kyle's attention back to him. "How do you feel about blowjobs?" Kenny asked, smirking once he saw his partner's face light up with embarrassment.

"Oh...I-I don't know...um okay I guess..." Kyle squirmed underneath Kenny.

"Do you want one?" Kenny asked, ever so bluntly.

"I don't know..." Kyle said, absentmindedly. Kyle wasn't sure of anything at that moment. He knew how to have sex and he knew how two men had sex. His browser history would certainly vouch for that. He sat nervously in front of Kenny, eyes wavering with uneasiness. "Um...I-I guess, I could try..." Kyle's face heated up and went red; his eyes glanced at anything but Kenny's eyes.

"You don't have to if you don't want to dude," Kenny chuckled with a sly smile.

"Not right now...but maybe later...?" Kyle said, more of a question than a statment. He was really unsure of everything that was going on. But, he knew he was ready. He loved Kenny and Kenny loved him. There was no turning back for him, no way; no how. He was fully committed to the idea of sex with Kenny. There was nothing to be more sure about.

"Okay, well, you tell me when you're ready for it." Kenny nodded, stealing a kiss. The kiss turned heated rather quickly. They both had raging boners for each other and there was only one ultimate end to them. Kenny's hands wander more of Kyle's pale freckled skin. Running his fingers along his ribs and hips. Kissing all over his collar bone, making it wet and shiny. Kenny's expert tongue licked around every nook and cranny that Kyle had under his neck.

His lips found their way back up to Kyle's and jammed his tongue through his lips. Kyle let it in invitingly, wrapping his arms around his neck. Kenny rubbed friction on Kyle's lower half and he gasped against Kenny's lips. Damn, that felt good. Kenny kept good firm rolls pressed against Kyle's crotch, which, at the same time was putting a good amount of friction on his own.

Kyle spread his legs a bit wider, allowing Kenny more access. Kyle then wrapped his legs around his waist. Their mouths and tongues left their chins wet with saliva as their open-mouthed kisses went left and right as to which way and miscommunication of how much or how little. It was the most satisfying feeling in the world. Their movements were messy and clumsy, but yet in sync and harmonic movement.

Kenny could tell Kyle was hard. The same was for Kenny. Kenny decided not to waste time. He broke from the kiss, leaving a string of saliva attached to each other.

"Okay," Kenny breathed almost breathless. That was the most intense make out session he'd ever had with anyone. "You want me to, or do you want to?" Kenny asked. Kyle was confused for a moment until he noticed Kenny pointing to his Pj bottoms.

"Uh...I got...I got it.." Kyle said, clumsy hands reaching for his waistband. Kenny took this opportunity to strip himself down to his underwear, removing his shirt and then next his pants. Kyle got rid of his pants, but was reluctant with his boxers. This is the first time ever he'd be naked with anyone. In all honest, he was a little shy about it. Especially with Kenny. Kyle pushed his fears aside and slide them off. Kenny smiled to himself, satisfied.

"Okay, um it will be easier if you turn around." Kenny said. Kyle blushed, feeling pretty exposed. He turned around and laid down with his ass facing Kenny. Kenny nodded to himself and stuck three fingers in his own mouth and salivated them up. He drenched each finger, rather unevenly albet. Kenny explained to Kyle what he was going to do. Kyle nodded nervously in response. "Now, since you're a virgin it may hurt a tad bit more...okay?" Kenny said. Kyle only nodded his head back and forth through his arms that proved him up. "I'm going to put one in at a time unless you tell me to do say, Kay?" Kyle kept nodded, unaware of what was to come. Kenny put one salivated finger up to his hole and teased his entrance. Kyle felt himself twitch as Kenny touched him. "It's okay," Kenny assured. Kyle took a few deep breathes as Kenny pushed the first finger in. "How's that feel?" Kenny asked.

Kyle sputtered for an answer out of his embarrassment. "A-a little weird." Kyle finally spoke, squeaking out his answer between shallow breathes. Kenny wiggled the finger around gently. He decided to be gently before being rough, which was in due time. Kyle let a few grunts pass through his lips at the awkward feeling up his ass. Kenny began to move it in and out, realizing it wasn't actually doing anything. Kenny then announced he was added the second. Kyle squeaked and punched an eye closed. His toes curled and fingers clenched his sheets as Kenny began to scissor him. Kenny dug his fingers around in search of that special spot. Attempting and failing a few or more times, he finally found it. Kyle let out a sharp moan, failing to caught it with his hand, he looked back at Kenny. "K-Kenny...ah- I want... I want..." Kyle whined. Kenny knew what it was. He knew he was too shy to voice it, so he flipped Kyle over.

"Alright, Ky, this position here is called 69. Willing to try it?" Kenny asked. Kyle knew what it was and yes he was willing to try it. He nodded less than hesitantly and more than eagerly. Soon then Kenny underwear was tossed to the floor. "You know what to do?" Kenny asked. Kyle glared, nearly splitting Kenny in two. "Alright fine, a joke! God." Kenny positioned himself on top of Kyle but the opposite way. Kyle got a good look at Kenny's dick. Damn. Kyle swallowed his pride a little. "Start when you're ready," Kenny said, continuing to finger Kyle to open him up. Kyle needed a second to catch his breath, Kenny was really good with his fingers. Kyle flushed as he opened his mouth to fit Kenny's cock inside. It was more thick than large. He was sure it would feel amazing either way. Kyle licked the tip and felt Kenny shutter. He could feel Kenny's fingers shake inside him. He wrapped his lips around Kenny's length, feeling him tense with anticipation. Although his body tensed, his fingers didn't stop.

Kyle pushed himself up and down at an attempt to get every inch. He wrapped a fist around the half he couldn't reach and pumped it fast and firm. All of a sudden Kyle felt a different sensation, along with the fingers. He felt Kenny's lips fully engulf Kyle. And he breathed heavy on Kenny's cock. His warm mouth felt so good on his skin. Now he understood what he was doing to the latter.

Everything was moving so fast and he felt dizzy. All he was aware of was two sensations: Kenny's three fingers hammering his prostate and Kenny's moist lips around his shaft. Suddenly all of time ran together and Kyle could feel himself getting closer.

"K-Kenny, I-I think I'm gonna cum." Kyle said, panting hard on Kenny's erection. Just as he said that, he felt Kenny work faster and harder. Thrusting his fingers in and out quick and pounding on his prostate harder. Mouth and tongue swirling round and round at expert speed. Eventually Kenny's hard work paid off. Kyle exploded in Kenny's mouth, letting out a cry. Kenny caught most of it in his mouth letting some dribble off the sides. Kyle shuttered, shaking and calming down.

Kenny got up, "You ready?" He asked. Kyle didn't know how to answer, so he just nodded, even though he was very unsure. Kenny pushed Kyle's flush pink legs up and then Kyle grabbed hold. He lined up with Kyle's hole and rubbed his head around, using his pre-cum to lube it up best he could. He slowly pushed in and Kyle squeaked, closing one eye. He was so tight. Soon Kenny was halfway in. He stopped so they both could catch their breaths. "You...okay?" Kenny asked, breathless. Kyle nodded, face contorted of a little pain. He leaned down to kiss his forehead as he slowly pushed more in. Kyle breathed out his pain and let in sharp breaths that sounded like moans. Kenny leaned forward. Kyle let his legs rest around Kenny's waist. Kenny weighed himself off his arms and gave Kyle a gently kiss. Maybe he thought it would ease the pain. Maybe he needed it too.

He took a few breaths of warning and of steadiness. He prepared himself and Kyle for what would happen next. He finished pushing in, both of them grunting; some of it from eagerness, some of nervousness. Kyle grabbed hold of Kenny's shoulders and squeaked, feeling the searing pain of almost ass splitting agony. He fought back tears eyes Kenny eyed him. Kenny frowned, seeing the pain filled eyes and tear stained cheeks. He gently kissed his forehead, desperately wanting to stop the pain.

Kyle cringed, "I'm fine." He clarified.

"Do you need me to stop? Pull out?" Kenny asked.

Kyle desperately shook his head, "I said, I was fine, just...Huh...keep going." Kyle panted. Kenny looked at Kyle reluctantly, desiring more for ease of pain than lusting at this point. "I-I know how this works Kenny, the pain will go away." Kyle said, eyes pleading for them to move forward.

Kenny sighed, "Alright, fine, b-but if it's too much you tell me to stop, alright?" Kyle nodded. "I'll go slow and try to make it as painless as possible." Kyle nodded again. Kenny began to pull out, stopping abruptly, hear Kyle whimper.

"Please Kenny," Kyle moaned. "I need it; I need you, _now!" _Kenny didn't think Kyle could sound so whiny and needed. It was fucking _sexy._ Kenny felt eager again and hormonally charged. Kenny slid back in swiftly. Feeling the skin of his erection rub against Kyle's made him want to go at it with no breaks, but he restrained himself. He heard Kyle moan underneath him. "Keep going." He demanded. And Kenny was happy to obey to his demands. He continued his thrusts, fast and hard.

The pain was swept away in one hard thrust. He gasped, arching and found him in a place full of stars. Kenny'd hit his sweet spot. Kyle panted as Kenny continued to pound on his special button. Kyle's vision kept going fuzzy and his stomach was tightening and loosening. He could loose control at any moment.

"Kyle," Kenny moaned, continuing his thrusts.

"Don't stop. I'm close." Kyle moaned, feeling a rise and fall in his stomach. Kenny took that into consideration and get grabbed his throbbing erection and pumped it according to his thrusts. To this Kyle moaned and panted faster. Kenny was pushing him further and further off the edge. Kenny could feel himself get closer too. He felt every squeeze in indication that Kyle was close. Kenny went faster, planning on filling Kyle up with all he had.

Kyle didn't care how embarrassing he sounded and or looked, Kenny sounded the same. Everything was in a blur and rush all at the same time. Kyle shut his eyes, waiting for the moment when he'd explode. It was coming faster and faster, with every pump and thrust he was getting closer. Kyle's arms and legs wrapped tight around Kenny, anticipating his orgasm. The slick skin between them was about to get slicker and wetter. Kyle could feel everything. The pleasure was increasing and rising; any moment now.

One last thrust inside and that was it for Kyle; his eyes shut tight, his legs constricted around Kenny, his nails bit into his back and he arched and cried out Kenny's name. In which he coaxed Kenny's orgasm in doing so.

"Fuck." Kenny muttered. Kyle felt Kenny's cum seep into him; fast or slow, he couldn't tell. It was so hot and thick it felt amazing. After they both came down, huffy and puffy, Kenny pulled out, some left over cum following. Kenny's blue eyes drew to Kyle's red face. His green eyes shined into Kenny's blue ones. "I love you." Kenny breathed.

"I-I love you too." Kyle said, then after hiding his face. Kenny chuckled, kissing the boys' lips. Kyle slowing started to kiss back, uncovering his face and wrapping his arms around the blonde.

Soon after, Kyle fell asleep, completely exhausted. Kenny covered him up and cuddled him close and followed his lead.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Morning followed soon, Kyle woke up around eight, still pretty exhausted from lack of sleep. He noticed Kenny wasn't next to him.

_'Must be downstairs.' _Kyle thought. He hopped out of bed, although reluctantly and got dressed. He went downstairs then after, searching for Kenny.

"Kyle Bubbla," He hear his mother call. He turn to see her come from down the right hallway. "You look tired."

"I had a rough night." Kyle said, slipping a certain thought into his mind and he blushed.

"Couldn't sleep? Are you stressed, because I can-"

"No, ma, it's fine. I'm not stressed." That was a lie. The only question is why he could speak it so fluently. Maybe because he felt relaxed. That made him flush harder. There's only one reason for that. "Uh, ma, have you seen Kenny?"

"Kenneth? Oh, yes he's in the garden." She said.

"Thanks," he said, wondering off.

"Oh, Kyle! Are you sure you're okay?" His mom asked.

"Never better ma," He stopped, smiling.

"Well, alright, but if there is anything, know I'm here." His mom said. Kyle nodded and continued on. He walked out to the garden where he found Kenny in on of the greenhouses.

"God dammit!" He heard Kenny yell.

"Kenny?" Kyle called out, making his presence known.

Kenny turned around, seeing Kyle, "These were perfectly fine yesterday!" Kenny said, pointing to some fruit. "Now there dead." Kenny could feel the irony in his voice.

"Maybe they weren't watered enough? That happens sometimes you know." Kyle suggested.

"Nah, I guess it doesn't matter." He said. Kenny quickly cupped Kyle's cheeks and pulled his face for a kiss. His lips tasted like cherry Chapstick. Kenny licked his lips pulling away.

"What was that for?" Kyle asked, blushing, covering his lips.

"Just 'cause." Kenny shrugged. " 'cause I love you." Kenny said. Kyle wrapped his arms around Kenny's neck and smiled.

"I love you too," he flushed. Kenny is wrapped his arms around Kyle's waist and kissed him again. Kyle's arms wrapped around his shoulders and left not one fuck if anyone saw. There was no fear, just serenity. Kyle flushed and last as Kenny continued to kiss him. Any kind of worry was gone. But, still, not forgotten. It still lingered on the outer edge of Kyle's mind. Waiting for the moment he was vulnerable. Until they both were. And now seemed like the most perfect time than ever.

Just as they parted something fell out of Kenny's pocket. Kyle picked it up. It was crumpled up so he unwrapped it. Before Kenny had time to realize what it was, Kyle was reading it.

"Oh, shit," Kenny muttered as he saw Kyle's horrified face.

"Kenny, why did you tell me about this?" Kyle asked.

"I didn't want you to worry; you were already scared enough as it was!" Kenny said. Kyle folded his arms and Kenny put his hands on his shoulders. "Look Kyle, I planned on tell you honestly. But you were so scared, I didn't want to make things worse..." Kenny said. Kyle's expression soften and he dropped his arms to the side.

"What're," Kyle started, finding it hard to form words. "What're we going to do? This is scaring me." Kyle said.

"I know," Kenny said, hugging Kyle close. Kyle buried his face in Kenny's chest. He wanted to cry out of frustration. Shit's gonna hit the fan and they're just gonna stand in front of it, to afraid to move. To afraid to do anything. "Just know I'm here." Kenny whispered. Kyle nodded into Kenny's jacket.

Everything was spinning and nothing would stand still. They were getting dizzy, but the game had just began.

**_A/N: Hiding in the Tress chapter will be up Monday, it's finished but Monday is when I can get to a computer and also will work on the next chapter of this as soon as I can! Thanks and keep reading and reviewing! I love guys bunches._**


	9. Ch 8 Dark Souls Cast Long Shadows

_A/N: Always appreciate faves, follows and reviews. Keep reading guys!_

_Enjoy! Oh, btw, computer is fixed, but I still don't know how often I'll be able to post. Anyway, if you have questions just inbox me or something. _

Chapter 8

Dark Souls Cast Long Shadows

Things moved slow for a while and Kenny's deaths were more frequent than usual. He died at least 8 times in the past week. Only three of which Kyle witnessed, which is really bad for Kenny. Kenny wonders why he's been dying so often lately. He'd been able, over the past few years, to reduce it to about three times a week.

Anyway, it was Tuesday and both Broflovski boys were at school. Kyle was bored in class and that's not usual for him to say the least. He was a really perky student and now most days he seemed to be out of it, nervous and tired. He had Stan in three of his classes but not in this one. He usually asked Stan to scout him if he starts to doze off. But since he's not in this one, he asked Tweek next to him to keep him awake. Tweek was really nice when you got past his jumpy jerky movements and sudden screams. He was a bit more calm today for some reason. He's seem more relaxed lately and Kyle thought that was good. They weren't exactly close but he like to see the boy on the up and up.

He felt a kick to the back of his seat. He turned around to see a snickering, grinning Eric Cartman.

"Heh, what's a matter Kahl, Jew tired?" Cartman laughed at his own joke. Eric Cartman was the vain of his existence. When they were younger, Cartman and his mom were part of his help at home. It was a long time ago it seemed like, like 5 or 6, they were. They didn't get along to well, as well as now too. He was very racist and belittled him and his people all the time. He pushed him and pushed him to the point of almost screaming. There weren't very good friends; not very good friends at all. Kyle absolutely loathed Eric Cartman.

"Leave me alone, Fatass." Kyle whispered, sharply. Turning, he caught Tweek's scared and shaken glance. It was hard for him to pay attention in class with these two next to him. Cartman just continued to snicker and bother the red head. It wasn't until _after _class that Kyle decided to snap. "What the hell is your _deal?!_ You've been...way to...happy the last few days." Kyle noted.

"Even I of cold heart can find happiness in the little things Kahl." Cartman smirked, turning down the hall and walking away.

"Ngh, Kyle? You o-okay, you seem...well you s-seem like me the past few d-days." Tweek commented. "I-it's almost l-like we've sw-switched pl-places." Tweek said.

"Haven't been sleeping right the past few days." Kyle said as they began to walk.

"W-well, what do you even have to worry a-about? You're gonna pass all your classes an-and you're ahead!" Tweek twitched.

"Well, it has nothing to do with school, exactly..." Kyle murmured. They continued down the hallway and saw Craig and Stan at the end of it. Clearly glaring at one another. "Just forget about it, alright?" Kyle asked.

"Geh! Okay!" Tweek twitched.

"Stan we should head downstairs." Kyle said.

"Okay," he said. Kyle seemed in a rush.

"Geh-bye!" Tweek called. Kyle smiled and gave him a wave. Craig's arm went around the quivering blonde's shoulder and they turned down the hallway. Kyle caught that quick kiss Craig gave Tweek on his cheek. And he could also see the faint blush and smile appear on his face. Kyle smiled to himself. They were cute together.

"What were ya talking with Tweek about?" Stan asked, as they headed for the stairwell.

Kyle put his hands in his pockets as they continued on down the stairs. "Nothing important." Kyle blew it off. "Just school stuff." Kyle said. Kyle blinked away sleep from his eyes and let out a yawn.

"Hey dude, did you get enough sleep last night? You look tired as fuck." Stan said. Kyle laughed, rubbing his eye. He always wondered why that phrase was even a thing. Those words weren't alike in the slightest. Kyle thought about these things sometimes. More or less so when he was tired.

"Yeah, b-but it was just last night." Kyle lied. "I was up late study for a test." Kyle said, "There's a lot of material."

Stan laughed to himself. "Even since I've known you you've always been sort of an over achiever."

Kyle pushed him playfully, "Dude shut up."

"How are you and Kenny?" Stan asked, kind of awkwardly. He wasn't really good about talking about guys with Kyle. It just felt weird to him.

"Good." Kyle said. "Everything's good." Kyle nodded.

"Good." Stan laughed. There was a little more conversation on their way to their next class.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Kenny sat in his bedroom for part of his break. Sifting through a few things. He found his journal. He noted the last journal entry. A while ago actually. When he first came here. He'd had Kyle to talk to so, he had no desire to write out his feelings or just to vent.

He clicked open the pen and put pen to paper. There was one thing.

_Dear Journal,_

_My concerns grow worse day in and day out. Who the fuck was this guy? And why does he desire to chase after Kyle so bad? Is it just Kyle though, or is it me too? He hasn't Attack me directly or anything, but he has been harassing Kyle and that doesn't sit right with me. I've been here almost a month; dating Kyle for a few weeks. Who could he or I have pissed off so bad for all this? _

_I've stayed in with Kyle the past few nights. He's too scared to sleep alone. I don't why, but I have a weakness for cute scared things. I will and must do everything in my power to keep him safe. I will carry all the worry. I don't need a stressed out Kyle. It doesn't suit his cute personality. Dammit I got to keep focus. I wonder who would want to do this. Kyle's a nice kid. Is that why? Is he too nice? He does have a bit of a temper. Did he piss someone off? It's frustrated to know someone has a complex for your boyfriend. _

_How should I fix this? Should I even fix this? Is it my responsibility? If it's concerning Kyle; __**hell**_ _yes._

_-Kenneth_

He tossed the book down in his pillow case and decide to change the sheets. They were kind of dusty. He let some of the questions run through his head. All this was so frustrating. Who ever the fuck this was, was gonna have rude awakening. Kenny felt uneasy lately too. He felt like he was being watched too. Well, Damien was, always. Damien has demon eyes. He also has heighten hearing. Scaring thinking about it.

He shook himself off and went downstairs. The washer and dryers were in the deep basement. Just as he got to the stairs to the basement he slipped on something and fell all the way down. Just his luck. "Dammit." He muttered before he got cold and his vision went black.

His eyes opened a few seconds and he was upside down on the couch. Damien was glowering at him making small irritated noises.

He saw Pip out of the corner of his eye and smirked at what he was wearing.

"Why's Pip wearing a maid outfit?"

"Shut up." Damien growled. Pip squeaked and pulled the dress down further over himself, blushing profusely.

"Were you guys roleplaying?" Kenny chuckled. In spite of everything else he was extremely happy about this.

"I said shut your damn mouth." Damien spat as Kenny flipped himself up right.

"Nah, he looks good!" Kenny said.

"McCormick...if you don't shut it, I will." Damien growled. Kenny backed off.

"Okay, okay! What, dead guy can't have fun?" Kenny said.

"No." Damien said firmly. "What happen to you?" Damien asked, his sneer falling away.

"Fell down some stairs. Think I broke my neck, donno? Everything went black within about two seconds." Kenny said, beginning to relax a bit. "Anyway...I'll just go in the kitchen and leave you two to it." Kenny laughed, dodging a sweep of Damien's clawed hand.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Kyle was wiped entirely. When he got home he just wanted to sleep. He'd never felt so tired in his life. He had to get some rest tonight. He'd take a quick nap then go find Kenny, if Kenny wouldn't find him before then.

He raced up the stairs to his room and crashed on his bed. He kicked his shoes off and tossed his bag to the floor. His eyes closed and felt straight to sleep.

-/-/-/-

_He felt dazed more than tired right now. Was he sleeping? Was this a dream? It had to be. He doesn't remember anything after getting into bed but closing his eyes. His body was limp again. And he feared the worst. Had he drank anything before he went to sleep? No,no he was for sure he just came home and crashed. _

_He didn't eat lunch, maybe he was fatigued. But he was asleep. He should have eaten something at lunch, it isn't good for him to skip a meal. But he just wanted to sleep, so he took a nap at lunch. Everything looked shaken. His vision was blurry, he wasn't sure what was real and what was not. His hand in front of his face seemed real. It was a little shaken, but he knew it was real. He could feel his fingers mover and curl. He looked slightly drunk and high. He also felt it too. What the fuck was this? He rolled over dazed, falling off his bed in the process with a thud and a groan as he hit the floor. _

_He couldn't move after that; well, it was more or less he didn't want to. He felt like his limbs glued themselves to the ground. His head lulled above the ground when his gaze caught something. He froze and his body went stiff. He lifted his arm, which felt like a ten ton dumbbell and it flopped back on his wooden floor. He reached under his nightstand were his gaze fell and felt something underneath it. He flinched, then he picked it up and pulled it out from underneath. He brought it up so he could see it and he was shocked. As his vision cleared up from the blurriness he gasped. It was a _strawberry. _He was for sure he picked up the last of those. But this one, this one was ripe and fresh. He was for sure if he missed this one it would have shriveled up by now. His hand fell back to the ground and his head did too with a thud. His vision went black and he was out._

_-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-_

"...lye...Kyle?" Kyle groaned, hearing his name being called. His vision blurred and a figure came into focus. "Kyle! Hey Kyle answer me."

As he finished coming to, he saw that it was Kenny and he helped him sit up. "Kenny," he moaned, still drowsy. His eyes drooped and he fell comfortable in Kenny's chest.

"What the hell you doin' on the floor for? Did you pass out on your way to your bed and just decided to stay on the floor?" Kenny joked.

Kyle smiled a little at Kenny's humor. Remembering, he gasped, eyes wide and he bolted up out of Kenny's chest. He uncurled his hand to reveal the strawberry he hoped wasn't really real. "It happen again." Kyle murmured.

"What happened again?" Kenny asked, kissing the top of Kyle's head.

"I was in a dreamy sort of state again and I found this under the nightstand. And made sure to throw away all the strawberries, you know Kenny, you saw me do it!" Kyle had a panic tone start to rise in his voice and Kenny soothed him.

"Hey, it's going to be alright, okay?" Kenny murmured. Kyle nodded. Kenny helped Kyle stand, Kyle's legs felt like limp noodles and he wobbled shakily. "Woah, jelly legs much?" Kenny chuckled and helped set Kyle on the edge of the bed.

"Ah, that hurts like a bitch, why?" Kyle groaned. "My legs feel like they're numb when I stand on them." Kyle winces .

"It should go away soon; what about your arms, they okay?" Kenny asked.

"They're no different," Kyle winced again, stretching his arms. This sensation was odd. He felt like he had the wind knocked out of him; it didn't feel so good. Kyle flinched and winced; clenching and unclenching.

"Does it hurt that bad?" Kenny asked.

"They don't hurt at all, that's the strange part. They just..." Kyle winced again. "It feels like my whole body feel asleep-or is still asleep- I don't know; I can't think straight." Kyle groaned. Kenny winced at Kyle's somewhat pained expression. Kyle's face scrunched up and he stayed that way until the feeling subsided and Kyle sighed of relief.

"Is it over? Did it stop," Kenny asked. Kyle only nodded as he felt his muscles relax and his body settle back down to it's normality. "Are you okay?" Kenny asked. "You need me to kiss anything and make it better?" Kenny teased, grin growing as Kyle giggled. Kyle pulled Kenny to his lips in a kiss. His face flushed as he snaked his arms around the blonde's neck. The blonde pushed his way onto the bed. Kenny could feel Kyle grin under him.

"You cheeky bastard," Kyle laughed as they parted. "Taking advantage when I'm weak, you're better than that McCormick."

"Nah," Kenny laughed. "I missed you all day and I need my fill of you." Kenny kissed his nose and Kyle's arms re-laced around Kenny's shoulders. "Wanna go before dinner?"

Kyle flushed and laughed, "You're a pervert."

"Takes one to know one." Kenny grinned.

"I am not." Kyle smiled.

"Your face flushes when you're lyiiiing." Kenny sang.

"No it doesn't! My face is always red...because of you..." Kyle flushed deeper. Kyle turned his face away and Kenny kissed his cheek.

"Either way it's cute." Kenny said. His smile dropped a little, "You look like you had a long day."

"I've been tired the past few days. I haven't been sleeping enough again." Kyle admits, the darkness under his eyes would attest to that.

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight again?" Kenny asked. Kyle pondered for a moment. He liked the idea, but it may put them at risk more if they slept in the same bed together and they wanted to stay secret for as long as possible, if there was any chance that their parents didn't agree with this, they didn't want to fuck things up right at the start. Plus, Kyle didn't think that he could last without Kenny. They were in love and it would be ashamed if they had to tear that love apart.

"It's best for now that we stay separate. We don't want to seem suspicious to anyone." Kyle said, even though it strained him to say no. "I mean..." Kyle sat up, sitting on the edge of the bed with Kenny right next to him. "...I'd love for you to stay in here with me, but I don't want anything to happen...that would make this situation harder than it is."

Kenny wrapped his arms around him, "You're right...you're right." He kissed the side of his face. The thought of sleeping more came to Kyle's mind. He was still pretty exhausted.

"You can stay in here with right now, I'm still kind of tired." Kyle said, laying his head on Kenny's shoulder, wrapping his arms around Kenny's arm.

"You make me sound like a watchdog." Kenny chuckled.

Kyle cuddled closer to him. "No! I want you to nap with me." Kyle mumbled, giving Kenny a side glare for his incompetence. "Don't be an ass."

"I'm not! I think I'm just a little light headed or something. Maybe I do need to take a nap." Kenny said, smiling down at Kyle who was still kind of glaring. Kyle dropped his glare and gave Kenny a small smile. They laid down and fell into a quiet sleep.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Damien lay contemplating something in his mind. He was second guess himself. Why was it really his business to care happens to Kenny? He's a bastard anyway. Then he gets to thinking about Pip. What if someone was threatening his British mate? He certainly wouldn't stand for it. No way in hell! Pip was the world to him. And he guessed, Kyle was the world to Kenny and treat this situation like it were happen to himself. He glances to the kitchen, catching the Brit's glance, he smiles with a faint blush spreading on his cheeks. Damien smiled back.

Damien remembered back to a time when Pip first arrived in hell. There were a lot of demons who wanted a mortal. They wanted Pip. Damien's smile faded into a scowl. He clenched his fists. Those damned. He felt pissed off thinking about it. He would never talk about what happened, it pissed him off and upset Pip. His temper got a shorter fuse after that. That's one of the reasons Pip doesn't leave the house without Damien or doesn't leave at all. His terrified of what's behind these walls that hold him. He's always afraid of what could get _in _the walls that protect him.

Suddenly his anger washes away, feeling to tiny arms wrap around his neck from behind. Pip kissed his cheek. "You look angry, why?" He asked.

"Nothing," he sighed. "I'm fine." He smiles at Pip. Damien smirks evilly, taking hold of Pip and pulls him over the back of the couch, cradling him in his lap. Pip let out a squeal as he was being dragged down and fell into a fit of giggles. Damien cupped his cheek and moved in to kiss him deeply. Pip fell into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the dark haired male. The kiss was sweet but short lived. His previous thoughts crept into his mind. He could feel this nagging in his chest that told him to tell Pip. He wanted to keep him out of this, but that meant lying to Pip and Damien didn't like that.

Pip saw Damien's expression and wondered, "What's the matter love?" He asked, cupping the demon boy's cheek.

Damien sighed, contemplating his decisions. "Pip...there's something I need to tell you. It's about Kenny, but you to promise to keep it to yourself okay?"

"Dami, who would I tell?" Pip giggled.

"Right." He said. He then began to explain the whole story, right down to the part about the extent to his powers. Pip listened intently.

"My oh my! That sounds scaring, being watched like that. And, Damien, I didn't know you could do that! Well I know you can do all sorts of things, but this! Oh my! What didn't you ever tell me?" Pip questioned.

"I didn't want to put you in any danger. It's very dangerous." Damien said, kissing his brow. "Especially if other demons get a hold of this information." Damien said, tucking some of Pip's blonde hair behind his ear. Pip looked scared for a moment.

"Everything will be alright, won't it Damien?" Pip asked, the scared look fading into a frown.

Damien wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and pulled him close. Pip wrapped his arms around Damien's neck and burrows his face into the crook. "Don't worry," Damien whispered. "I'll keep everyone safe, okay? Does that make you feel better?" Damien asked. He felt Pip rock his head back and forth in his neck. "Okay," Damien whispered, rubbing the blonde's back soothingly.

Kenny _was _his friend, even if he didn't like to admit it, he couldn't let him down.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Kenny'd been up for a while now, Kyle was still sleeping. He decided to wake him up close to dinner, which was in about two hours. He wondered if it would be okay to leave him alone, with all those _dreams _that have been happening he just wanted to make sure the red head was okay. He'd be okay right? He'd be okay, Kenny decided. He wasn't a baby, he didn't need Kenny to hold his him to do anything. But, again he worries. Nobody can blame him for that.

Besides, he had some stuff he needed to take care of. Some chores he didn't get to after he...died. Anybody who would've heard that sentence would of said he was nuts. And it did sound crazy. How could someone, ever, die and come back to life? It always perplexed him. Maybe there are only a special few who _can _and he just so happens to be one of them. What was so special about him? He was poor, white trash redneck boy who never got given two fucks about. Why him? Did he deserve it? Was it a punishment?

Kenny decided not to question it further. It was best not to. Things happen for a reason right? Maybe he needs to do something with this..._ability, _if you could even call it that. Maybe he'll never know, or he could. He could ask Damien or his father, but where might that lead him? Nowhere, probably. Forget about it, it's not worth thinking about anymore, he had chores to take care of.

This was all pointless now. He just wasted five minutes standing in the hallway like an idiot. If somebody saw him he'd look-

"Kenny," Kenny's eyes widened and his ears perked up like a dog. He turned his head swiftly around seeing Ike, Kyle's little brother. "You've standing there for a while, are you okay?" This was literally the second time he heard the boy talk since he arrive. He was very quiet, but also very smart, Kenny had learned.

Kenny realized he was just staring at the boy and shook his head, "Yeah, yeah, Ike, 'm fine..." Kenny said.

"Why'd you come out of my brother's room?" He asked and Kenny froze for a moment.

"Uh, well, I was gonna ask him something, but he's sleeping." Kenny quickly lied.

"What about the other morning?" Ike asked. "I saw you come out of his room in your pj's and you looked like you didn't want to be seen." Kenny felt a tinge of cold run up his spine. He took a breath and stood outside himself for a moment.

"Oh, that...um we'd...uh, discussed something the night before, I just wanted to see if he was okay and if it was still bothering him or not...nothing important really." Kenny lied again. He watched Ike closely and was seeing if he bought it or not.

He stood silent for a moment. His eyes barely waved as he nodded, "Okay, just curious." He said and began to walk passed him. Though, as he got to the end of the hallway, he stopped and sighed. "Kenny?"

"Yeah," he turned back around.

He bit his lip and was silent a moment again. Then he took a breath, "I know." He simply said.

"Know what...?" Was he talking about what he was thinking he was talkin about?

"About you and my brother. I know, so you don't have to lied to me...I'll keep my mouth shut about it...you don't have to worry." Ike said scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, you know..." Kenny said. "Are...is that okay with you?" Kenny asked.

"Oh of course, I didn't want to sound like I wasn't. I perfectly okay with it." Ike said. "I knew my brother is gay." He said, smiling. He was silent for moment. "I-I kind of think I might be t-too. I want to talk to him about it...but could've find the best way to say, _hey I know you're gay and I think I might be too._" Ike shrugged. "Kinda a lot for one conversation, don't ya think?" Ike chuckled, although half-heartedly. The boy looked a little crossed. How only was he, like thirteen? That's the worst time to be different, especially in a place like South Park. "I'm sorry, I bothered you...I'll leave you alone now..." Ike said, beginning to turn and walk away again.

"Wait, Ike," Kenny called. The boy turned around, looking all out of sorts. "If you want, we can talk to your brother together?" Kenny offered.

"Really?" He asked, face brighten up a tiny bit. He didn't know why that made he feel a bit better but it did.

"Yeah, we'll do it right now, are you ready?" Kenny asked.

Ike nodded, "I've been ready."

The two went into Kyle's room. Kenny felt bad for waking Kyle up but, he felt this was something to talk about now.

"Kyle we need to talk about something," Kenny said. "Ike knows."

"He knows?" Kyle questioned. "He knows." He confirmed, seeing Ike shake his head yes.

"I didn't tell him, he figured it out on his own." Kenny explained.

"I'm perfectly okay with it though." He said. "I knew you were gay even before Kenny came here." Ike explained. Kyle really didn't have anything to say. He knew Ike might figure out sometime or another. But, he seemed off, a little more off than usually. "I also, think, maybe... I might like boys too.." He said, shyly, kicking his feet and looking to the floor.

Kyle smiled, finding maybe that this would give Ike indication that Kyle understood. "Why...do you think that?" He asked.

"Well, I may...like this kid...but, you may not like him." He hummed at the end of his sentence.

"Who is it?" Kyle inquired, curious to figure out his little brother's crush.

"Uh...his name is...well, you may know him better, as well, Kindergoth... His real name's Firkle..." Ike blushed, knowing he'd get teased right away by his brother about the boy he liked. But instead of a taunt, he felt Kyle's hand on his shoulder.

"It took a lot of guts to come out and tell me or Kenny this." Kyle said. Ike smiled, he knew his brother would accept him anyhow. Even if Kyle wasn't gay, he still would accept his brother.

"I-I don't want mom and dad to know," Ike said, smile fading into a frown.

"That's okay," Kyle said. "The only people that know about me is Stan and Kenny. And now you." Kyle said. "You tell them when you're ready." Kyle smiled, causing Ike to smile. Ike hugged his brother tightly.

He pulled away smiling, "Thank you." He whispered. "And thanks Kenny for helping me with this."

"You did that all on your own bud, I just told him you knew." Kenny said and it was true, Ike came out and said it his own.

"Yeah, I guess I did." Ike smiled.

"Now about this Firkle..." Kyle began.

"Oh, God here it comes," Ike cringed. Kyle laughed.

"Just kidding." Kyle said. "But, I'm only going to say this," Kyle began, gaining Ike's eye contact back. "Don't give up...you don't what might happen." Kyle said, catching Kenny's glance out of the corner of his eye.

"Thanks, guys...I don't know what I'd do without you." Ike said.

"No problem..." Kyle said, smiling.

"I'm gonna go wash up for dinner." Ike said, turning and leaving.

"Wow..." Kyle muttered. "Who knew?" Kyle smiled over at Kenny and kissed his cheek.

"What's that for?" Kenny asked, smirking.

"Just a thank you." Kyle said. "For everything."

"Oh," Kenny said, rather dumbly. He then kissed Kyle's lips, taking him by surprise. The redhead teens eyes grew wide, even as he pulled away. "You're welcome." Kyle blushed and giggled, kind of like a giddy school girl, but he didn't care. He could pass for one; put skirt on him and _bam!_ He didn't think that was a good thing now that he thought about it.

He coughed, suddenly, bring himself back from that little embarrassing moment, "W-we...uh, we should wash up for dinner too." Kyle flushed.

"Yeah," was all Kenny had to say. He laced his fingers with Kyle's and they both left the room. He kissed Kyle's brow and they moved on downstairs.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Shuffling rocks in his hand and taking a step forward, he threw them like dice. He didn't know exactly what he was doing, just trying to think. He was very well hidden and camouflaged by the trees and leaves outside Kyle's window. To him, this didn't seem creepy or stalkerish, he felt good doing this. He must've had a screw loose or something. Tormenting and terrorizing brightened his day. He enjoyed it.

His brown eyes glistened as he eavesdropped further, hearing nothing but seeing something. Sweet, stolen kisses between the two; it sickened him. He didn't like it. Love was a disgusting creature. That's why Kyle needed to be tormented. Why should someone he hates enjoy something he hates equally? This can't go on without getting rid of one of them, oh no it certainly wouldn't do. He'd waited absolutely way too long for a moment like this. A moment in which involved hurting Kyle, in anyway he could.

It was only till now that he found something to hurt him with. _Kenny. _He knew that the pasty faced, freckled Jew was very attached to him. Oh, and that certainly wouldn't do. Murder had been on his mind for quite some time now. He tried to kill the red head, or at least injure him badly, but it didn't work. That _damn _Kenny McCormick got in the fucking way. But, some way, some how, he was _perfectly _fine. It pissed him off. Everything nowadays did. Life pissed him off.

He wondered how in the hell the blonde manage to sustain _no _injuries whatsoever. It perplexed him. He sat up in the tree just thinking about it. He'd studied the blonde for a while now. A very long while. He studied his chore schedule, his sleeping habits and the time he spends with Kyle, though, nothing he does or says is suspicious. This was an equation unsolvable he's come to his conclusion.

"I'll just study him a bit more _closely..." _He whispered to himself, smirking evilly, think of the plan he'd just concocted. It was good too. But, he'd have to wait later. "Until then, McCormick..." He chuckled, sinisterly. Then he disappeared without a trace.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_A/N Sorry about the wait, I'm tryin' the best I can. -Oh, boy does it pain me to call the kid Firkle. I thought his name was Georgie up until the goth episode, but hey gotta call the characters by their right name I guess. This ship may be minimal or another major ship, depends on how you guys feel about it I guess. Thanks for reading! Please review. :3 They inspire me to write more if I know how much people like the story! :)_


	10. Ch 9 Behind Closed Doors

_A/N: Faves, follows and Reviews are alway appreciated. I know it maybe obvious who the starker is... Who else would it fuckin be? But still, kind of not gonna give it away yet. I want it to be all the more dramatic when I do reveal them! Also, this story is a year old! Yay._

_I wanted to make this sooner to celebrate the prologue being published but obviously I'm slow at writing so, it's here now :p_

_Anyway enjoy~ :D _

Chapter 9

Behind Closed Doors

Days passed slowly and school got closer to coming to a close. Also, Kyle was turning 16 in a week, so there was that to look forward too. Some many things were about to happen he didn't know how to feel. And so many things happening right now that he didn't know if he was anxious or nervous or all at the same time. Time seemed to keep running together and there was nothing Kyle could do to stop it. Really, he didn't want to. The more days passed, the less things happened and it made Kyle uneasy. He let Kenny know his feelings about this too, Kenny told him not to worry. But what could Kyle do but worr? It was disturbing to know someone was watching him and then to all of a sudden have things stop once he was getting really scared.

He decided to leave it alone; for now anyway. He still couldn't shake this feeling though. He sighed, running his fingers through his thick red curls. Then he scowled, getting his fingers stuck and slowly pulled them out. His hair was greasy and sweaty; he needed a shower or a cold bath maybe. It would help calm his nerves. He sighed again, standing this time and decided to go find the blonde he called his boyfriend. Even if Kenny was working Kyle knew that he would still chat with him. That was the thing about Kenny, no matter what he was doing, he would drop it all of Kyle needed to talk. Kyle thought it was sweet, but he also didn't like bugging Kenny when he was real busy. He also didn't want to get Kenny in trouble, like last time. He still felt kind of bad about it. But dammit, Kenny was his friend, as far as his dad knew anyhow, and well he would like to see him more often than not. Kyle just wished he had the guts to tell his dad so. He never really had it in him to disobey his father. He was really never around, but he still had athority over him. And Kyle was the kind of kid to be good because he knew if he wasn't he would most likely get his favorite thing taken away from him. Well, second favorite thing. Or even multiply things.

Kyle shook it off and focused on finding Kenny and if Kyle knew Kenny well, he knew the blonde would be in the garden because well that had became his favorite task. And also because that's one of the best places for them to be. One of the greenhouses was out of eyesight from the house and it was perfect. They spent a lot of time out there. It was there special place to hang out or make out. Mostly the latter. Kyle blushed thing of other times they were in there. Kyle found it romantic in a way. He knows it sounds gay but he doesn't care.

Just as he thought, Kenny was in the garden. He walked down to the far green house at the end of a row of tulips. It was his favorite greenhouse, he didn't know why though, maybe because it had the most of everything. It look so pretty when it rained from the inside. He would have to show Kenny sometime. He opened the greenhouse door and found Kenny playing with the water hose like he was a child. He would spray it up in the air whilst leaning against one of the greenhouse glass walls and he would eye each droplet as he sprayed between intervals. He would hold it for a few seconds, then let it go, hold for a few seconds then let it go; hold and let it go. Kyle cold tell Kenny was bored, luckily Kyle was their to brighten his day.

"Hey Ken-" He barley got to finish when a wave of hose water washed over him. It was cold and he nearly shouted.

Kenny laughed a second then proceed to apoligize in a laughing matter, "Dude, I am _so _sorry."

"You ass! That was cold!" Kyle grinned. He was soaked but the fresh cold chill that came over him felt good.

"I'm sorry I was paying attention," Kenny laughed.

"No shit!" Kyle said, removing his sweatshirt and tossing it aside. He looked down at himself and grunted, he didn't like the way wet clothes clung to the skin.

Kenny smirk, seeing an opportunity arise, he said, "Looks like I missed a spot." He sprayed Kyle again, but didn't realize it was on Jet and sprayed a line of water just above his eyes. Kyle cringed up and covered his face with both hands, leaning forward.

He whined, "That's cold Kenny!" He rubbed his eyes and tried to shake it off. "Brain freeze; brain freeze!" He spazzed, rubbing his temples trying to make it go away. Kenny was hunched over laughing his ass off. "Asshooooole!" Kyle said, getting Kenny's attention, whom was still laughing. Kyle gave a smug smile and started to walk toward Kenny with his arms open. "Hug?" Kyle asked, trying not to laugh.

Kenny raised the hose, "No." Kenny laughed, ready to get Kyle again, setting it back to spray.

Kyle put his hands up, "Hey, don't do it man." Kyle said, putting his hands behind his head. "I'm already soaked."

"Fine." Kenny says, dropping the hose on the counter behind him. "C'mere." Kenny said, holding out his hand. Kyle reached forward for Kenny's hand. He pulled him so there was about ten inches in between them. "This is as far as you go." Kenny laughed. "But, come here and give me a kiss." He said. Kyle leaned forward, cheeks flushed as red as his hair. There lips connected and Kenmy took hold of his face. Kyle took hold of the hands on his cheeks and held onto them. Kyle stepped forward, causing Kenny to step back. As he goes to take a seat back on the counter, he completely forgets the house is there and sit on the hose, pushing the handle down and gets his pants wet, not in the good way though. "Ah! Shit!" Kenny shouts, releasing Kyle and turned around to attend to his now soaked shorts.

Kyle begans to snort and huntch over in laughed, like Kenny did when he soaked Kyle. "Payback bitch!" He giggled, feeling Kenny's playful glare.

"It's not funny!" Oh, it was very funny to Kyle. "My ass is soaked!" Kyle laughed harder, kneeling down on the ground, holding himself up with one hand palmed to the floor.

"So is mine," Kyle managed to say between fits of laughter. "Watch where you put the hose, dipshit!"

Kenny grinned, "Ya done?" Kenny asked, referring to Kyle's hysterical laughter.

Kyle began to stand as he nodded before starting to crack up again. Kenny shook his head before rushing over to Kyle, to quick for him to react, and wrapped his arms around his waist and capture his lips in a kiss. Kyle laughter abruptly stopped upon the arrival of Kenny's lips on his. His arms went around Kenny's neck as soon as he comprehended what was going on. Neither cared if their clothes clung together; they would have much liked to have _subtracted_ their clothing, but the risk of being out in broad daylight was to much of one. Plus, dinner was soon and Kyle was for certain his father or mother would send someone out to gather them. Although it had been a while since their last time, it would be nice to. Kyle mentally decided against it, but some other time wouldn't be so bad either.

As their kiss came to an end Kyle said, "Come on, let's go inside. I want to change." Kenny agreed with a nod. He grasped Kyle's hand and they walked out of the greenhouse. As they got closer to the house Kenny got a vivid reminder of what happened a few weeks ago. He hoped that Kyle would never have to see anything like that again.

They came inside the house right as Kyle's mother walked by and she saw the two boys soaked. "My oh my, boys! What happened?"

"Little accident with the water hose, ma, nothing to worry about." Kyle said.

"When you're soaking my floor there is! Please go change!" She said.

Kyle and Kenny both nodded and headed up the stairs. They both went to change and within a few minutes they were both changed and dry. "Remind me to never come near you with a hose again." They both chuckled.

"Hey it was an accident!" Kenny defended.

Kyle snickered, "Sure." Kyle smiled and his eyes soften. For the first time in a long while he felt happy and at peace. He thought he felt this before, but that wasn't real. It was only an illusion. Because there was a difference in that time and this one. That time he would always feel his fingers shake and head spin. Now he was quite still. Nothing could make him shiver or squirm in such a nervous manner. Oh, and there was Kenny. Kenny is what stopped the fear and nervousness. He made Kyle feel calm but also excited at the same time. His chest feels airy and he felt like he was on cloud nine. He only, now, ever shook with anticipation.

Kenny leaned in close, lips barely grazing his ear, he whispered, "How about a quickie before dinner?" Kyle felt shimmers run up his spine, making him gasp a tiny bit, feeling Kenny's warm breath on his neck.

"Kenny," Kyle breathed out any breath he was hold as Kenny took his hand.

"Your cocky tone has made me horny and I want you." Kenny growled, making Kyle want him too.

Soon his breath came in shallow at his our anticipation. He gripped Kenny's hand, sweating a small bit in his palms. "Quickly," Kyle murmured, pulling Kenny into his room. He slammed the door and found that there was a rush that fell upon him and he took Kenny by the lips forcibly. He never understood that random burst of male hormones that made him want to tear Kenny's clothes off and have them take each other right then and there. If the truth be told he felt this all day. In all reality they'd done this only once together, Kyle enjoyed it and Kenny did also.

"I like your eagerness, Ky." Kenny chuckled. Kyle blushed, re-living in his mind what he had just done. He was never this bold, but he hadn't realized to now how bad he needed release. Not only for the stress, but just so he could be close to Kenny as well. Kenny took the moment that Kyle stopped and pushed him onto the bed, reeling him from his thoughts. He shook it off and they continued.

"Y-yeah?" Kyle played along, although nervously; trying to be sexy isn't one of his strong suites. Kyle grabbed the neck tie around Kenny's neck and slowly pulled it apart. Kenny watched intently. He listened to the sound of the tie sliding off from around his neck band and also watched Kyle's face closely; those green eyes glinted with lust and mouth slightly agape, anticipating every moment. As soon as it was off Kenny retaliated from earlier and took Kyle's lips hostage, meshing their lips and tongues together, again and again. Almost to the point of leaving each other breathless.

Clothing started to be removed, albeit slowly, savoring the moment for as long as possible. Kenny removed every each of clothing slowly, kissing every inch of Kyle's exposed skin. Kyle could barely catch his breath. He ran his fingers down his chest, hand residing on his green skinny jeans. He was about ready to take him right then and there, but he wanted to wait, and make him beg and plead for Kenny to continue. Give him what he asked for; for his attention and for his love.

Before either of them knew it Kenny's button up shirt was buttoned down and tossed to the ground. Kyle smirked as Kenny came in for a kiss. The kiss was sweet and lingered for a while until Kenny pulled away, yet only for a moment then he was back on Kyle's face, leaving little kisses over his face and down his neck. Kyle thoroughly enjoyed the attention he was recieving from the blonde. It was wonderful, this moment. He barely gotten to see Kenny in the last few days. He needed this. No, they both did. He loved the time they shared together, and when they were apart it was like life didn't go on, everything stood still until they saw each other again. These things lingered in Kyle's mind as they made out with limbs intertwined.

Suddenly an abrupt knock disturbed the two. They both froze a moment, looking to the door. "Kyle," it was his dad. Kyle nearly had a heart attack, scrambling to get up and dress himself back up.

He cleared his throat, "Y-yeah, dad?" He looked down and grabbed Kenny's button up and tossed it at him.

"I need you to do me a favor." He said, while Kyle mouthed to Kenny to put his damn shirt back on.

"Yeah?" Kyle inquired.

"I need you to go to the library and pick me up a few books, it's for a case." Gerald said.

"Uh, yeah I can do that." Kyle said. Gerald gave his thanks and told him to come down stairs to get the names of the books he needed. He heard his dad's footsteps from outside the door as they faded down the hall. Kyle sighed and looked over at Kenny, he was sat on Kyle's bed with his shirt on but unbuttoned.

"Well there goes that moment." Kenny muttered a bit irritated.

"I'm sorry," Kyle said, sitting down on the bed next to him.

Kenny shrugged,"I guess it can't be helped." He stood up. "We can always continue when we get back," Kenny winked.

Kyle flushed as Kenny began to walk over to the door, "Hey what do you mean 'we?'" Kyle chased after him. Kenny only laughed as he continued down the hallway.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Kyle and Kenny walked out the front door and down the large staircase in front of the mansion. "What don't we take a car instead of walking all the way into town?" Kenny wondered.

"I only have a permit." Kyle murmured.

"Practice makes perfect right?" Kenny grinned.

"I don't know Kenny." Kyle said, fidgeting a little. "I get...a little nervous behind the wheel."

Kenny gave him a firm pat on the back, "Come on, Kyle, I believe you can do it."

"Believing has nothing to do with it..." Kyle murmured. "Although, I suppose I could try."

"That's the spirit, now come on!" Kenny said, thankful that he didn't have to walk all that way. The walked into the parking garage and turned on the overhead light. "Jesus Christ, how many fucking cars do you have?"

Kyle picked up a key off the key hook and walked over to the appropriate car. "Dad's car nut." Kyle said. "Every time a new car comes out he has to have it."

"That's a poor way to spend your money." Kenny murmured, following Kyle to the third car down.

"Actually, he makes money off of it as well." Kyle said, getting into the drivers seat and tensing up a bit. Kenny patted his shoulder lightly, giving him an encouraging look. Kyle took a deep breath and put the key in the ignition. He opened the garage door and put his hands at ten and two and took a few more deep breaths. Kyle gave himself an encouraging speech and drove out of the parking garage. That much he could do, now he had to drive all the way through town.

Thankfully, with Kenny at his side he made it all the way to the Park County Library. It was an old building, with a few chips in the bricks here and there. Kyle thought it looked rustic and he loved that. He was a nerd and he knew. The walked through the front glass doors that, unlike the building itself, had a modern twist to it. Inside, the front and most of the upstairs was bookshelves; the back had computers.

Kyle looked at the list his father gave him. The Art of Woodcarving? Even after reading the rest Kyle wondered what the hell kind of case this was? Although a good third of them were of woodcarving, there were a few that were historical documents, so, he decided to start with that.

"Come on Kenny," Kyle said, spying his boyfriend down one of the aisles. "What is that?" Kyle asked. It looked like anime from afar side.

"Hentai," Kenny said bluntly.

Kyle gave a scowl, "They have that here?" He asked, although not wanting it to be answered in all truth.

"So you know what that is?" Kenny gave a smirk and Kyle tensed up.

"S-so?" Kyle stuttered. Kenny gave a chuckle. "Oh, sh-shut up, we have to get these things for my dad."

"So you aren't as innocent as you lead on." Kenny chuckled more.

"Who-who said that..." Kyle said, as the walked into one the vaults they held the documents.

"Please!" Kenny laughed. "Anytime I mention anything that has to do with sex you tense up and hide in your shell. It's no secret you knew what I was talkin' about." Kyle blushed with a furious expression.

"Just...tch, come on." Kyle grumbled, wishing not to talk about it any longer. Kenny makes things awkward way too quickly. Kyle just sighs and they walk up one of the staircases to the historical document room. No one seemed to be in there so they had it all to themselves. Kyle got to one of the machines that helped him look at the old newspaper and other documents. Kyle looked bored the minute they got there. Five minutes began to pass. Then ten and fifteen.

Until, "Kyyyle." Kenny whined. "I'm bored." His child like tone made Kyle roll his eyes. But he ignored the child that sat behind him. But every minute, "Kyle...Kyle..hey Kyle!"

Finally Kyle turned around, "What?! You're acting like a child!" He snapped.

"I'm bored!"

"Go read a book!" Kyle said turning back to the machine in front of him.

"But, Ky, that's so much effort." Kenny moaned.

"Well then be bored." Kyle said, by this point not even paying attention. Kenny gave a half-hearted mock of his boyfriend and slumped down into one of the chairs. He looked around. He noticed how isolated this room was from the rest of the library. He got an idea and smirked. He walked up to Kyle and wrapped his arms around him from behind. Kyle tensed up, but sighed, realizing it was Kenny. "Kenny, I have to do this for my dad."

"I know..." Kenny purred. Kyle didn't like where this was going. "That doesn't mean we can't have _fun _while you do it..."

"Kenny no," Kyle said, immediately shutting down Kenny's idea.

"Oh come on, nobody's gonna come in here. Barely anybody knows this place is here." Kenny said, darting his tongue out onto Kyle's pale neck. Kyle pulled aside and tried to ignore the blonde. Face flushed, he could feel his pants getting tighter because of Kenny nipping and licking at his neck and the thought of doing it in public. It just put them at a greater risk of getting caught, but he had to admit it thrilled him to no end. Soon, Kyle found himself puddy as Kenny began to do things to him. His hands fell limp to his sides as Kenny put his hand Kyle's shirt, twisting one of his nipples.

He couldn't hold in a breathy moan and Kenny smirked, "Kenny..." Kyle moaned, a little out of protest and a little out of want. Kenny's other hand found it's way down to the bulge in Kyle's pants. Kyle couldn't help but shake as Kenny rubbed against him. "Kenny...it's not...tch...hah." Kyle said at a failed attempt to stop Kenny. Kyle knew he wanted this, just not here of all places.

"Give in," Kenny murmured seductively. Kyle sighed, Kenny was very good at making Kyle _give in. _With his low seductive tone Kyle could melt. "You know you can't say no," Kenny chuckled, slipping the button on Kyle's jeans open and pulling down the zipper. At this point Kyle couldn't really say no could he? Kenny turned the computer chair 'round and got on his knees in front of Kyle. The look of panic spread across Kyle's face.

"Don't..." He whispered. But Kenny was too quick. Kenny released Kyle's growing erection and stroked it firmly in his hand. Kyle blushed, "K-Kenny...we-we're in a public pl-place."

"Turns you on, doesn't it?" Kenny said, winking and looking directly in Kyle's eyes. Kyle shivered, Kenny's voice was low and rasp. His breath caught his member and he nearly moaned aloud. He quickly caught it with his hand though. Kyle held everything together as Kenny began to run his tongue over his exposed erection. He let a little sounds slip past his lips but, the sound barely traveled past his or Kenny's ears. He clenched the armrest as if clenching on the ends of his sanity. Which was hair thin. Kenny hot mouth around his dick made it even thinner. He couldn't believe Kenny was doing this to him in public. It made his heart race at speeds unimaginable. He didn't care what that force inside his head was saying, this would like anything he'd ever done. And, besides he's always played it safe; _always. _Maybe it was time for him to be a little wild, for once in his life.

So, with that, he closed his eyes and indulged himself in the situation that had been laid in front of him. He took a few deep breaths, caughting a gasp as Kenny rolled his tongue over the head and pumped his boyfriend's erection with his right hand. Kenny pulled him into his mouth and deep throated him. The feeling was incredible and Kyle went with it. It felt good. Kenny sucked and licked; he knew all the places that would make Kyle squirm. He continued his ministrations on Kyle, making him feel wonderful despite the situation. Kyle was completely taken over by pleasure. He almost completely forgot where he was, almost. That nagging feeling inside his gut wouldn't go away though. He didn't know whether he liked it or not. Either way, Kyle was enjoying himself and Kenny knew this. He chuckled, giving Kyle a nice wave of pleasure

Suddenly, the hot warmth of Kenny's mouth was gone and Kyle was yanked up from the chair and bent over the mahogany table. Now shit was getting real. Kyle's heart races and his palms were sweating. Nothing in his mind was making sense. Within seconds the bottom part of his clothes way gone and his bare ass was out in public and suddenly that nagging feeling became stronger. Kyle tried to argue with it but it was yelling and screaming for this to stop.

Everything was running together and his whole body got warm. All Kyle could do was moan, "Kenny..." Kenny had lubber his fingers with his own spit and was putting the first in Kyle's ass. Even though the feeling of spit disgusted him he went with it. It felt lewd and wet. He couldn't help but like it. He groaned as Kenny put the second one in. Almost at the same time as the first. Kyle barely had time to adjust. He squinted one eye closed to adjust to the foreign object rammed into his ass. Kenny wanted to make this quick because he knew Kyle wasn't too fond of this idea but he would be so quick that neither would enjoy it. Kenny prepared him quickly with Kyle panting softly into his hand. The sensation of Kenny fingers mixed with the feeling his gut. God did it feel amazing. Kenny wiggled and curled his fingers inside him. He ended up curling his fingers just right and Kyle let out a moan that may have been too loud. He curled his knuckles into his mouth and blushed. How embarrassing. Kenny just chuckled. "Hurry up..." Kyle murmured.

Kenny nodded, more or less to himself as he let his own hard on free. He sighed, rubbing his head against Kyle's hole, leaking pre-cum over his entrance. Kyle closed his eyes, waiting for Kenny to enter himself inside him. Kenny kept pressing himself and pressing himself, swirling his head at Kyle's ass until it slid in. Kyle gasp, feeling Kenny penetrate him. He panted heavily as Kenny pushed farther and farther in. He could feel his muscles contract around Kenny as his dick rubbed up against the mahogany desk. His pre-cum leaked down the desk. Finally Kenny had filled him up and waited for Kyle's go ahead.

He kept his head between his elbows as he was bent over the desk. He could feel his sweat began to pour off his skin. He was in a long sleeve button up after all. Kyle soon nodded his head and Kenny began to slide in and out of Kyle. Kyle panted with each slow motion of Kenny's hips. He grow accustom to it a lot faster than the first time they did this.

"Feel good?" Kenny minutes in his ear, making Kyle gasp as Kenny had lean over him and driven his dick further inside.

"Y-yeah." Kyle gasped, blushing uncontrollably. "F-faster, Kenny...pl-please." Kyle begged, his voice low and husk.

Kenny chuckled, "Look at you; just a minute ago you were protesting this and now...why don't you feel silly?" Kyle heard Kenny, but wasn't listening, he was too into what was happening at this moment. Kenny complied, pounding into Kyle, trying to be as quiet as possible. Kyle bit back his moans on his wrist. Such an indecent sound could not escape his lips. He wouldn't allow that. Not here anyway.

Their bodies moved together fluently, as if they knew what was to come next. They both anticipated it. Kenny reached around to Kyle neglected erection and began pumping which only added to Kyle's pleasure. He could cum any moment. He could feel it low in his stomach. He furrowed his eyebrows and came across the desk without warning. He gasped and panted. He blushes deeply, letting out a small cry that wouldn't make it past this room. Kyle's muscles contracted around Kenny and he came inside of Kyle, grunting as he did. Kenny pulled out and left Kyle empty. His ass dripped with the white fluid. Kyle tried to stand but he found his legs too weak and just settled to the floor.

He looked at the desk in horror, "There's fucking cum on the desk." He said harshly.

"Correction; that's _your _fucking cum on the desk." Kenny said, finding himself funny. Kyle turned back and glared at him. "Hey, hey, don't worry; there's a box of tissues right here." He said, grabbing the box and yanking a few out. He handed one to Kyle so he could clean himself up. As soon as Kenny was done cleaning the table top, he tossed the used tissues away. He turned around just as Kyle stood up and button his pants. His face was lit up bright red as his gaze rolled to Kenny. Kenny took this opportunity to move in for a sweet kiss. "Love you," he murmured.

Kyle's face only got more hot.

He buried his face into Kenny's chest and murmured, "I love you too." He pulled his head back off Kenny and shook his head. "C-come on, I need to get these things for dad."

He picked up the documents off the other table and took Kenny's hand and opened the door. Upon exiting, Kyle looked around, obviously paranoid. Kenny saw his lover's distress and wrapped his arm around his neck in what look like a playful way to anyone around them.

"C'mon," Kenny said, tugging Kyle along. They checked the books and documents out. Kyle had this creeping feeling that everyone knew. But nobody seemed to notice anything unusual about them. It was just Kyle, he always thought people were watching him out of the corner of their eyes'. He felt dirty most of all, doing it in a public place. Even if it did barely lasted five minutes.

They got what they needed and left. Kyle drove all the way home with no trouble and/or worry. With Kenny by his side he felt he could do anything. As he put the keys back up on the key rack he took Kenny's hand and they went inside without incident. Although Kyle felt strange at how calm the day went. He just hoped things would get better and certain things would change. With the school year coming to an end and becoming another year older Kyle felt he had nothing to lose. Or did he?

_A/N: *Evil laughter in the distance* things are going to go down hill and get stranger coming up. And yay! Today was the last day of school for me! I'm official a Senior! Wooh one more year of high school! It's kind of scary *~* anyway, this story is a year old wahoo! Hope you guys enjoyed, more to come so Favorite, Follow and review! All is appreciated! Love you all ~_


	11. Ch 10 Sixteen

_A/N: You should know by this point I lack the ability to keep up with updates..._

_Throws update at you: Here-Take it~ Please excuse some spelling errors thanks!_

Chapter 10

Sixteen

Grazing his face gently, the smile widened, this overwhelming thumping feeling deep in his chest. The smile grew, responding to the blonde's actions. "Happy Birthday." He smiled, reaching out to kiss his flushed boyfriend's face. Kyle grinned like a goofball and hid his face with his hands. Kenny wrapped his arms around him and kissed the top of his head.

"Thanks," Kyle murmured into his arms. He was all for the attention. But, it was Kenny and he would love the attention from his boyfriend.

"I got you a surprise." Kenny said, a teasing smirk lining his features.

"Oh, Ken, you didn't have to get me anything..." Kyle said shyly, blushing.

"What, I can't spoil my own boyfriend?" Kenny asked, making Kyle blush more. "Come on downstairs!" Kenny said, excitedly, pulling Kyle by the hand, out of his room and down the steps out into the dining area. There his family, friends and the servants stood around the table with great smiles on their faces.

"Happy birthday, Kyle!" They all boomed. Kyle let a giant smile cross his face and he flushed pink.

"What a wonderful surprise," Kyle spoke. "Thank you, everyone." He was nervous with everyone's attention on him. Soon their eye contact broke as Kyle's dad began to speak.

"Alright everyone, dinner will be served in an hour, until then everyone can mingle and the party will be at seven. Oh and Kyle. Happy birthday, son." Kyle smiled and nodded at his dad. Everyone then took forth to talk with each other.

"Happy birthday dude," Stan said, handing Kyle an envelope.

"Thanks dude," Kyle said, opening the envelope revealing tickets inside. "Woah, dude, these are for the new Terrance and Phillip movie! I thought it was sold out?"

"Working part time at the theater doesn't hurt your chances of getting first dibs. Oh, and there's a third one, for Kenny, if he wants to go?" Stan said, giving Kenny an offering look.

"That sounds awesome." Kenny said.

"Happy birthday, Kyle." Kyle turned around seeing Tweek and Craig following behind.

"Thanks, Tweek. Oh, um this is Kenny, Kenny, Tweek and Craig." Kyle said introducing them to his secret lover.

"We've ack-actually met before...you came in to get coffee a couple of t-times," Tweek said.

"Oh, yeah. Nice to see you again." Kenny said. The raven haired male standing behind Tweek didn't say a word and they all stood in an awkward silence for a few seconds.

"Craig says hi too." Tweek smiled. Craig tugged Tweek's hand and away from the conversation too. "Uh, d-do you mind if we go over there." Craig wasn't very vocal when it came to other people. Tweek likes t say he's shy just to tease him. But, Tweek is shy too, maybe that's why they worked. They always liked to talked to each other.

"Oh that's fine." Kyle smiled and Craig pulled him off, smiling and whispering into his ear. Kyle could literally feel the love oozing off them. They were the cutest couple at South Park high. The shyest too. He kind of wanted to compare his own relationship. "Craig's not a people person..." Kyle explained to Kenny.

"I think I've seen him before as well...in the coffee shop. He sits at the counter in front of him." Kenny said.

"That must have been before they started dating. Craig started working there about a year ago and a month later they started to date." Kyle explained.

"Have you guys known them long too?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah, we had grade school with them." Stan said. Kenny sat back a little as Kyle and Stan began to talk. He felt awkward in this setting. It was all _Kyle's _friends from school and all of _Kyle's _family. He felt so out of place. He could pick out a few face he knew or rather, just met. Kenny backed up a couple of feet into the wall behind him. He just stood there and watched. With all these people in the room he felt uneasy. As if out of all these faces and sets of eyes, there was a pair aimed at him. He got a sinking feeling and glanced around the room. He felt eyes glued and burning into his skull. He felt his side being glued to the way, being firmly stuck to the wall in fear of turning around.

He felt everything in the room spin and go black, leaving it empty and have a feel of despair. His stomach felt sick with worry. He felt his heart beat faster in his chest as he felt it go closer and closer and felt himself sink lower in the room. He could picture the form behind him; a lanky dark figure, arm extended reaching out to grab him. He couldn't have anticipated it anymore. He felt a hand touch his shoulder gently. Before he could turn to run in a blind panic the figure spoke to him.

"Idiot, it's me." Kenny turned slightly.

"Damien?" Kenny asked stupidly, but with a sound of relief as he looked back at the raven haired boy behind him.

"No, the boogeyman..." Damien said, unamused by his so called friend's tone.

"What're you doing here?" Kenny questioned the demon, rolling his eyes.

"I came to talk to you." Damien said, motioning to the kitchen. Kenny looked over his shoulder at all the people. He nodded and followed Damien to the next room.

"What's up?" Kenny asked, a little laid back; to much for Damien's liking.

"What's up?!" Damien repeated sarcastically. "I thought you were in the middle of a crisis? Creepy stalker? A legit bogeyman perhaps?"

"It's calm down, besides, it's Kyle's birthday; he doesn't need this." Kenny shook his head.

"No, Ken it hasn't." Damien said, lowly. Damien reached out to the blonde, placing his on Kenny's shoulder. There was a flash and Kenny saw a dark figure, it was a large black mist. Kenny could feel the thick evil oozing off the figure. It struck fear in Kenny. The figure was in and out both Kenny and Kyle's rooms. What infuriated Kenny the most was the fact that it was in Kyle's room while he was sleeping and just watching. Damien released Kenny of his grip. Kenny stumbled a bit. Damien waited a second for Kenny to recover for his reaction.

"What was that?" Kenny asked, almost out of breath.

"It was a soul, a dark soul. I can see and detect souls. What you saw was something I didn't even know." Damien said. He looked frightened. The son of satan looked scared.

"Wha- how, what the hell am I supposed to do?" Kenny said. "How am I supposed to protect Kyle?" Kenny was a little shaken up. All this was coming all to fast.

"Kenny..." Damien said. The blonde looked up. "He's here." Kenny's eyes widen.

"Shit really?!" Kenny jumped, feeling anxious that they possible could be listening and watching them right now. Kenny felt his heart pounding. The feeling of being watched sunk inside him and buried itself deep inside. The feeling was overbaring and Kenny began to shake. The motherfucker was probrably only a few feet away.

"Kenny...?" The blonde turned quickly, seeing Kyle.

"Kyle.." Kenny turned around again. Damien was gone.

"What're you doing in here?" Kyle ask with a half smile.

"I...um...wanted a snack. Besides I'm not really good at parties." Kenny said. "But since you're in here..." Kenny glided his way to Kyle, making quick movements, wrapping his arms around his waist and sealing their lips together. Kyle made a small noise before closing his arms and wrapping his arms around his neck. Kyle smiled, the kiss getting deeper. But Kenny pulled away quickly, leaving Kyle a little dazed. "I love you..." Kenny whisperer.

"I love you, too." Kyle pecked his nose. Kyle blushed and felt awkward not knowing what to say. "Um, I should go back dinner will be served soon." Kyle said.

"Yeah, I gotta do the thing with the thing.." Kenny said.

"Yeah, you do that." Kyle chuckled. Kenny let go of the red head and Kyle left back out to the dining area.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Dinner went smoothly. It was now the start of the party. There was a banner swung between two poles with _Happy Birthday, Kyle _and balloons on both poles. There were balloons all about. A table with snacks and punch. It was set up much like a school dance; lights dimmed with colored lights strobing on and off-red, blue and yellow. It was a nice set up. There were kids from Kyle's school that he recognized like; Token, Clyde Craig and Tweek-which he saw them earlier- Jimmy, Timmy, and a few others that he couldn't quite tell who they were. Across the ball room who could catch a flimsy of Ike and his friend Firkle, cough, huge nerd crush, cough, cough. Kyle smiled as he looked around. He _thought _it would be an okay night. Sometimes you need to think _twice_.

Right now everything was calm, well as calm as a party could be. A few times already Kenny had taken him away to make out in a closet, but for the most part they stayed out in the party area with everyone. Stan stayed over by them, just watching really. Kenny still had this knawing feeling in his chest that _he_ was watching them, from some secere location, just plotting against them. Kyle could sense his uneasiness and rubbed his hand, catching his attention and smiled.

"Hey I'm going to step out for a minute." Kenny said.

"Okay, are you alright?" Kyle asked, giving him a concerned look.

"No, nothing at all, just need some air." Kenny said, smiling. Kyle nodded. Kenny stepped outside into the night spring air. He sat on the stone step and cleared his head. It's hard to deal with something you don't know what it looks like and what it can do and how far it will go? Kenny was scared to think. He felt like Kyle should know but at the same to time not. He wants to keep him safe, but at what cost?

The sound of a shoe scuffing off the concrete perked his ears and he suddenly became alert. "Who's there?" Kenny called, eyebrows furrowed and ready to fight if necessary.

"The boogeyman..." The voice called unamused.

"You scared me." Kenny said as the demon boy came into view.

"I'm not sorry." Damien said, rolling his eyes. "Look, it's going to get way worse if I don't tell you this now." Damien started. Kenny listened. "The dark soul has other influences, he's very corrupt, I think he's already killed before. He's super dangerous, don't let him get you alone again."

Kenny's eyes widened, "Again?" Kenny questioned.

"He's with you when you sleep, watching you and studing you." Damien said.

"Shit dude!" Kenny said, mouth agape and eyes wide again. His heart pounded hard in his chest. "I can't do anything about this?"

"Unless you're conscious, you're fucked." Damien said. "Look, I go to go back now, I'll continue to watch out and let you know anything else, just keep an eye on Kyle; he's the target." Damien wonder off into garden and disappeared in a form of black mist.

Kenny sighed, He decided not to say a word of this to Kyle; he didn't need this, at least for right now. Kenny rubbed his face with his hands. Kenny let out another sigh. Of all the things he thought he'd get out of life, he never thought any of this besides being immortal and all.

Kenny heard footsteps behind him and slowly turned around saw Kyle standing there. "You've been out her for a while." Kyle said. He knelt down and sat next to Kenny on the stoop. "Something on your mind?" He asked. Kenny said nothing and just watched Kyle's emerald eyes shimmer.

Kenny cupped Kyle's cheek, "Have ever told you, you have the most breath taking eyes?" Kenny said, leaning in for a kiss. He made a quick peck to Kyle's lips and then pulled away.

"Thank you," Kyle blushed. "But you're avoiding my question and being charming will not get you out of it, mister."

Kenny lowered his head with a playful smile, "Darn..." He muttered. "It's nothing though, I was just thinking."

"You've been doing a lot of that lately." Kyle said, examining his boyfriend's face.

"Yeah, um..." Kenny started. "It's nothing... I'm fine." Kenny concluded. Kyle wrapped his arms around Kenny's arm beside him. He kissed his cheek then laid his head on his shoulder.

"You know I love you..." Kyle murmured. "...and you know you can tell me anything." He said. "I know...I know that the things that have been happening have taken a toll on both of us but... No matter what happens, I'm here for you. Can you be here for me?"

"Of course!" Kenny answered quickly. "I love you, I will always, _always _be here for you." Kenny kissed Kyle's forehead.

"You...you don't have to tell me..." Kyle whispered. "I can wait till you are ready to." Kenny nodded, bringing their hands together and kissing Kyle's.

"Come on, let's go back inside." Kenny said. "It's your party after all."

Kyle chuckled lightly and smiled, "Yeah let's go."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The night died down around midnight and everyone was gone around one. It was a nice night in all, Kyle had a good time with his friends and family. Now he retired to his room and talked with Kenny. It was pretty late and Kyle was pretty tired. Kenny agreed to stay the night in Kyle's room.

"So, fun night?" Kenny asked.

"Tiring night." Kyle declared. "But it certainly was fun." Kyle smiled sleepily.

"Hey, remember when I mentioned a surprise earlier?"

"Yeah?" Kyle raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Well, I have good news. Lately, this month, I have been doing some online schooling since our tutor sessions have been cut short. So, the start of the school year next year I will be attending your school and will have an adequate number of credits to graduate with you." Kenny grinned.

"Kenny, holy shit! That's amazing! Ah, dude I'm so proud of you!" Kyle said, nearly bouncing on the bed. Kyle hugged Kenny tightly and pecked his cheek. Kenny looked and to Kyle's emerald eyes and realized how wonderful it felt that he would be graduating with him. He also realized how wonderful Kyle was. He helped him a lot to get him to where he was going. He felt proud too. Last year, he wouldn't have a imagined ever going to school again, but now he was actually going. He decided he owed Kyle something and he knew exactly what it was. He wasn't going to hide it.

" 'm sorry to ruin your good mood, but uh, there is some bad news..." Kenny mumbled.

"What is it?" Kyle asked.

"I promised myself I wasn't going to tell you this; I didn't want you to worry, but..." Kenny slowed down and trailed off.

"What is it Ken?" Kyle asked, scooting closer and placing a hand on his.

"_He_ was here tonight..." Kenny said, not realizing how bluntly he laid it down.

"_He? _What do you-?" Kyle's eyes widened as he realized at what Kenny was getting at. "He was here? Watching us? Wait-wait a second, how do you know?" Kyle asked curiously.

"Uhh," Kenny began. What was he to tell him then? He couldn't tell him about Damien, then he'd question how he knew. "J-just trust me okay? I could just tell something was off. And usually I'm right about these things." Kenny said. "But, don't worry, I'm here. I'll keep you safe; I won't let anyone touch you." Kenny declared.

Kyle stayed still for a few seconds and then smiled, "Okay, I trust you." He kissed Kenny's lips. Kenny cupped his cheek.

Kenny pulled his ear close to his mouth and whispered, "Now, for your birthday present; I don't have much of anything to spend on you, but there is something I know you'll love." Kenny smirked against Kyle's ear. Kyle blushed and let out a small laugh. It was a long night, but with Kenny sitting next to him, it was about to get longer.

_-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-_

_There! It's done! FINALLY! Hah, thanks for waiting so patiently and all the follows and faves, ahhhh, you guys are the best! BTW, I got a Wattpad, it's gohaangten12, same as here. I just have two one shots for Black Butler up write now. If you don't like the ship SebastianxCiel I suggest you don't read those cause that's what the content is. Anyway, speaking of Black Butler, I'm writing a modern AU that I will post here as well as Wattpad. It is Sebaciel based, but I have aged up Ciel and some of the other characters as well so there is that. More on that later, I'll start posting it if anyone is interested in that, after I start Chapter 3 for it, which will be after I finish chapter 8 of _Hiding in the Trees. Anyway, please review, it inspires me a lot! Thanks for reading!


	12. Ch 11 Theme of the Night

_A/N: FINALLY, I know, anyhow, enjoy this here till I get more chapters done. Fave, follows, and reviews are appreciated, enjoy :3 _

Chapter 11

Theme of the Night

Restless night after restless night, Kyle continued to have a recurring dream. It consists of a black mist forming a figure that would stand and stare at Kyle in his sleep. It terrorized Kyle, it's beady black staticky eyes stared down at his sleeping form night after night. Even as he lay, his back toward the door, he could feel them burning holes in his back. He was _always_ there; _always _watching. It began to interfere with his days at school. He'd fall asleep at the desk during the middle of a lesson because of his lack of sleep, he feared it. He feared the night. _Always there, always watching. _

Kenny spent the night in Kyle's room for the past couple of nights because he was afraid. Even with Kenny next to him, arms hugging his thin waist tight and using his stomach as a pillow, he still felt the dread and fear. It coded his room and made him see things that were most likely not there. He had the worst week of his life, he hoped this would not continue for he had final exams next week. The end of the year is a lot. Kyle thought he was ready, but he really was not. He could feel the struggle and it was dragging him into Hell. He's lucky to have Kenny there, keeping him going and encouraging him all the way through.

He sighed heavily, finals were this week and running into the week after that. He had to keep his focus there. He sat alone in his room, at his desk and stared blankly at the book in front of him. He read four words over and over. He couldn't seem to get past that first sentence, the first paragraph-nothing. Kenny was working and along with the rest of the house, everything was silent. The silence was killing him. There wasn't even the sound of an inane clock ticking. Just the ever so slight tap of the end of his pencil now and again. Nothing could irritate him more.

He sat up from the desk and decided to go for a walk, to clear his head and whatnot. It was getting hotter out and his attire of the usual changed drastically. Although the color scheme never changed, the length of the clothes however did. He also no longer wore his hat, coupled with the humidity, did not help his hair situation one bit. It was nothing shy of just, really out there. Aside from his that he seemed relatively normal. But really he was going absolutely insane on the inside. Even now, he felt like he was being watched. That slight inhale of breathing he could hear in the back of his mind drove him nuts. The inhale and exhale, drove him made. Who was breathing down his neck, waiting and watching; the _madness_ of it all. He soon found himself in the garden, the fresh air making him less dizzy and way more calm. But there is always a calm before the storm.

The sunshine and greeny surroundings calmed his mind. It was almost harmonic. The wind and smell of fresh fruit and greens enveloped him. Nothing felt more relaxing, and yet...

Suddenly the sound of crackling vines and twigs perked his ears up, much like a dog and in that moment he felt his heart rate increase ten fold. Nothing made his blood pump faster in his veins than the thought of being alone and realizing, you're not. A shiver ran down his spine, swiftly turning to face the sound and finding nothing but green vines and leaves.

"H-hey..." He looked around and took a deep breath, nothing. Nothing, nothing, nothing, this wasn't nothing. It was so _something. _His mind wasn't playing tricks with him, something was out there and it wasn't just _something_ it was _someone _and they were out there, waiting and watching just to get him. He decided that that was enough of an outing and turned and bolted in out of there. Suddenly the sounds of rustling and crackling followed, which made him run fast and breath harder. Faster and faster his legs moved, the faster the panic set in around him, the faster his heart pounded in his chest. He was not alone, he was never alone and was never going to be alone again.

He ran fast as he could, faster and faster to the house. He looked back and straight forward. He ran right into a person, upon turning to face said person, amidst his fear and anxiety, he felt arms grab onto his forearms and the worried look of his boyfriend, Kenny.

"Woah, woah, what's going on?" He asked gently.

"There was..." Kyle felt a loss for words and looked back behind him finding nothing but the wind taunting him. "Nothing...just my imagination..." Kyle bit his lip and turned back toward Kenny.

"Are you okay?" He asked, blue eyes softening at the sight of Kyle's forlorn expression. Without any further words Kenny wrapped his arms around Kyle. Kyle's arms rested on his chest and head on his shoulder, not minding the time or place. The two had created a bond that was strong and they could both feel how hard this person was trying to sever the stitches. Rip and tear at the fabric till it was torn to pieces and irreparable.

Kyle felt fear and anger. He wanted this over with and he was frustrated about it. He was frustrated with how scared he was and how weak he felt. Powerless to the actions that are very subtle and not much evidence to amount to anything. Waiting and watching, just waiting and watching until he loses his mind and doesn't know how to think rationally anymore. He was on the edge, the brink, the very precipice of going insane. There was no slowing down, it was full steam ahead to rock bottom. A fatal crash it would be.

"It's okay..." Kenny's voice pulled him back into reality. "I will protect you, I will not let anyone harm you, lay any finger on you." His tone was serious, yet comforting.

Kenny felt like he was too losing his mind, but not in the way Kyle was. It was different. He was losing his mind because Kyle was acting less and less like his usually self. It made him worry. Kyle was everything to him and he wanted to make sure everything was alright all the time. He knew the situation was delicate and frightening for Kyle. He just wanted things to be alright. He knew it wouldn't be fixed over night, so it was a slow process. First, he needed to figure out who in the hell this person was and then remove him. He was nothing but a nuscience.

Kenny could feel Kyle shake in his arms, that only made Kenny want to hold him tighter, and closer and protect him as much as he could. Nothing could harm Kyle while he was in Kenny's arms, he had convinced himself. No one was going to touch him as long as Kenny was around. No one. From this moment on Kenny was bent on figuring out who this was and putting a stop to this. All of it.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Much later, the moon was high in the sky and Kenny had manage to convince Kyle to sleep. As for Kenny, he was wide awake, like a watchdog for Kyle. Nothing was getting in this room, and if anything did, they weren't going to make it out alive. He watched Kyle sleep, his chest rising and falling evenly, his eyelids move ever once in awhile. He must be dreaming, Kenny figured. Kenny wondered what he was dreaming about. Was it a good dream? Or was it a nightmare? For Kyle's sake he hoped it was the latter. Kenny sighed, watching the giant moon disappear and reappear from behind clouds. He ran his hand over Kyle's red curls, such beauty in such a fragile mortal. Kyle stirred slightly, but didn't wake.

He sat up in the bed and looked out the window. The moon was curved in the sky and it shone bright through the window. It was was a very quiet night so far, nothing but the wind howling outside and the slight squeak of the bed as he shifted on it. He sighed to himself and ran his fingers through his blonde locks. All seemed relatively normal as opposed to the usually. Kenny thought a lot, much like every night, but on this such night his thoughts were keeping him wide awake. He worried a lot nowadays for Kyle's well-being. He wasn't sleeping a lot and that was affecting him daily as he went to school. Sometimes he would doze off in class. Even though he had the highest grade in his class, right next to Token and Wendy, he didn't want to miss any of it by sleeping through it. He only had a couple more weeks of school.

Every Time Kenny closed his eyes he could feel this black heavy mass loom over him. It was very unsettling, now Kenny knew how Kyle felt every night. He too, had this overwhelming feeling that someone was watching him. And it wasn't like they were standing in in place, it felt like he was being watched from every direction. In front of him, behind him, beside him, above and below him. The feeling was eating away at him. It thrives in the dark, that's when it's most powerful, when they are most vulnerable. He didn't feel like anyone was in the room, and that was the thing, he felt like they were watching from a secure place...

Kenny jumped up and walked about the room. That's it, no one was really here, they just wanted someone to think so, make them on edge, to make Kyle on edge. Kenny looked at the top corner of the room, it was dark but Kenny's eyes were adjust to it and there was nothing there. He thought maybe there had been a camera or other type of recording device, but he saw nothing. Why would someone do this? Who hated Kyle this much to drive him insane? To drive his to a point of no rest? Everything felt like it was spinning. Just when he thought he could live a happy life with the one he loved it was just riddled with faults, like metal when wet, it rusts over time until it's strength gives way. He wasn't going to let that happen. He was going to insure safety for Kyle and anyone else involved with him. He felt like he had to. He laid back down and tried to ignore the feeling by curling up next to Kyle who immediately reacted to Kenny's presence by curling into him.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Nobody's going to touch you. I'll protect you." Kenny whispered, curling his fingers and cupping Kyle's cheek. "That's a promise." He murmured, kissing his forehead gently before finally giving into to sleep.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Kenny woke in a cold sweat, his heart pounded like he had been running for his life. He felt like he had. What wild dream. He was in the back garden, he felt like he was being chased, but everytime he looked back he say nothing. When his back was turned he could feel this cold chill run up his spin. He continued to run in what felt like a circle. His head was spinning as he twirled and whirled back and forth to check behind him. Every time, nothing, nothing, nothing, still _nothing._ He felt trapped in this dream world -no this _Hell._ The whole thing felt like a bad horror plot. He was being chased and chased but no matter how many times he turned back there was absolutely fucking nothing.

What woke him was out of the depths of hell. He ran into the large black mass, it surrounded him, suffocating. It smelled like tobacco and it filled his lungs, clouding them with the awful smell. It had black orbs with the with a slight tint of red and yellow surrounding it. He couldn't move it and he couldn't pass it. He literally felt the bad air suffocating him and all the good air leaving his body till he felt numb and collapsed to the ground. That's when he woke, panting like he had been choked viciously and mercilessly. The feeling the dream left him was something beyond fear, he felt it was close, there was no time left, no time to spare, nothing! This happening and it was happening sooner than he could comprehend.

He looked over to find Kyle to not be in the bed next to him. He looked to the bedside clock and saw he had slept in a few hours, it was nearly noon now. Kyle was most likely off to school. He should be, at least. He hoped Kyle had gotten more sleep last night than he has been lately.

Kenny had gotten up from the bed and dressed, he was already late for doing his job, might as well not waste time now. Kenny couldn't keep focus though, he was distracted until Kyle got home, he needed to see him. Sooner than later most likely. Every time he would glance at the clock every two minutes, he needed to keep his cool. He took deep breaths and pressed on with his day.

Meanwhile, at school, Kyle sat in class doing just about the same thing. His heart raced each time he looked at the clock. Kyle had had the same dream. It was very vivid in his mind and scared him shitless. After that he couldn't sleep. It was shortly after Kenny had gone to sleep and sprung up like a chicken in spring from the bed, same as Kenny; panting in a cold sweat same as Kenny. He didn't even want to wake Kenny at the time. He just tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't.

He closed his eyes for a brief moment and then felt a swift kick to the back of his chair and then an obnoxious chuckle. He knit his eyebrows together in annoyance. He tried not to pay any attention to the asshole that sat behind him. But he kept doing it, and doing it.

He grit his teeth, "Stop it right now, you're pissing me off!" Kyle whispered harshly through his teeth.

"Heh heh, what's the matter Kahl? Tired? Heh heh, stupid Jew." Cartman continued his assault to the back of Kyle's chair. Kyle tried to ignore him, but the bastard wouldn't let up.

"You want to tell me _why _you're being such a bitch to me today?" Kyle asked, as calmly as he could. He was truly seething.

"What? I can't mess with you?"

"No. You can't, now _stop."_

"Oh come on Kahl, it's just a little fun."

"Fatass. I'm not _asking _you, I'm _telling _you. Stop it, right fucking now." Kyle was through with being nice to him.

"Tch, fine. But I'm not stopping because you told me to. I'm stopping because I want to." Cartman fidgets in the desk, "Stupid Jew..." He muttered under his breath.

After school, Kyle stood outside with Stan as they waited for Wendy. It didn't take long for here to make her way out behind some other students. Stan took her hand and they started to walk home.

"Oh, shit..." Kyle said.

"What?"

"I forgot my Bio book in my locker."

"You can get it, we'll wait."

"No, no, you go ahead home. I'll just run and get it real quick."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's fine go on ahead."

"Okay, later!" Kyle waved at them as they left. He started walking back into the school.

He climbed his way up the stairs to the top floor where his locker was. He made it there in just no time at all, only to realize that he left it in his class. He sighed in frustration. It wasn't like him to forget things like this. He blamed it on the lack of sleep. He went into the classroom and found it under his desk. He whipped his head up, almost giving himself whiplash, as he heard hard choppy footsteps just outside.

"Hello? Who's there?" No answer. He shrugged it off. Kyle sighed and picked up the book, putting it inside of his bookbag. Then, he heard the footsteps again. He ignored it and his heart racing and just assumed it was a janitor. He left the room quickly after. Upon exiting he tripped and fell. "What the-" It was out of character for him to be such a klutz out of nowhere. He stumbled to get back up as his school stuff had fallen out of here his bookbag. Suddenly he felt dizzy as he stood up and collapsed back on the floor, this time unconscious.


End file.
